


First Out

by Honeybeeontime



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 61,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeybeeontime/pseuds/Honeybeeontime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe, Will plays a season in the majors after high school and meets closeted superstar Paul Narita. The story imagines what their lives would be like if they had met instead of Will and Sonny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, all three young men are the same people and no one is a villain but it is a Horita story but with some Wilson and Paulson. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone at the Common Grounds fan forum for supporting this fic.

Paul Narita wasn’t often summoned to the manager’s office, especially not during spring training. Paul usually got his publicity assignments through his sports agent, and he always showed up on time, ready to practice and never caused trouble. Yes, recently, the team doctor had expressed concern about Paul throwing out his arm, and Paul had dutifully decided to rest it during practice so he could use it during the season. 

“So, Narita,” said the manager. “Since you’ve been ordered to rest your arm, I’ve decided to bring in a pitcher from the minors to take some of the pressure of you. Since you’re so expensive, obviously we need someone young and cheap. I’ve got my eye on a kid, a high school star spending his summer before college playing in the minors outside of Chicago, a little town called Salem. The Salem Colts. I think we can bring him up for a season…but I’d like you to fly out and take a look at him, see if you think he’s the right fit for us.” 

The manager turned his monitor toward Paul, and Paul saw the picture of a kid…really, a young looking kid, who couldn’t have been more than 18, with dirty blond hair and rather impossible blue eyes staring at him.

“Will Horton,” said Paul. “His stats aren’t bad…they are very good. Is he playing on his college team?” 

The manager nodded. “He never even pursued playing in college, but the minors snapped him up. Apparently, the kid liked the idea of pitching rather than bussing tables at his family’s restaurant or so his coach tells me. He’s blossomed, and I think we could use him, especially if we make the playoffs.” 

Paul raised his eyebrow. “So, you have me go see the kid…and I conveniently rest my arm without the press noticing?” 

The manager’s eyes twinkled. “If one of your super model girlfriends and one of her friends want to go along and help entice young Mr. Horton, that would be helpful too.” 

Paul grinned mischievously. “I would but fashion week is coming up.” 

The manager nodded. “In any case, I’ve emailed you your itinerary, tickets and hotel reservation. I’ve got you a room at the nicest place in town. It’s called the Salem Inn.” 

Paul nodded. He actually thought it would be gratifying to help a young pitcher, and his arm did need a rest. 

***

Will couldn’t believe it, after all the nervousness and planning and the fact that they had nearly not gone through with it, they had done it. He and Gabi were lovers now, officially boyfriend and girlfriend in the grown up sense. 

She was sleeping in his arms, under the hotel comforter and they were both still naked. It was very pleasant, and she was undoubtedly beautiful. All the guys on the team said so, saying how lucky Will was. 

He knew it wouldn’t be perfect the first time, but he worked hard and did his best by her. Then, they had done it again, and she had clearly liked it more that time. He wanted her to feel good about it, good about him being his boyfriend. He now wouldn’t feel so awkward when Chad was blathering on about his conquests or the guys in on the team were bragging about the groupies. He wasn’t the virgin idiot anymore. 

Will sighed. If he worked hard, he would get better and it would get better. He knew that. He would look up more information on how to make Gabi happy. That would help. 

Gabi stirred in his arms, and she rolled over. 

“Are you okay, babe?” he said. “Can I get you anything?” 

She inhaled. “I’m thirsty, actually.” 

“Do you want water? Or something from the vending machine? There’s one down the hall.” 

Gabi smiled. “Diet Coke?” 

Will nodded, and got out of bed. He almost covered up, given that he was naked, but then he realized that was silly. Gabi was supposed to see him naked. She was his girlfriend. “I think I can get you a coke and maybe some ice.” 

Gabi could see him naked, but not the people in the hall, so Will got one of the hotel’s fluffy robes and put it on. He then pulled on his sneakers over bare feet and headed out with some change and the hotel ice bucket. It would be good to get a way for even a minute or so to clear his head. He always felt like he had to be “on” for Gabi, be the perfect boyfriend. He loved her, of course, but when they were getting romantic he always felt pressure.  


He wondered if it was always like this, if it would always be like this. He headed down the hall and filled the ice bucket and got a couple of sodas out of the vending machine, he turned and he nearly bumped into a very good looking young man…he was asian, casually dressed and very familiar. 

“Paul Narita,” said Will. Star pitcher for the San Fransisco Giants. The man with the billion dollar arm.   Suddenly, Star Pitcher for the Minor League Salem Colts didn’t seem all that impressive. 

“Will Horton?” asked Paul. 

Will blinked. How did Paul Narita know who he was? Will was suddenly very nervous. 

Paul smiled, and he held his hand out, but Will’s hands were full. 

“I”m sorry to startle you,” said Paul. “Didn’t your coach tell you we were here?” 

Will shook his head. “Whose we?” 

Paul grinned. “Me and the scout for the Giants? I guess your coach didn’t want to be nervous. Actually, we were at your game yesterday. We saw you pitch. Nice work.” 

Will was so startled, he didn’t know what to say. He just stood there dumbstruck. Paul Narita, however, looked amused. 

“It looks like you aren’t alone, so I’ll let you get back to your…girlfriend?” 

Will nodded numbly. 

“Don’t you live in Salem?” asked Paul. “Why are you in a hotel?” 

Will blushed. “I live at home with my mother, stepfather and three younger siblings. Gabi lives above my grandma’s restaurant. So, we wanted some privacy.” 

Paul grinned. “A good way to spend your minor league cash…but not to spoil the surprise, you may be looking at a raise. You might be able to take young Gabi to the Bahamas or something fun like that. Expect a call.” 

Paul put some change in the vending machine. Will noticed he got water, nothing more. That made sense, professional athlete and all.  
 Paul turned to go, but he winked at Will. “Don’t keep Gabi waiting,” said Paul before for disappearing down the hall. 

Will felt his face get warm, and his heart start to beat a little faster, and he realized it wasn’t because of what Paul had said about the scout. It was just because of Paul. Will pushed that thought deep into the back of his mind, like other such thoughts he kept compartmentalized. He needed to get back to Gabi.


	2. Chapter 2

Will stood on the field, trying to act casual. Playing minor league ball was just a whim. He’d amassed enough credits through advanced placement testing and his high school’s accelerated programs so that he thought he could delay going to college for a semester. He just thought it would be fun to play real, professional baseball for a season before heading off to Salem University. His mom had been totally supportive, as had his girlfriend Gabi, despite the fact it would mean Will being on the road a lot. 

Now, Will stood next to one of the best pitchers in the majors, who was there to see if Will had it in him to go to the big show. Will knew he wasn’t as good as Paul, would never be as good as Paul, and in some ways, that was freeing. He threw a few balls, did his best but he fully expected the handsome and charming Paul to laugh at his efforts. Will had a few come backs ready on his tongue, offering to write copy for the team’s website or something. 

Will glanced over at Paul, who looked pensive, then he nodded. 

“Not bad,” said Paul. “Better than I expected, really.” 

Will blinked, not knowing how to respond to that. Meanwhile, Paul approached him. 

“I think you might get more power if you adjusted your center of gravity slightly,” said Paul softly. “May I? he asked, holding out his arms as though to adjust Will.

Will nodded. “Of course,” he replied, never having expected to get pointers from a superstar. 

Paul firmly gripped Will’s arm, and moved it less than half a centimeter to the left. Then, he leaned down took Will’s calf and moved it a half centimeter to the right. Paul then put a ball in Will’s hand. “Now throw,” he commanded. 

Will locked eyes with Paul, and he felt a burst of confidence. The minor adjustment worked wonders, and Will pitched the ball. It was beautiful, probably the best pitch Will had ever thrown. 

Paul grinned. “Nice,” he replied, glancing at the scout. 

Will started to feel flustered. 

“All right,” said the scout. “I’ve seen enough. We’ve got an early flight back to San Fransisco in the morning.” 

Paul turned toward Will. “Any ideas where I could get something to eat? I hear your family has a place?” 

The scout shrugged. “I’m heading back to the hotel. I’ll see you in the morning. Will, we’ll contact your management if we’re interested?” 

 Will nodded. “I’d be happy to take you to my family’s place, but it’s not fancy. My great-grandmother owns it. She loves baseball though, so I can’t promise she won’t fan girl you.” 

Paul smiled. “Do you have a car? I came with Mike.” 

Will shook his head, and pointed toward the river. “It's just a short walk along the river path. It’s a nice night, too.” 

Paul looked a little worried, then he smiled. “Okay,” he replied, but he started rummaging through a bag he had brought. He pulled out a pork pie hat and a pair of aviator sunglasses. In them, he did not look very baseball player-like. Will realized that Paul was famous and didn’t want to be recognized. 

“You look like you’re going as Walter White for Halloween,” remarked Will. 

Paul grinned. “I love that show. It’s the only one I keep up with one the road. Okay…I’ll be Walter but you have to be my Jesse…” 

Will laughed. “I can do that, bitch.”

Paul laughed and they headed down to the path and toward The Pub. They chatted amiably about Salem and its odd history. Paul told Will he was raised by a single mother and his grandfather. Will joked a little bit about his mother and her many husbands but assured that his current stepfather, a police detective, was a good egg. 

They arrived at the pub, and Will chose a booth in the back, and Paul took off his disguise. Will looked around to see if Gabi was working, but it was Tuesday before six and Grandma was working alone. Grandma Caroline - the baseball fan. 

She came to take the order, acting nonchalant. Will smiled, and he introduced Paul by his first name and said he was a fellow ball player. 

Grandma Caroline blushed, and said I know. “What can I get you boys?” she asked. 

Will and Paul both ordered the chowder that Caroline had recommended, and the two continued to chat. Finally, Paul smiled.   “I’m glad we get along so well,” he said. “I’ll request we room together on the road.”

Will blushed. “You don’t know they’ll make an offer.”

Paul nodded. “Yeah, I do. I know Mike well enough to know…I mean, I don’t know for how long they’ll want you..” 

Will shook his head. “Look," he said. “I’ve got no illusions but the rest of the season would be awesome.”

Paul leaned over and grinned. “I think we’ll have fun.” Will felt his cheeks get warm. He really liked Paul, and not just because he was a star. He liked him. He was confident and funny, and Will already felt like they were becoming friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Will couldn’t believe it. He had pitched his first game in the majors, and it hadn’t been a disaster. All he had to do was walk the batter, and that was easy. The coach had put him in to relieve Paul, as there was no need to waste the star pitcher’s arm on something like that. 

In any case, they had won. Since it was an away game, the team went back to the hotel after they had talked to the reporters. Will had watched the reporters carefully, thinking that it looked like a job he could do. Then, the players were all transported by bus back to their hotel. Since it was Saturday, a few of the single guys had then headed out to a bar not far from where the hotel was located. Will had eagerly agreed, though he blushed at the promise of groupies who would no doubt want to initiate the new guy.   “Will has a gorgeous girlfriend,” said Paul, when Will could barely stutter an answer to the guys' promises. 

Will pulled out his phone and showed off a picture of Gabi. “She models for my grandmother’s cosmetics company, “ said Will proudly. 

After some way-to-gos, the players went inside the rowdy bar. 

“Don’t mind me,” said Will to Paul. “If you want to find a girl…you don’t need to babysit me.” 

 Paul grinned and they found their way into a booth in the back. “I’m seeing someone myself. Also a model, but she’s in Paris right now.” Paul pulled out his phone and produced a photo of a girl who had been featured in the Victoria’s Secret catalog, the very one Gabi had had on her nightstand the last time Will had been in her room. 

“Wow,” said Will. 

Paul grinned, and gestured to the group of young women who had gathered around their fellow players “None of these groupies come close," he said. 

Will smiled. Of course, Paul was known to have dated some of the most beautiful women in the world. 

“Do you miss Gabi?” asked Paul, as he locked eyes with Will.

Will sighed. He did miss her company, and he had texted and talked to her nearly every day. He didn’t really want to think about what he didn’t miss. Just then, waitress brought a bottle of Champagne, not the beer Will had expected. 

“I thought we’d celebrate your first night in the majors,” said Paul. 

Will nodded, and he also wasn’t about to mention that he was only eighteen. Nobody seemed to worry about carding him either. 

“I thought ball players were all about beer,” remarked Will. 

Paul handed Will a glass. “I like anything with a little fizz…beer…Champagne. It’s all good.” He held up his glass. “To your adventure in the big leagues.” 

Will smiled, and they clinked glasses. “Thanks for being such a terrific mentor.”

Paul drank from his glass, and he leaned over. “I hope I can mentor you in a lot of ways, Will,” he said suggestively. 

Will suddenly realized that their legs were pressed against each other, and he could feel Paul’s breath on his cheek. Will got warm, and he thought for a moment that Paul might be…coming on to him. 

He wasn’t sure. Will had had a few guys show interest in him…as far back as boarding school in Switzerland. He never responded, never let himself admit that he was interested…but being with Gabi had forced Will to acknowledge some things about himself. In order to be with Gabi, Will imagined being with a guy. But even in his fantasies he never imagined the chance to be with a guy like Paul.

Just then, a couple of the other players joined them, and the talk turned to the evening’s game and the next game. 

***

Later that night Paul was in the shower, alone, thinking about Will, who was chatting with his girlfriend via the computer in their shared hotel room. Will pinged Paul’s gaydar from the moment they met, but Paul didn't think Will was even out to himself. Still, Will had responded to all Paul’s flirting, even blushing adorably a few times. 

Paul had never, ever made a play for someone on his team. It was too risky so he generally kept his sex life totally separate from his professional life, but Will had already tempted him away from that policy. Even better, Will was a ball player who might understand better than…others…why Paul had to stay in the closet.

Paul sighed. He knew that if he applied himself, he’d have young Will Horton on his back in no time. It would almost be too easy, but would it be worth the risk? Could Will keep a secret? Would Will keep his secret? Paul grinned. Will was pretending to be straight, so of course he would. 

Paul turned off the water, got out of the shower and dried himself. He put on the hotel’s robe and padded out into the room. 

“How’s Gabi?” he asked in a velvety voice. 

“She and my best friend Chad are doing modeling shoots together,” replied Will. 

Paul thought he noticed a twinge of jealously in Will’s voice. He wondered who he was jealous of Gabi or this Chad person. 

“Well, I'm glad it's someone you can trust then,” replied Paul casually. 

Will looked up. “Well, Chad did …with my high school girlfriend…he…yeah, that was a long time ago. He’s in a serious relationship now so I don’t think he’d try anything.” 

Paul studied Will’s reaction. He wasn't sure, but he bet that Will valued Chad’s presence in his life more than any girl, and Chad was straight as an arrow. Paul had been there, done that, when he was in school as well. 

Paul casually walked over to his bag and pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in. He nonchalantly took off the robe and pulled on the boxers. As he leaned over, he saw that Will was looking but trying hard to look like he wasn’t. Paul put on the t-shirt and strode over to his bed and crawled in. 

“I'll just say goodnight to Gabi so we can turn off the lights. Another game tomorrow, means I need rest.”


	4. Chapter 4

Will and Paul both stumbled into the hotel room around 2 o'clock in the morning, first having pitched in a game and then enjoyed drinks with the rest of the team in a local bar. They didn’t have another game for three days, so they had all stayed out unusually late. More than one of their teammates had gone home with one of the many available women at the bar, but Will and Paul both claimed fidelity to their model girlfriends.

Will was dizzy but happy from all the beer, and he shuffled over to his bed and collapsed. He had showered in the locker room, so he figured he could just kick off his shoes and go to sleep. However, his arm was hurting him. That evening, he had pitched a fast ball and proved to himself he was no Paul Narita. He groaned. 

“I don’t know how you do it all the time. My arm is killing me,” he mumbled. 

“Does it?” asked Paul. “Why didn’t you make use of the team massage therapist? I have him work on me after ever game.” 

Will giggled. “I noticed. That way you’re never around to answer the dumb questions reporters ask in the locker room. I’d ask way better questions if I were a reporter.” 

Will really did think the reporters were dumb, none of them knew how it felt to play baseball. He knew he’d never be a great player, but he thought he could be a great writer about the game. That was his goal. He was going to double major in creative writing and journalism come spring. He was already working on an article about his experience as a major league player. 

“Let me help you with that arm,” said Paul. “Take off your shirt.” 

Will giggled again. “Okay,” he said, complying with Paul’s request. 

Paul had a bottle of something in his hand, massage oil Will guessed. Paul squirted some in his hand and then began to rub Will’s arm and shoulder. It felt heavenly. 

“One of the keys is to relax,” whispered Paul. “Don’t let any tension stay in your neck, shoulder or arm.”

Will groaned with pleasure, and he felt his dick get hard as Paul touched him. He was on his belly, so he knew Paul couldn’t see but he blushed. He hoped Paul wouldn’t notice the blush in the low light of the room. 

“That feels amazing,” whispered Will.

Paul laughed softly, and Will could feel Paul’s breath on his neck. 

“I think you’re amazing Will,” whispered Paul. 

Will’s heart caught in his throat. He and Paul had become fast friends, but he also thought maybe Paul had been flirting with him. He held Will’s hand longer than he should, touched him more eagerly…got close to him like he was now. Will was wondering if Paul understood how Will felt, how scared he was to admit the truth and ruin everything. 

“You’re amazing, too, Paul,” sighed Will. 

“Thanks,” whispered Paul as his massage turned more into a caress. 

Will wasn’t sure what to do or say. He certainly didn’t want Paul to stop what he was doing, but he wasn’t sure he wanted anything to go further either…he wanted it, but he was scared. 

Suddenly, he felt Paul’s hot breath on the back of his neck. “Tell me, Will Horton,” whispered Paul. “Can you keep a secret?” 

Will sighed. He thought of EJ, and Lucas going to jail. He had promised his dad to tell no one, and he never did. “Yes," replied Will. “I have secrets.” 

Will felt Paul’s finger trace down the back of his neck to his back, and Will shivered. “So do I,” said Paul. “Secrets the other guys on the team wouldn’t get…things that would make my sponsors drop me…” 

Will knew what Paul was talking about. Paul wasn’t any more into his girlfriend than Will was into Gabi. It also sounded like Paul had acted on his desire for something different. 

“I would never tell a secret that wasn’t mine to tell,” whispered Will. “I swear.” 

Paul placed his hands on Will’s shoulders. “I’m glad to hear that, Will,” he said smoothly. Then, without warning, Will felt Paul’s lips on the back of his neck. Will’s heart pounded in his chest, and his dick got even harder. 

“Oh god,” choked out Will. 

Paul laughed softly, “I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do Will, but if there are things you’ve dreamed about doing…things you’ve been afraid to tell anyone about wanting...” 

Will couldn’t answer, but he felt Paul turn him over. Their eyes met as Paul straddled Will and took Will’s hands into his own. “Are you gay?" asked Will.

“Are you?” asked Paul as he leaned over so his lips were very close to Will’s. 

“I think so,” choked out Will.

“Do you want to find out for sure?” asked Paul, grinning playfully and moving his hands to the sides of Will’s face. 

Will nodded, but he couldn't speak. 

“Do you want me to kiss you?” purred Paul. 

Will nodded again. He couldn’t believe this was really happening, but it was. Paul leaned down and their lips met, first gently then it quickly became scorching, with Paul’s tongue thrusting into Will’s eager mouth. 

Will broke the kiss to catch his breath. “So you’re gay?” he asked. 

“Yes,’ laughed Paul as he pulled his shirt off and leaned down and kissed Will again. 

Will threw his arms around Paul’s bare chest, feeling dizzy and faint but also more alive than he’d ever felt. 

“You’ve really never been with a guy before?” asked Paul between kisses. 

Will shook his head. “Thought about it a lot. Dreamed about it.” 

“But didn’t ever say anything? Or do anything?” breathed Paul.

Will shook his head. “Star pitcher of the high school team, mother’s beloved oldest…scion of my town’s first family. There’s a square named Horton. No queers that I know of.” 

Paul pressed his crotch against Will’s, and Will could feel Paul’s erection pressed to his through the layers of denim. 

“We both have lot to lose,” whispered Paul. “I guess we’ll just have to trust each other, and we can make each other’s dream’s come true when nobody is watching.” 

Will’s heart started to beat faster, and he felt his breathing get short. He was torn between kissing Paul again and letting him…do whatever he wanted and wiggling away. Paul was so strong, though, Will worried he wouldn’t be able to break free. He absurdly wondered if this is what Gabi felt like when she was beneath him, nervous about trusting someone so much stronger, and Will was far closer to being Paul's equal than Gabi was to him. 

Suddenly, Will pulled away and wiggled away. "I don’t know if I can do this." 

Paul had let him go, but was staring at him intently. “Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the grim rumors afoot, it seems we may only have Horita in non-canon form, but we'll keep fighting the good fight. Will deserves to live, as does the gay storyline.
> 
> Edited to add: Thank you for your supportive comments. As fans of Horita, Wilson or Guy Wilson fans, I think we all know that there are a small but vocal number of trolls dedicated to hurling abuse. One of them already found this story. I will be deleting his comments and any other negative comments based on not liking Guy Wilson or Horita. I'm new to this archive, and I could block any non-registered users from seeing this fic but I'm not going to do that. Instead, I will be ignoring his comments from now on and deleting them as I have seen them.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul stared at Will, half amused, half frustrated. 

“Why can't you do this?” he purred again. 

Will looked …frankly terrified, but that didn’t stop Paul from moving closer. 

“I…I have a girlfriend,” said Will. 

“So do I,” replied Paul smoothly, “and what she doesn’t know doesn’t hurt her.”

Will shook his head. “It’s not like that between Gabi and me. I want …I need to treat her right. I can’t cheat on her.”

Paul felt a strong hostility toward Gabi at that moment, but he brushed it aside. He needed to take the right approach with young William. 

“Do you love her?” asked Paul.

“In a way,” replied Will. “I mean…obviously…there’s issues…but I wouldn’t ever want to hurt her…” 

Paul crawled over and he grabbed Will’s phone. “Unlock it,” he ordered. 

Will complied immediately, and Paul opened the text message AP. He wrote the following:  “I love you. But things complicated on the road. We need a break.” 

He showed the text to Will. “All you have to do is send it, and then you aren’t cheating are you?” breathed Paul. 

Will took the phone and stared at it, but he didn’t press send. Paul then proceeded to start caressing Will’s bare stomach and chest. Will closed his eyes and started to breath deeply. Paul very gently pushed Will on his back, and he made circles with his hand on Will’s stomach. Will didn’t look at him, just seemed fixated on the phone. Paul knew he just had to be patient and not do anything to make Will jumpy or give him an excuse to back off. Will wanted it. He just had to reach a point where he couldn’t deny it. 

After a few minutes, Paul let his hand creep down to Will’s belt. He undid the belt carefully and unbuttoned Will’s jeans. Paul could see that Will was hard through the outline of the denim, and Paul wanted to touch him there…but he knew he should wait. 

“Tell me to stop if you want me to,” whispered Paul. He knew Will wouldn’t say anything, but Paul was growing in impatient. He let his hand creep down and he began to massage Will’s impressive erection through his jeans. Will groaned, and he looked rather terrified, but he didn’t pull away. 

“No wonder Gabi loves you so much,” said Paul playfully. “I bet you make her really happy with this, but don’t you think you deserve to be happy? I can make you happier than you’ve ever dreamed - if you let me.” Paul waited and he watched. Then, almost suddenly, Will pressed the send button on the phone and - in what Paul admired as a nice touch - then powered it off and tossed it aside. Paul grinned and crawled up and crashed his mouth against Will’s. 

Meanwhile, Paul continued to caress Will’s cock through his jeans. Will moaned and he writhed and Paul smirked and started to move down Will’s body again. He unbuttoned Will’s jeans and pushed them down Will’s hips, along with his underwear. Will’s cock sprang forth, and Paul found himself strangely nervous. He wanted to make his Will happy; he didn’t want him to regret this. 

He leaned over and pressed his tongue beneath of the tip of Will’s cock. 

“Oh god,” whispered Will.

Paul licked some more, pressing against Will’s shaft, then he took the whole of it into his mouth and sucked hard. 

Will groaned with delight and moved his fingers into Paul’s hair. Paul knew he could make Will absolutely crazy this way, and he proceeded to use his mouth and tongue to maximize Will’s pleasure.

“Oh god, I’m gonna come, baby,” gasped Will.

Rather than let go, Paul continued to swallow Will and soon enough Will shuddered and filled Paul’s mouth. 

Paul nonchalantly swallowed and then crawled upward to kiss Will, who willingly kissed back. Paul loved the idea that Will was tasting himself on Paul’s lips, and he was incredibly turned on that Will was experiencing that, maybe for the first time. However, Paul wasn’t at all selfless. He wanted to drive Will crazy so Will would drive Paul crazy in return. 

He waited for a few minutes, then he unbuckled his jeans and pushed them down, along with his underwear, so that his erection was free of confinement. 

Will glanced down and smirked. “Are you trying to tell me turnabout is fair play?” 

“I don’t know about fair,” breathed Paul, “but I want you to suck me off.” 

Will and Paul’s eyes’s met, and then Will glanced down. Paul was sure that Will had never sucked a cock before, and that turned him on even more. 

“Just do what you would want done to yourself,” said Paul.

Will smiled, and he move down. Paul wondered if he was nervous, but that soon evaporated as Will’s warm and willing mouth surrounded Paul’s cock. 

“Fuck yeah,” gasped Paul. 

Will continued for a long while, and finally Paul started to quiver and trembled and then he groaned and shuddered and spilled into Will’s mouth. 

Will let go, almost too soon, and he moved up and kissed Paul. Paul, still euphoric and dizzy, kissed back. Then, they lay in each others arms. 

“I want to sleep like this,” said Paul finally, “with you naked in my arms.”

To punctuate this point, Paul kicked aside the jeans and underwear that were tangled at his feet. So, then they were were both without clothes and exhausted in each other’s arms. 

“This is just the beginning, sweet William,” said Paul as he felt himself drifting to sleep.  
 Will cuddled close to Paul. “I want you to show me everything…do everything you want.” 

Paul smiled to himself. Will was sweetness personified. “I will,” said Paul. “I will do things to you haven’t dared dream of.” 

Paul couldn’t believe it. After Sonny left him, he didn’t think he could ever love again, but Will made him feel alive and happy. He wasn’t sure yet if it was love, but it was getting there, that was for sure. It was going to be a great season, thanks to Will and Will’s understanding that Paul couldn’t ever come out, not as long as he was the team’s superstar pitcher. 

***

Will’s eyes opened, and he took a deep breath and realized something was strange. Light was peeking around the hotel’s curtain, so it was early morning. He was naked, inhaling the masculine scent of another person and was in that person’s arms. His memory of the night before returned, and he blushed furiously. He had broken up Gabi via text - a dick move if there ever was one - and then had done…stuff with Paul. Will inhaled, keenly aware of the funny taste in his mouth. 

Deep down, he had known the truth for awhile, but he hadn't expected anything like this to happen in the world of pro sports. Truth be told, the whole baseball thing was in part a way to get away from Gabi and put himself in a straight-guy world. 

Obviously, that plan had backfired big time. 

Paul groaned and rolled over, and Will took the opportunity to slither out of bed. He retrieved his phone and went to the bathroom. He wasn’t sure he wanted to turn it on, so instead he just went through his morning routine. He even showered, but then he realized his clothes were out in the room and he would have to retrieve them wearing only a towel. 

Instead, he turned on his phone and saw Gabi had sent a series of texts, each one more emotional than the next. First, she wanted to talk and then getting more and more frustrated and angry. She wanted to know who the other girl was. 

Without even thinking, Will wrote back: “I swear there is no other girl. I just can’t deal with the separation.” 

It wasn’t a lie, exactly. 

Will then took a deep breath and casually went out into the room wrapped in a towel. He went to his suitcase and got his clothes and proceeded to get dressed, thinking if Paul wanted to sleep in he could go down to breakfast. 

“I had hoped you wouldn’t be in such a hurry to get dressed,” said Paul. 

Will turned and smiled. He had wanted to leave, get out of there, but when he heard Paul’s playful voice he couldn’t do anything but stay. He went to the bed where Paul slept and sat on the edge. Paul propped himself up and took Will’s hand. 

Will smiled. Paul was so confident, so comfortable with himself. Will still couldn’t believe someone like him could even be interested in Will. 

“You think you can act nonchalant with the rest of the team?” asked Paul.

 Will was surprised to hear a little fear in Paul’s voice. Will squeezed Paul’s hand. “Of course,” he said. “No one will know. I’ll have the best secret ever, and they won’t know.” 

Paul grinned and pulled Will into his arms. “I’ve got morning breath or I’d kiss you,” he laughed. 

Will laughed, too. “Then go brush your teeth,” he said. He marveled that he felt so comfortable and happy with Paul. It wasn’t awkward, the way it was with Gabi. He didn’t want to leave. 

Paul got up, and he headed toward the bathroom. “We should be back in San Fransisco by this afternoon. Do you want to come to my place tonight and hang out?” 

 Will nodded. He was both happy and nervous, but he knew he couldn’t imagine doing anything else that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Will was proud of himself. On the team bus, he and Paul had appeared like nothing but bros. There was lots of bawdy talk, a porno film on the bus’s monitors and all sorts of laughter. It would have been hilarious and fun in any case, but the fact that now and again when no one else was paying attention, Paul and Will stole a few meaningful glances, made it doubly so. These looks meant that in the midst of all this testosterone and relentlessly heterosexual behavior were two fags…two queers who wanted nothing more or less than to fuck the hell out of each other.

The thought made Will giddy with mischief. He had always been so ashamed and so afraid that if he did act on his secret desires, he’d have to be Salem’s designated queer. He’d be expected to help everyone decorate and be a supportive friend to all the girls. Will didn’t have any ability to do the former, but he wouldn’t mind doing the latter. He just didn’t want to do it because it was expected. Now, he was actually glad he was gay. It made him feel special. 

After the bus got to San Fransisco, Will headed off to the suite hotel where the team put him up during the season. It was a cold, antiseptic place with few personal touches. Paul, on the other hand, texted him an address. Being the superstar of the team, Paul could afford an apartment in the trendy South of Market district of San Fransisco. 

Paul texted that he had arranged for a car to take Will to his place that evening. 

“I can’t be without my wingman,” texted Paul.

Will smirked. Even in text messages, Paul kept up the womanizing pretense. Will knew the truth, though, and that gave him a rush of adrenaline. Paul Narita, superstar pitcher, liked dick as much as Will did. 

Will wasn’t sure what he should wear, or if it mattered, but he put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He tousled his hair and grinned into the mirror. He couldn’t imagine his life being more perfect. He played in the majors and he had…a hot, sweet and sexy boyfriend who was the team’s superstar. Better yet, Paul understood that baseball players didn’t come out. It just wasn’t done. 

Will made his way down to the lobby and found his way into the back of a sedan car. He still found himself overwhelmed by the largeness of San Fransisco, even though he had spent plenty of time in places like Zurich and Geneva. He tipped the driver ten bucks and got out and realized Paul lived in a loft building that didn’t even have a doorman. He pressed the button for number 8 - which didn’t have a name attached but Paul said that was his unit - and Paul buzzed him in. 

Will rode the elevator to the top floor, and he saw that the door for number eight was open. He smelled something…brothy. Paul had said he liked to cook, and Will was happy they weren’t going out where they would have to pretend. 

Will walked into a big loft, one with leather modern furniture and a big screen TV and a big, giant painting that looked like it might be a Warhol. 

“Come on in and shut the door,” said Paul, who was in the kitchen. “I’ve made some Udon for us. There’s an Asian marketplace not far from here so I can get all the stuff to make it the way my mom does.” 

“It smells great,” said Will, who shut the door behind him. 

He walked over to where Paul was fussing in the kitchen, and he stood their awkwardly, until Paul moved toward him and kissed him on the lips. 

“Glad you could make it,” said Paul. “You know…I’ve never…” Paul didn’t finish. 

“Never what?” asked Will, curiously. 

“I’ve never dated or hooked up with a fellow ball player. It was always church and state with me but then you came along.” 

Will studied Paul, who was suddenly very focused on his soup, and Will realized he believed Paul. “I’ve never hooked up with anyone but my girlfriend, and you…if last night counts.” 

Paul grinned. “Oh, it counts. So, tell me…obviously you’re here so you like dick. Are you missing your beautiful Gabi? Any regrets?” 

Will understood what Paul was getting at. “I’m not bi,” he replied. “I was pretending with Gabi. I’m gay.” Will couldn’t believe the words came out of his mouth so easily, but they did. Given what had passed between him and Paul the night before, Will supposed it made sense. “What about you?” 

Paul inhaled. “I’ve cultivated the womanizer image since little league, but I’m 100% gay. I can pass when I’m with a woman, even in bed, but it’s not what I want. I’ve only ever been in love once, and it was with a guy.” 

Will felt a little jealous. “What happened to him?”

Paul went to the big, stainless steel fridge and retrieved a couple of bottles of beer. “He was out and proud and didn’t like hiding. He wanted a family, a husband…to make a statement. I wasn’t ready to come out and be the gay pitcher. I just couldn’t stand the idea that I would be known for who I liked to fuck rather than how well I pitched. So, he left me.” 

Will shook his head, acutely aware of the hurt in Paul’s voice. What a fool this guy must have been. “That’s crazy,” replied Will. “You’ve got a billion in one arm. You’re like…like the Leonardo DaVinci of pitchers. The team, the sponsors…you could lose everyone millions if people knew. I mean, baseball isn’t music or hairdressing…it’s the most bro thing there is. You can’t change that. Nobody can.” 

Paul put the bottles down, and he smiled at Will. It was a genuine, warm smile, and he took Will into his arms. Will felt enveloped by his body, and Paul kissed his shoulder. “I was afraid to ever try anything with a player, but you understand. You get it. This is my dream. This is my chance at immortality, and to take care of my mother and grandfather…they gave up so much for me.”

Will squeezed Paul back. His heart went out to Paul because he could hear the heartbreak in his voice. “Nobody has the right to try and make you give up your dream. That’s crazy. I would never do that.” 

Paul looked into Will’s eyes, and Will felt a surge of pure joy. Paul may have been the most beautiful man Will had ever seen. Paul leaned over and kissed Will on the mouth. Will melted into the kiss, accepting Paul’s tongue into his mouth and clutching at Paul’s strong biceps. 

“You’re amazing,” breathed Paul, “but I’m starving and we have all night.” 

Will stared at Paul, and Will realized he was falling in love with this incredible man; maybe was in love with him already. At that moment, all he wanted to to do was make Paul forget the guy who had broken his heart. As Paul said, they had all night, and Will planned to make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments. 
> 
> I had to make non-registered comments off limits because of a troll commentor, but I do appreciate all the feedback and support.


	7. Chapter 7

Will and Paul had eaten dinner, which was terrific, and were on Paul’s couch watching one of the Fast and Furious movies. Will wasn't sure which one, but the car chases were a lot of fun and they laughed and talked throughout. Paul’s arm was around Will and Will had his head against Paul’s shoulder. He did his best not to think about all the texts and messages he'd gotten from Gabi, not to mention his mother. 

Will felt very comfortable and happy, and he only got nervous when he thought about what was going to happen later. He wanted it to happen, that was for sure, but he was more nervous about this than pitching his first game. 

As the credits rolled, Paul leaned in for a kiss, and Will kissed back. 

“Are you ready to go upstairs?” asked Paul. “It’s okay if you're not, just tell me now.” 

Will swallowed, but he couldn’t form words. He wasn’t about to say no, though. Paul leaned in closer, and Will could feel his breath on his face. 

“In case I’m not being clear,” whispered Paul. “If we go upstairs, I’m going to fuck your brains out. Are you ready for that?” 

Will looked into Paul’s eyes, and he grinned. “God, I’m so ready, I just don’t know what to do…I feel like I’m a virgin all over again.” 

Paul took Will’s hand and began caressing it. “You kind of are, and I think that’s really hot. I’ve never de-flowered a guy before.” 

Will blushed red and put his hand over his eyes. “Just promise you’ll show me what to do so I don’t make a fool of myself.” 

Paul smiled, and he kissed Will on the cheek. “That will never happen. You’re amazing...before you came along…I thought I’d never again…” Paul’s voice trailed off. 

Will heard the pain in Paul’s voice, and he knew that Paul was thinking of this other guy. This selfish, self righteous jerk who broke Paul’s heart. Will knew Paul still loved the guy, and that hurt, but Will loved Paul. He wanted to win his love. He was going to win his love. Will had never been more determined to do anything in his life, and he had been plenty determined to do a lot of things. 

Will hugged Paul tightly, and he whispered in his ear. “Let’s go upstairs. I want you to teach me everything you need. I want to be everything to you.” 

Paul groaned and hugged Will back. “Why do you go upstairs and clean up, and I’ll join you in a bit.” 

Will nodded, nonchalantly. He knew what Paul was getting at and he was grateful for the opportunity. Will bounded up the stairs to the loft’s second floor and into the bathroom. Then, he made the mistake of checking his phone. 

Ten texts from Gabi. Three from his Mom. They wanted answers. He took a deep breath. He texted Gabi that he still loved her and cared about her but it was like he said. It was complicated. The thing was, he did love her and he didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her to know she had done nothing wrong. As for his mother, he texted her that this was between Gabi and him and to butt out. 

After than, he nervously proceeded to clean himself up and then got in the shower. He was there for a long time, thinking about Gabi…thinking about what Paul was going to do to him and hoping he’d enjoy it. He was thinking about the other guy, the one Paul loved. Will had to do this tonight. He had to make Paul happy. He couldn’t bear the thought of making him unhappy. He thought of the night before and how good it had felt. Going further would only feel better. 

There was a loud knock. 

“Can I come in?” shouted Paul. 

“Yeah,” said Will. 

"May I join you?” asked Paul, who was already removing his clothes. 

Will’s heart started to beat. "Yeah," he said as Paul entered the shower. 

This was the first time Will had ever gotten a good look at Paul’s naked body. He’d seen glimpses of it in the locker room but couldn’t really look. The night before, it had been dark in the hotel room. Paul was beautiful, an adonis. Will couldn’t wait to touch and kiss every part of him. 

Paul smiled confidently, and he was also looking at Will, admiringly so. Will had never been more grateful for being a professional athlete and having the body of one. Paul squeezed some soap into his hands and started to wash, and Will boldly used his hands to help, running them over Paul’s taut torso. Will glanced down. Paul was already hard, as was Will. 

“I’m so happy,” breathed Will. “Let me make you happy.” 

Paul grinned and his mouth crashed onto Will’s

Will was nearly overcome with his affection for Paul, opening his mouth to Paul’s exploring tongue. It was wonderful, but strange. With Gabi, Will had felt strong and big and was always the aggressor. He didn’t feel weak or small with Paul, but he did notice that Paul was taking the lead. He liked the feeling. He wanted Paul to take complete control of him. 

They finally got out of the shower, and Paul got a big, sumptuous towel and dried them both off. He then took Will’s hand and they walked to the bedroom. It wasn’t that big, given the size of the loft below, but it had high ceilings and a skylight. Will could see the moon in the sky. Paul turned on a lamp, but the light wasn’t too strong. 

“It was so dark last night,” said Paul, “I didn’t get to enjoy looking at you.” 

Will smiled, and he realized he enjoyed the way Paul stared at him. He wasn’t shy. Will wanted to be that way, too. Confident and bold. So, he looked at Paul and smiled. 

Paul sat on the edge of the bed. “I’ve been thinking about how good your lips felt on my cock all day.” 

Will saw his chance to be bold. He knelt down between Paul’s legs and took his cock into his hand. He leaned over and licked the tip, and he smiled when Paul groaned and threw his head back. 

“You really do love dick, don’t cha?” Paul groaned. 

In answer, Will took the whole of Paul’s cock in his mouth. The previous night, he had been nervous and acting on instinct. This time, he was careful and methodical. He experimented with pressure and the motion of his tongue - reveling in the various sounds Paul was making. 

“Goddammit,” breathed Paul. “I”m gonna fucking come.” 

Will sucked harder, moved faster and Paul gripped Will’s hair with both hands, pulling so hard it hurt. Will didn’t care, and soon Paul’s warm cum was filling his mouth and throat. 

“Swallow it,” whispered Paul. 

Will obeyed, feeling dirty and triumphant as Paul pulled him up for a kiss. Paul seemed to love kissing him like this. Will loved it too. 

Paul twisted around and pushed Will to the bed. “You’re so hot,” said Paul. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.” 

Will inhaled and wiggled up to lay back on the pile of pillows, and then Paul reached into the drawer by the bed. Will saw condoms, a bottle of lube and something he didn't recognize. A little metal tube of some kind. 

Will was about to ask what it was when Paul’s phone, which was on the nightstand, rang. Paul looked at the phone. 

He answered it. “Bonjour, it must be breakfast time…no, I missed you, too. How was the show? Good…really? Tomorrow…” 

Will sat awkwardly as Paul continued to chat with the person on the other end of the phone, whom Will assumed with the model girlfriend. He sighed, wondered if he should text Gabi.


	8. Chapter 8

Paul hung up with Annabelle, and then turned his attention back to Will. 

“Sorry about that,” he said, as he stroked Will’s bare leg. “You know how girlfriends are.” 

To Paul’s surprise, Will pulled his leg away, and then Paul noticed the pissy and indignant look on Will’s face. Will grabbed one of the pillows and clutched it, then turned away. Paul smirked, glad Will was jealous but also annoyed. He wasn’t planning on having to placate Will just yet. 

Paul sighed. “You know she’s just for show. No different than you and Gabi.” 

Will shook his head. “I broke it off with Gabi, and I don’t think you’d want me running back to her…after we…you know…” 

Paul sighed. So, that’s how it was. Will was really young, and he was idealistic…which was kind of adorable. Paul had figured that one of the consequences of dating a teammate would be an inability to hide his relationship with Annabelle. Paul had also assumed Will would understand, but then again maybe flaunting her presence in his life while Will was naked on his bed might not have been the best move. 

Paul turned off his phone, and he crawled over to where Will was still clutching at the pillow like his life depended on it. “You have the sexiest pout I’ve ever seen,” he said. 

Will glared at him, but his mouth almost turned up. That was a good sign. Paul thought about what to do…Annabelle had been a great girlfriend because she traveled all the time. He was lucky to see her twice a month. On the other hand, she had also been complaining about that and dropping hints that she wanted to meet Paul’s mother and grandfather. 

Paul leaned over and started nuzzling Will’s neck. “Even if I went back to her and was with her,” he whispered, “it’s you I want. I’d be thinking about you and wanting you.” 

Will looked at him, and Paul saw his body soften. He also glanced down and noticed that Will’s cock was still hard, despite his mood. Paul started planting kisses down Will’s chest and stomach. “Tell me if you want me to stop…” 

“You know I don’t…” Will replied, but there was sadness in his voice. 

So much so, that Paul felt hurt from it. He looked up at Will. “I’ll break it off with her as soon as she comes home. I won’t do anything with her, if that makes you feel better.” 

Will looked down at him. “So I’m your boyfriend? No one else? Nobody has to know but me, but I want to be more than just a trick.” 

Paul was taken aback by the intensity in Will’s eyes and voice. Will was no wilting flower, and Will knew what he wanted, and what he wanted was Paul. And Will wasn’t going to make Paul give up his lifelong dream…just his beard. Paul could live with that. 

“No other guys, no other girls, as long as we’re together,” replied Paul. “You’re my secret boyfriend.”

 Will relaxed, and Paul started gently sucking on Will’s cock. Will moaned and moved, but Paul wasn’t about to give him completion. He had other plans, and he let Will know that as one of Paul’s finger’s found Will’s asshole. Will jumped a bit, but Paul persisted, and Will relaxed. 

After a little while, Paul let go and retrieved the supplies from the night stand. He held up the popper to show Will.

“Do you know what this is?” he asked. 

Will shook his head. 

“It’s amyl nitrite. If you inhale it, every muscle in your body will relax. It will make this easier on you.” Paul opened the tube and handed it to Will. “Trust me,” he whispered. 

After a moment’s hesitation, Will took the tube and inhaled.Then Paul inhaled too. He didn’t mind the relaxation either. 

Paul grinned. “It’ll just take a second.” 

“This won’t get us in trouble, will it?” asked Will, innocently. 

Paul laughed, knowing that the drug tests were looking for other things even if it remained in their systems, which it wouldn’t. “No,” he replied, “but that’s cute.” 

He leaned down and gave Will a deep long kiss, and then grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed it on his fingers. He reached down and penetrated Will with his index finger as he continued to kiss him. The popper was clearly working because Will started to open up with ease, whimpering a little into Paul’s mouth. 

Paul ceased the kissing, so he could concentrate on getting Will ready. He used two fingers and then three, as carefully as he could. Then, he removed his fingers and grabbed the condom and tore the package open. He rolled it on and lubed himself up. 

“You ready now?” 

“Let’s get to it,” laughed Will, giddily. Will bent his knees and spread his legs invitingly as though to punctuate his desire. 

Paul laughed, feeling rather giddy himself. He took the pillow Will had been clutching before and propped it under Will's hips. He crawled on top of Will and positioned his cock to enter Will. He pressed in gently, just a little. Will whimpered some more. 

God, thought Paul, even with the popper he’s tight as hell. Paul pressed in further. Little by little, feeling enveloped by Will. Finally, he was all the way in. Will was still whimpering, and Paul noticed that his eyes were tearing. 

“You okay, baby?” he grunted. “It’ll stop hurting in a sec.” 

Will nodded. “Don’t stop. God..it hurts but it’s good.” 

Paul knew he had to wait a little bit longer, and he did. It took concentration…focus…but he did it. Finally, he started to move just a little. Will didn’t cry out or tell him to stop so he moved some more. Then more. He wanted to hit Will in the right spot, so he shifted a bit and started thrusting rhythmically. 

That’s when Will screamed “Oh my god! Oh my god!” 

“You like that? You like getting fucked by your boyfriend?” gasped Paul. 

“God yes,” moaned Will. 

“Make yourself come,” he ordered. 

Will started to jerk himself off furiously as Paul continued to thrust. To Paul’s surprise, Will lasted a lot longer than Paul expected, so much so, that Paul thought he might get breathless. 

“I’m gonna to come…oh god…I’m gonna come,” gasped Will finally as Paul thrust hard. 

Will moaned, and started to spurt all over both of them. Will jerked himself through it, and then began to relax. That’s when Paul started to move again, pushing Will back against the bed and kissing him forcefully. Will squeezed around Paul’s cock, and Paul felt himself close to the edge…then went over it…groaning and shuddering. It was as intense as ...anything Paul had experienced before.

Will continued to kiss him, until Paul rolled off him. He removed and tied off the condom and tossed it in the nearby trash. He jumped up and quickly retrieved a wet towel from the bathroom. They silently cleaned up and then got under the duvet together naked. Will caressed Paul’s hand, but Paul couldn’t read his expression. 

“How do you feel?” asked Paul. Paul was confident Will enjoyed himself, but he worried Will might get weird. This was all new to him, after all. 

“Like the luckiest guy in the world,” replied Will in a voice that was totally sincere. 

Their eyes met, and Paul realized he just adored Will's eyes. They were so blue. 

“Nah,” whispered Paul. “You can’t be. That’s me.” The words came out of Paul’s mouth easily, and to Paul’s surprise, he meant them. He was getting extremely attached to Will Horton, and he was glad Will was getting attached to him.

For the first time since Sonny shattered his heart, Paul felt truly happy and hopeful for the future.


	9. Chapter 9

Will looked around and couldn’t believe he was still in San Fransisco. If he didn’t know better, he’d have thought he was in Hong Kong. Fish vendors, barkers peddling designer knockoffs and hole-in-the-wall restaurants lined the streets, and hardly any signs were in English. 

“So,” said Will, “I thought you were Japanese…why Dim Sum?” 

Paul rolled his eyes. “I may be Japanese but like everyone raised in San Fransisco, I eat Dim Sum for brunch. We San Franciscans have three things in common: lack of parking, karaoke and Dim Sum. Only one of those is Japanese.” 

Will elbowed Paul good-naturedly. “Two. I hear parking in Tokyo is a nightmare.” Will wasn’t kidding either. His father may have been based in Hong Kong, but Lucas spent a lot of time doing business in Tokyo. He had complained about the traffic and parking in Tokyo more than once. 

They made their way into a little restaurant, where Will realized - to his great satisfaction - he was the only white person in the whole place. He and Paul were seated at a small table in the back. 

A waiter approached them, and Will greeted him in Chinese. Across the table, Paul seemed impressed. 

“My dad has taught me a few phrases,” laughed Will. “I’m not a totally clueless rube.” 

“You know more Chinese than I do,” replied Paul, “and I’ve been coming to this place since I was a kid. I do know Japanese, though.” 

Will nodded. He’d heard Paul talking to his family in Japanese more than once while they were staying together on the road. Soon, a waiter pulled up a cart and they ordered an ample amount of food. 

As they ate, Paul leaned over. “How are you?   
 Will grinned at him, mischievously. “Amazing.” 

Paul smiled back and spoke in a low, almost whisper. “No regrets? Happy to be my boyfriend?” Paul started rubbing Will’s calf with his foot. 

“Secret boyfriend,” replied Will. “I’m more than happy. Super happy.” Will grabbed a small dumpling with his chopsticks and ate it carefully. He didn’t want Paul to think he was a sloppy eater.

Paul seemed pleased with Will’s answer, and that pleased Will. Will thought of the night before, and how Paul had agreed to break it off with his fake girlfriend for Will. That was a good sign. A very good sign. 

Will wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted from Paul, and what could ever really happen between them. He had thought he would move in with Gabi, that they would get married and have kids and be normal. Paul offered something else, something different. Better but different. Gabi was all show. Paul was all secret joy. 

“Oh my god,” said Paul suddenly, looking over Will’s shoulder. 

Will turned around and saw a group of middle-aged Asian ladies waiting to be seated. One of them smiled and waived at Paul. 

“Mom,” he said, standing up and hugging the woman, who was the most beautiful of the women. 

Will smiled. Of course Paul’s mother would be beautiful. He politely stood up, as Paul introduced him. 

“Mom, this is Will Horton. He’s my new relief pitcher,” said Paul. “Will, this is my Mom, Victoria Narita.” 

Will shook her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Narita,” he said. 

She smiled but glanced at Paul curiously. “I’ve seen you pitch Will. I always watch my son’s games.” 

Paul then invited his mom and her friends to join them, and after some shuffling of chairs and pushing small tables together, they did. Will was mostly silent as Paul charmed his mother’s friends with stories of various celebrities he met. 

“How is Annabelle?” asked Tori. 

“Enjoying Paris,” said Paul smoothly. 

“Well,” said Tori pointedly. “I hope I get to meet her soon. “

The hair on the back of Will’s neck stood up. He glanced over at Paul, who seemed oblivious, but Will suspected Tori suspected something. Then, he wondered if his own mother or father suspected something. Not his mother, for sure. But his father, maybe. He hadn’t seen his dad in awhile…he didn’t think Rafe suspected about him. Rafe was too worried about Gabi. 

In any case, Will made small talk with Tori and her two friends, and he tried his best to entertain them with stories of how funny Paul was while they were on the bus. 

After they had finished, and Paul had paid for everyone, Tori’s friends said goodbye. 

“What were you planning for the rest of the day?” asked Tori as they walked through the streets. 

Paul glanced over at Will. “We hadn’t talked about anything beyond brunch,” said Paul. 

“I was just going to head back to my place. I need to shop for some food for the next few days,” Will offered. “You two should catch up…in fact, I think I’ll call my mom this afternoon.” 

Will wasn’t kidding. Seeing Paul and his mother talk and laugh with each other, made him miss his own mother despite their sometimes contentious relationship.

While Will was lost in his thoughts, a group of people - about of age with Will - approached Paul and asked if they could take photos with him and get autographs. Paul smiled and chatted with each one. 

Clearly, they weren’t hard core enough fans to recognize the relief pitcher, so Will and Tori stood back. After an awkward second or two, Will spoke. “You must be really proud of Paul. He’s the best pitcher in the majors and a good guy.” 

She smiled softly at Will. “I am proud of him, and he is a good guy…but I’ve been worried about him. He’s seemed very sad the last few months., and I’m really glad he’s doing better. Today is the happiest I’ve seen him in a long time.” 

Will blinked, not sure what to say. “He’s been a good friend to me. It’s hard being the new guy,” he finally said. 

Tori nodded. “You know, I’ve never really met one of his teammates. I’ve seen them at games, but that’s different.” She was silent for a moment. Then she looked into Will’s eyes. “I just want Paul to be happy and not so lonely as he has been.” 

Will knew exactly what she meant. Paul didn’t know she knew, but she knew, and she was okay with it. She was okay with him. “If I can help him, I will,” he replied back, hoping she’d understand the implication in his voice. He wanted her to know he knew she knew and wasn’t going to tell Paul. He and Mrs. Narita wanted the same thing: for Paul to be happy. 

Just then, Paul returned and apologized but also clearly had enjoyed the attention. Will, on the other hand, was very glad he wasn’t as famous as Paul. Paul was just a more extroverted person than Will, and he really seemed to enjoy attention from his fans. 

“Well,” said Will, “I should let you two catch up. I’m going to get a cab.” 

Paul seemed surprised, but he nodded. “I’ll text you later,” he said casually.   Will nodded. “Goodbye Mrs. Narita. Nice meeting you.” 

Will then crossed the street and hailed a cab, and as the cab zipped through the hills of San Fransisco, Will felt a little sad but was looking forward to being alone and thinking about what had happened between him and Paul and what it all meant. 

Will didn’t have any shreds of denial left in him. He was gay, and now he was the secret boyfriend of a multimillion dollar superstar pro-athlete. What had happened between them made Will extremely happy, but he was also worried.


	10. Chapter 10

Will had the next two days off, and, better still, he had been advised to rest. He understood this advice, as game days and traveling were exhausting. He got back to his apartment-hotel and spent some time answering email, including one to Gabi in which he again explained that he was having a hard time with the separation and felt it wasn’t right to stay with her but still loved her. It was all true, from a certain point of view. 

He did love her, and he did miss her company. He just wasn’t in love with her, and he wasn’t ready to explain the reasons why. They weren’t anyone’s business. Besides, he thought it would hurt her less if she thought he still loved her. 

He also had to answer an email from his mother wanting answers, and he was far more curt with her. He pointedly told her to butt out. 

Then, he decided to go out to the nearby mall and spend some of his paycheck on clothes. He needed a new suit for the various charity and media appearances he was going to be making as part of the team. The place where he bought the suit was even going to tailor it for him for free. He also bought a some pots and pans at the posh kitchen store, in case he decided to cook in his little apartment-room. 

He then went to the hotel gym, returning to shower and change into sweats. He didn’t even bother putting on a t-shirt. For the evening, he planned on room service and watching TV, playing video games and thinking. 

He had a lot to think about, and nobody he could talk it over with. 

He was gay. Super gay. Totally gay. It wasn’t a surprise. He had known, but now he really knew. He was specifically gay for Paul. No, it was more than that. He was in love with Paul. Paul, on the other hand, wasn’t yet in love with him. Will had to work on that. 

Will turned on the TV and found The Weather Channel. He wanted to find out what the weather would be for the team’s next games, and if there was a chance for a rainout. He watched for awhile, and then he heard a knock on the door. He wondered who it could be, assuming it was a maintenance man or maybe the maid service. To his surprise, he saw Paul there, standing with a plant - a bonsai tree - and a bottle of something, maybe whiskey. 

“I know I should have texted,” said Paul as he walked into the room, “but I wanted to surprise you.” 

Will felt incredibly happy to see him, and he shut the door and even put the chain on for fear they would be interrupted. 

“I thought you were with your mom,” said Will.

Paul put down the tree and the bottle, turned and lightly kissed Will. “I was,” he replied, “but I missed my new boyfriend.” 

Will smirked and he kissed Paul back. “That’s a coincidence,” he replied. “I missed my new boyfriend, too.” 

Paul grinned, and he looked around. “When I was a rookie, they put me in a place like this. Not exactly the ritz but livable.” 

Will smiled. “It’s the first place I’ve ever lived that just me…it’s a little lonely, but I like it. I mean, I’ve always lived with other people.” 

Paul took the plant to the window sill and set it down before going over to the table and opening the bottle of scotch, which Will thought looked expensive. “Well, now you have a plant to keep you company when I’m not here. My mother likes to get them from the Japanese Garden’s annual plant sale. She thought you might like it to give your studio a personal touch. Anyway, do you have any glasses?” 

Will was touched, even more so that the plant came from Tori. “Tell her thank you for me. I, mean, if I see her again I’ll tell her but you’ll probably see her first.” He went to the kitchen area and retrieved the only two glasses he had and set them on the table. 

As Paul poured them drinks, Will searched Paul’s face for any sign he suspected his mother knew the score between them, but there was none. This surprised Will a little, but then again, Paul had self-confidence to spare. 

Will took his glass and turned to the little plant. “You’ll have to tell me how to keep it alive.” 

Paul didn’t answer, instead his arms came around Will’s waist and he started kissing the back of his neck. Will grinned and sighed, and his whole body started to tingle. 

“I suppose you came over so we could play chess or something,” said Will innocently sipping on the scotch, which tasted very harsh to him so he put the glass on the window sill. 

“Mmm….” replied Paul, moving his kisses from Will’s neck to his shoulder. “I figured we could play a game of chess and discuss issues of the day. I know you like chess.” 

Paul moved to the window and pulled the curtains closed. Then, he took Will by the hand and led him to the bed. Paul kissed Will’s mouth deeply, thrusting his tongue into Will’s mouth as he pushed Will onto his back. 

Will craved the touch of Paul’s bare skin, so his fingers found the hem of Paul’s t-shirt and pulled it over Paul’s head. They kissed some more, and Will started to feel bold. He thrust his tongue into Paul’s mouth and flipped Paul onto his back. He straddled Paul and his hands found Paul’s belt and undid it. 

Paul smirked at him and he ran his hand along Will’s thigh and started rubbing Will’s achingly hard cock through his sweats. “I guess this means no regrets?”   
 Will groaned and closed his eyes, and he shook his head no. Until the day he died, he would never regret any of this. 

Just then, Will’s computer beeped.   “Shit,” he gasped. “My mom was going to call. I promised I’d answer her.” 

Paul gestured to the desk as if to say “go answer”, where Will’s laptop was open and beeping, almost like it knew how irritated his mom was. 

Will leapt up and sat at the desk. He hit the button to answer the video call, and to his great surprise Sami didn’t appear but rather Gabi, and she looked pissed. Really pissed.

“Will,” she said, “why haven’t you been answering my texts?” 

“Um…I …um… I thought you were my mom,” he stuttered. 

“I’m babysitting for her,” spat Gabi. “This is her computer. Now, tell me what’s going on. You say there’s no other girl and you love me. That means we shouldn’t break up.” Her words were emphatic. 

Will didn’t want Gabi to know he wasn’t alone, but he quickly glanced over to the bed where Paul was silently laughing it him, still shirtless and gorgeous. 

“We are broken up,” sighed Will, who really wanted nothing more than to hang up and go back to the bed and jump on Paul. Yet, he did feel bad for hurting Gabi. He really needed to make her feel better somehow, not just for herself but so that Sami and Rafe wouldn’t hate him. 

“Gabi,” he said softly. “I do love you, but I just can’t have a girlfriend right now. I’m under a lot of stress and…” 

Gabi’s lip started to quiver. “I looked on the internet, and I know professional athletes have groupies…I know they do but you said you hadn’t been with another girl at all…” 

Meanwhile, Paul had gotten off the bed and on to the floor. He was crawling on his hands and knees under the desk, and then he started rubbing Will’s cock again. 

“There’s no other girl or girls…that I promise,” Will said, working his best to sound normal. 

“Then if you haven’t cheated all ready, you probably won’t right?” she said as tears formed in her eyes. 

Will sighed. “Gabi…It’s like I told you…” he couldn’t continue, but he hoped that Gabi didn’t understand why. Beneath the desk, Paul had pulled down Will’s sweats and was tonguing his hard cock. Will bit his lip, so as he wouldn’t make any sounds. 

“You seem as upset I am,” breathed Gabi. 

“I am upset,” said Will slowly as Paul took Will’s entire cock into his mouth and throat. “I just think it’s best that we not be together. You deserve…you deserve someone who can give you their full attention. You…don’t deserve anything less.” Paul started to suck harder and harder, and Will couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m sorry Gabi, but I can’t talk about this now. Bye.” Will cut the connection and slammed the laptop shut. “You bastard,” he gasped. 

To Will’s horror, Paul let go of his cock. “Do you want me stop?” Paul asked in a teasing voice. 

“God no,” gasped Will. 

Paul’s warm mouth enveloped Will’s cock again, and he started bobbing up and down and relaxing his throat to take it all the way in. It felt heavenly. At that moment, he couldn’t think of anything else and didn’t want anything else but to come in Paul’s mouth. 

Paul apparently wanted that too because he kept going, moving faster and sucking harder. Will could feel the tension in his balls building, and he was heading toward the edge. He threaded his fingers into Paul’s silky hair and closed his eyes. “I’m gonna come, baby,” gasped Will. “Oh god…coming…” 

Will shuddered as Paul continued to suck, drinking Will in as Will experienced the most intense pleasure imaginable. He collapsed into the chair, groggily gazing at Paul as Paul stood up, wiping his mouth with a satisfied smirk. 

“You’re evil,” said Will, but he was smiling. 

“And you’re so fucking sexy I can’t stand it,” replied Paul and he covered Will’s mouth with his. 

As Paul ravished Will’s mouth, Will enjoyed the taste of himself on Paul. As he recovered, he started to want to give Paul the same pleasure he had just gotten. He started kissing Paul’s neck and then whispered in his ear. “What do you want? Let me do whatever you want…

Paul grinned at him. “You won’t regret that offer, I promise.”


	11. Chapter 11

Paul gazed into Will’s eyes, and he found that his heart was beating and he was blushing and a little nervous. This was a ridiculous state of affairs, given Paul’s usual aloof nature. The only other guy that had ever made him feel like this was Sonny. With Will around, he didn’t feel so sad, and he didn’t miss Sonny all the time. He had been thinking more and more of Will, and the sadness that had been his regular companion for months was going away. Sometimes it flared up, especially if something reminded him of Sonny, but mostly these days Paul looked forward to seeing Will rather than missing his good-and-gone ex-boyfriend.

Paul had hooked up with a few guys in between Sonny and Will, but none had made him feel like this. Maybe Paul felt so close to because he and Will had been friends first, talked and gotten to know each other.

“So,” said Will, “what do you want me to do?”

“So many things,” replied Paul, “I’m just trying to sort them out in my head.”

That provoked a delicious grin from Will, so Paul took Will’s hand and led him to the bed. They laid down together, and Paul kissed Will lightly on the mouth.

“First, I’ve got to tell you something. You’ve been a very naughty boy, Will Horton,” he whispered. Will looked a bit confused, but Paul needed to tell Will, who was so young and naive, the truth. “You’re jerking your ex-girlfriend around. She thinks there is hope, and it’s not right for you to do that.”

Will blinked, and he tried to move away, but Paul deftly and playfully pinned Will down beneath him. “I’ve told her the truth,” breathed Will.

Paul leaned down and got very close to Will, enough so that he could feel Will’s nervous breath. “The truth hurts,” replied Paul. “In this case, it hurts a lot. She doesn’t hear the part where you don’t want to be her boyfriend. She only hears the part where you say you still love her and haven’t fucked any groupies. She thinks you are being kind and generous, because you don’t want to cheat, and that just makes her want you more.”

Will swallowed. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

Paul bit his lip to keep from smiling. Will was absolutely adorable and sweet and an idiot about girls. He was making things so much worse, and he didn’t know it. Paul started kissing Will’s neck. “If I were her,” he whispered, “I would never give up. You’re too sexy. I’d chase you to the ends of the earth if you gave me just a little hope.”

 Paul looked at Will, and Will had a mixture of sadness and bashfulness on his face. Will really didn’t want to hurt Gabi, realized Paul, and he was flattered by Paul’s declaration, too. He should have been, too. Paul meant every word, and more so. He had developed feelings for Will, more than lust, more than friendship.

“I mean it,” gasped Paul. “You’re very special to me. So special, I want to fuck the hell out of you.”

Will smiled softly. “Like last night,” he breathed.

“No,” replied Paul. “Dirtier than last night. Harder than last night. Are you up for that?”

Will nodded. “Uh huh,” he said nervously.

Paul loved that Will trusted him, and he wanted to be worthy of that trust. He took one of Will’s hands and kissed it. “If I take it too far, just say the word: ‘umpire’- got it? That’s our safe word.”

Will nodded, and Paul kissed his hand some more. “You’re really beautiful,” whispered Paul. “Those first couple weeks, before we hooked up, I had to work so hard not to check you out in the locker room. That’s never happened before.”

Will’s eyes met Paul’s. “I noticed you, too.”

“Shhh…..” whispered Paul, who got up and started digging in his overnight bag for supplies that he figured Will wouldn’t have. He pulled out condoms and lube, then turned to Will.

“Take those sweats off,” he ordered. “I want you naked.”

Will’s eyes widened, but he obeyed, slipping off the sweats and tossing them aside. Will’s cock was already hard, to Paul’s delight. Paul, whose own cock was straining against his pants, moved back to the bed and lightly tossed the bottle of lube and condoms on the bed. Paul then undid his own pants and made himself naked in short order.

Will was watching Paul, rather brazenly. Paul moved closer and crawled onto the bed. “Turn over, on your hands and knees,” ordered Paul.

Will turned over. Paul playfully swatted Will’s ass a few times, and Will didn’t even look back at him. Paul couldn’t help himself, he crawled forward, turned Will’s head toward him and kissed him fiercely.

But Paul was in no mood to be patient. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some in into his hands and some onto Will’s ass. Will gasped at the cold, and Paul quickly inserted a finger. He didn’t want to hurt Will, as least not more than was necessary, so he was careful. He breathed carefully to keep himself patient, as he worked Will open. Paul soon added a second and third finger, then he worked around until Will cried out in pleasure. That was the spot, he worked that for awhile, and then removed his fingers. He deftly put on a condom and lubed himself up.

He lined himself up with Will’s ass, but paused. “Tell me what you want,” he ordered. He needed to hear Will say it.

 “I want you,” squeaked Will.

“Say it dirty,” replied Paul. “Say you want me to fuck you.”   “I want you to fuck me,” gasped Will. “Please.”

“Good boy,” laughed Paul, amused by Will’s manners. He pushed himself in gently, as Will groaned and moaned. He waited a long time, knowing Will was still new at this, but then he started to thrust and thrust hard.

“Oh god, oh god…” cried Will.

Paul thrust for a long time, then he got impatient. “Make yourself come,” ordered Paul.

Will began to jerk himself off as Paul continued to thrust. Will finally cried out, coming all over the sheets and contracting around Paul. Paul didn’t want to come that way, though. He pulled out and flipped the delirious Will over. Paul pulled off the condom and started to jerk himself off. He wanted to come all over Will, mark him. Just the thought of that pushed Paul over the edge and Paul groaned, “Fuck yeah,” - spurting come all over Will’s face and chest. Will smiled and accepted it gracefully as Paul collapsed on top of him.

“God,” gasped Paul. “I love you. I’m totally in love with you.” Paul was surprised the words came out of his mouth, but he was less surprised to realize it was the truth. He lifted his head up to look into Will’s gorgeous eyes. For a terrible moment, Paul thought he had ruined everything, scared Will off.

But then Will smiled again. “I love you, too,” he said softly.

Paul’s entire body was awash in relief and took Will into his arms, feeling like the luckiest guy in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

The season went by, and Paul and Will settled into their routine. On the road, they played it cool and straight in front of the team and the rest of the world. They presented as friends, and both of them were very careful about giving each other looks or appearing too close. Then, they would go back to their hotel room and their real selves would emerge. 

They’d laugh and talk about everything and have all sorts of hot, imaginative sex. It was heavenly, and Will didn’t want it to end. So, Will was beyond thrilled when the Giants made the playoffs. Everyone assumed he was just excited about the possibility of playing in the World Series his first season, but that wasn’t it at all. To Will, it meant his amazing love affair would go on even longer. Will tried not to think about what would happen when the season was over and he went back to Salem because it was easier to just focus on the moment. 

He was back in San Fransisco, and he was packing a bag to go to Paul’s for the night when he got a text from his father. Lucas was at the San Fransisco airport, and he wanted to come and take Will out to dinner. Apparently, he was on his way to Salem and managed to get a connecting flight through San Fransisco. 

Will was excited, as he hadn’t seen his dad in over a year, but he was also nervous. He wondered if he should maybe invite Paul…as a friend…he wasn’t sure. He carefully composed a text to Paul, saying he was going to meet his dad at a restaurant called Nobu and Paul was welcome to join if he wanted. Lucas would probably get a kick out of meeting the star pitcher, too. 

To his surprise, Paul texted back that he’ll join them for dessert so Lucas and Will could catch up first. So, Will put on his new suit and took a cab to meet his father. 

Lucas was waiting at the bar, and he hugged Will warmly. “There’s my major leaguer,” he said. “I’ve been looking to get tickets to the playoff game. I’d stick around until Tuesday if I could…”

Will smiled. Nobody had asked him for tickets before, so he usually gave his family tickets to other players. “I can hook you up,” he said, “if you don’t mind sitting with the wives and girlfriends of the players.” 

 Lucas grinned. “Not at all. I can’t wait. I’ve been telling everyone my son is in the majors. Everyone’s impressed.” 

Will blushed a little. “I’m not exactly a superstar…but I might be able to introduce you to one. I’m friends with Paul Narita and he might join us after dinner.”  
   
Lucas’s eyes widened. “That would be amazing. Maybe he can sign balls for Allie & Johnny and Sydney?” 

“Way ahead of you,” said Will as walked with his dad to the table that was waiting for them. 

Over the meal, they caught up. Lucas talked about a woman he had been seeing, and Will said that he’d broken up with his girlfriend Gabi because things were crazy on the road, and he didn’t think it was fair. 

“You’re being safe out there?” asked Lucas pointedly. “These groupie types…” 

Will stared uncomfortably at his dinner. “I’m not into groupies, but if it makes you feel better, I also know how to be safe.” 

Lucas nodded knowingly. Then, just as they were about to order dessert, Will grinned from ear to ear. Across the crowded room, Paul was talking to the hostess. Paul was flirting with her, of course, and then the hostess brought him to their table, pulling him up a chair. 

Paul introduced himself to Lucas, and Lucas beamed and complimented him on his pitching. Paul sat down, and they chatted a bit about the dessert menu before deciding on ice cream and coffee. 

Lucas and Paul talked a little baseball, but Lucas soon moved the conversation to how Will was doing. Paul smoothly spoke about how popular Will was with all the players, telling Lucas a few funny road stories. Then, they talked about Tokyo for awhile. At the end of the night, Paul went back to his apartment, and Lucas to his hotel and Will to his little studio. 

“Thanks,” he texted Paul. “Dad was thrilled to meet you.” 

“I was thrilled to meet him.” 

“You’re sweet. Can’t wait to see you.” 

“Same.” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you. Goodnight.” 

Will looked at the texts. For the first few weeks, they were super careful about writing incriminating texts but they had lapsed recently. They both figured their phones locked and no one would see anyway. Nevertheless, Will was getting a little concerned they were getting sloppy. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he hurt Paul’s career. 

In any case, he went to sleep, knowing he had to stay focused on the playoff game the next day. During the game, the coach was even nice enough to put him in early and had him walk a batter - which had become his speciality. He didn’t get put in for the rest of the game, but he was happy his dad got to see him pitch in the majors. Paul, on the other hand, was at his peak and pitched most of the game. Will knew to keep out of his way when Paul needed put all his energy into pitching. Paul was so focused, so intense that Will could only envy his discipline. 

On home game nights, Paul and Will always stayed at their respective places and rested. It was the only time Will got any rest, usually, since they roomed together on the road. That night, he went out with his dad and they walked out to pier to look at the lit-up Alcatraz. They reminisced, gossiped about Sami having broken up with Rafe and talked about movies. 

Then, Lucas got quiet as he looked out at the water. “Paul seems like a good guy.” 

 Will grinned. “He is, the best. I mean…he’s my best friend on the team, by far.” 

Lucas glanced at Will. “I got the feeling you two were close. Very close.” Lucas paused. “Do you want to tell me how close? I don’t mean to pry, but if there’s anything you want to say to me, that’s cool.” 

Will looked out at the water. He knew he couldn’t lie, and he knew Lucas knew already, anyway. He took a deep breath. 

“Dad,” he said, “you can’t say a word. It’s not about me…I’m fine with who I am, but you know what it could do to Paul’s career.” 

Lucas put his hand on Will’s shoulder. “That’s the least of my concerns. I won’t say a word, and I wouldn’t do anything to hurt Paul or more importantly you…but this is who you are? It’s not just a one time thing? Are you sure? Your mom said Gabi is gorgeous.” 

Will looked at his father. “She is gorgeous and sweet and I care about her,” he replied. “I tried to feel something with her that was more than friendship. Really, I did, but when Paul and I started…well, the truth became clear to me. I’m gay.”

Lucas gave Will a big hug. “Okay. That doesn’t change a thing. You’re still my son, and I’m proud as hell of you.” 

Will broke the hug, feeling relieved, like a weight had been lifted. “Thanks.” 

“I love you,” continued Lucas, “I sort of suspected but then didn’t know…but Will, it didn’t take me five minutes to figure out that you and Paul were more than friends…” 

Will sighed. “I know. We’ve been hiding in plain sight, but it’s just a matter of time before someone with a big mouth clocks us. For his sake, I’m glad I’m not going to be around next season. I don’t know what will happen with us…but his career…” 

Lucas nodded. “Well, we can talk about it, and since your mom is getting divorced again, I am going to move back to Salem to help with Allie. I’ll be there for you, too.” 

Will thought this was good news. Every fiber of his being didn’t want to be separated from Paul, but he knew it was for the best. He was grateful that he’d have his father to help him tell the rest of his relatives he was gay, especially his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone - the troll commenter has registered and has been making nasty and sometimes vulgar posts. Please ignore him. I'll delete all his comments when I see them. If he doesn't stop, I'll report him.


	13. Chapter 13

The season was officially over, with the Giants not making the World Series. Will had been disappointed, but he had enjoyed the season and knew he would remember it for the rest of his life, for a number of reasons. Now, he sat in the manager’s office, curious about what the big boss wanted. 

To his surprise, the manager offered him a spot for the next season. Will had been specifically told he would just be needed for this one, and as far as he knew that was the case. They had just traded for a new pitcher, one a lot more talented that Will.

“You don’t need me, sir,” replied Will, matter-of-factly. 

The manager leaned over his desk. “Horton,” he replied, “anyone can walk players, but you’re something special. Everyone likes you, especially Narita. When you’re around, he pitches better. He’s easier for the other guys to get along with…you do your part on the field and off.” 

A chill went down Will’s spine. The manager knew. He knew about Paul. He knew about Will. He knew about them, and Will was being offered a lot of money not to walk batters but to be Paul’s…companion. 

Will felt nauseous. On the one hand, he was being given an opportunity to stay with the man he loved, but on the other hand…Will wanted more out of life than to be Paul’s plaything. He wanted to go to college, learn his craft and study. He was already writing a popular blog about baseball, and he was in touch with and editor at Grantland to write a piece about pitching. Worse, if the manager knew, others must have known or suspected. Paul was in real danger of being outed, and the thought of ruining Paul's career terrified Will. 

Will inhaled a sharp breath. “Thank you, sir,” he replied, “but I’m already registered for classes this coming Spring semester. I don’t want to fall further behind on my studies.” 

Before the manager could say anything else, Will got up and left, and he didn’t look back. 

***

Paul was on the floor of his bathroom, being soothed by the cool tile. He had just puked up his entire dinner, and Will was knocking on the door asking if he was okay.

Paul was not okay. 

The season was over and Paul had been planning on what to do with his time. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do besides make his contracted appearances, but he was thinking of inviting Will on a vacation. They could maybe go to one of those fancy remote resorts in Hawaii with the private cabins. They could just be themselves for a few weeks. He was going to bring it up, but then Will dropped a bombshell. He wasn’t coming back next season.

Paul knew the team was going to give Will an offer, and he had never even considered Will would turn it down. Worse still, Will thought the manager…knew. That was ridiculous, and he had said so, but the whole conversation made him sick. 

“Please, baby,” said Will through the door. “It’s not over, I promise. I love you. I just think it’s wrong for me to stay on the team. For very good reasons. I’ll come to all the games in Chicago…we’ll still see each other. I know it won’t be the same…but I have to do this…” 

Paul mumbled something unintelligible. He wasn’t even drunk, he was just upset. He didn’t want to lose Will; he didn’t want to be separated from Will. Finally, Paul got up and opened the door. 

Will knelt down and felt his forehead. “Are you okay?” he asked. “I’m so sorry.” 

Paul heard genuine regret in Will’s voice, and Paul really did believe that Will thought what they were doing was too risky and would put Paul in danger of being outed.

“It’s okay,” said Paul softly. “I just…it’s just..” 

Will gathered Paul into his arms. “I know, baby. I know.” 

Will felt so good, and Paul couldn’t be mad at him. He was just hurt. He thought it was ironic. One man had left Paul because he wouldn’t come out. Now, another was leaving him so he wouldn’t be outed. The irony wasn’t lost on him, and Paul started to feel a little less devastated. 

“My studio is paid for until the end of the month,” said Will. “No reason for me to leave.” 

Paul kissed Will’s shoulder. “You could stay with me - be my roommate - until your semester starts.” 

Will smirked and he sighed. “I'll think about it, but remember…this is a lot about you not getting outed.” 

Paul brushed a hair out of Will’s face. “Well,” he said. “I want to make the most of the rest of our time. We’ve got a few weeks.”    
Will stood up, and Paul followed. “I need to brush my teeth…and maybe we need to go out and eat something,” said Paul, who realized he was going to be hungry later if he didn’t eat. 

“Whatever you feel like, baby,” replied Will, who gently rubbed the small of Paul’s back with his hand. 

Paul smiled to himself. Will was so sweet, and Paul really was torn up at the possibility of being separated from Will. However, if it had to happen, he had an idea that would make the separation a little easier. He just wondered if Will would go for it.

***

Much later that night, Will was half-drunk and lying on a table under the florescent lights of a tattoo parlor. He had taken off his pants, baring his thigh to the artist. Paul sat on an identical table across from him, also with a bare thigh. Paul was wincing as the artist did his work. Meanwhile, a second artist was about ready to start on Will. 

“Are you ready?” she asked. 

Will nodded. He was about to have Paul’s name tattooed on his skin, in Japanese calligraphy. Paul was having Will’s name applied to his thigh, also in Japanese calligraphy. Paul had argued that whatever happened, they would always remember each other this way. The needle started to penetrate Will’s skin and he nearly cringed at the sharp pain. 

“How does it feel?” asked Paul, in a sweetly mocking tone.

“The only thing that gets me through it is the thought that William is a longer name than Paul,” gasped Will. 

Paul laughed at that. “On top of that,” said Paul, “I am trying to figure out what to tell my mom if she sees it.” 

Will glanced away. If the artists thought this statement was peculiar, they didn’t show it. In fact, Will didn’t think they were baseball fans because they hadn’t said a word to Paul. Anyway, Will hadn’t told Paul his suspicions about Tori knowing, or even that Will had come out to his father. Paul was the kind of guy that liked to feel in control, and so Will didn’t want to upset him. 

It took longer than Will thought, given that the tattoos they got weren’t large or overly complicated, but they both sauntered out of the parlor with bandages under their jeans and walked toward Paul’s apartment. 

“Maybe we should have had sex first,” said Will, teasingly. “I don’t know if either of us is going to like friction tonight.” 

Paul looked over at Will mischievously. “We’ll just have to be clever.” 

Just then, Will’s phone beeped. It had beeped a few times during the night but Will had ignored it. He finally looked at his phone and saw nearly twenty messages. From Gabi, from his mom, from Rafe…apparently there had been some sort of gas explosion and his Uncle Jack was dead…another woman killed, too. His mom was freaking out, something about EJ of all people. Lucas had bought him a ticket home on the next flight, leaving in only a few hours. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Paul. 

Will looked at Paul, knowing he had to go home, and somehow, he knew things weren’t ever going to be the same.


	14. Chapter 14

Will stared down at his thigh, partially glad and partially disappointed that nobody would be able to see the Japanese calligraphy now inked there. He thought of Paul, and he missed him every moment he wasn’t thinking about all the crazy and awful things that had happened over the past week. 

Uncle Jack’s funeral had been terribly sad, of course. Abigail and Aunt Jennifer were devastated, as was cousin JJ who couldn’t even come home for the funeral. That was all very upsetting, but on top of that…there was the insanity with his mom. His mother had apparently…well, something had happened between her and EJ. Rafe had left her, and now she and EJ were wanted by the police, and Will…he had helped her and EJ a little bit. He had to because his mother had asked him to help her. 

Will sighed. It wasn’t the first time he had helped his mother out of a jam, but the last big one had involved her shooting EJ. 

It seems that however that his mother and EJ had called a truce of some kind. The one good thing that had come out of it was Will’s new apartment. He was now living in a student apartment building across from the university, but the building was far more luxurious than the dorms, and it happened to be owned by the DiMera family. EJ, who apparently held no hard feelings for Will having attempted to kill him, had given Will a year’s lease for free in return for his help. 

Awesome apartment or no, Will started wishing he was back in San Fransisco with Paul. Things were so much simpler. He hadn’t heard from Paul in a few days, although it didn’t bother him that much. Still, he started to peruse a few sports gossip websites. Unfortunately, he hit pay dirt. 

He saw a photo of a sponsors’ cocktail party that had happened a few nights before. Paul was pictured with his arm around supermodel Annabelle Kelly. The headline read: “Are Paul Narita & Annabelle Kelly rekindling their hot romance?” 

Will was incensed. He was hurt. He was angry. He had barely been gone a week, and Paul was back to his old tricks. He texted Paul and after awhile Paul texted back that Will should know that Paul had to keep up appearances. It meant nothing, but he was going to keep spending time with Annabelle during their separation. 

Will didn’t text back. Instead, he went to the refrigerator and got a beer and sat on the couch. He tried to find someone on to watch, but nothing held his attention. His phone beeped, and he hoped it was Paul with an apology and a promise not to see Annabelle, but it wasn’t. It was Gabi. They had seen each other a few times since Will had been back, but never talked. She had seemed upset and was usually quiet. 

She wanted to see him. 

Will sighed. He was lonely, and he wanted company. Besides, if Paul could spend time with his ex-girlfriend there was no reason why Will couldn’t. 

***

Will’s eyes opened, and he realized he had a massive headache. He was in his new bed, and he realized he wasn’t alone. Gabi was next to him and they were both naked, and suddenly Will started to remember. The previous evening had involved them talking, drinking, crying and…they had ended up this way. Will sat up. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, scrambling out of bed. 

“You kept saying that last night,” she mumbled. 

“No,” he replied as he pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, “you don’t get it. I should not have done that. What we did last night, it was not fair to you…I’m totally in love with someone else.” 

Gabi sat up, and she pulled the sheets up to her neck. “You said that too, but you also said there had been no other girls.” 

Will rolled his eyes, and he took a deep breath. He had to tell her. “I’m not in love with a girl. I’m in love with a guy. I’m gay.” 

Before he could see her face, he went into the bathroom and got some water and started to drink it. He went back to the bedroom. The night before, he had told her he couldn’t be her boyfriend, but she still wanted him. He had been so lonely and upset with Paul. He wanted things to be different. He was hoping things would be different, but they weren’t. He loved Gabi as a friend but he didn't love her romantically and want her the way he wanted Paul. 

When he returned to the bedroom, Gabi was getting dressed. “How do you know you’re gay?” she asked matter-of-factly.

“Because you’re beautiful, but I like having sex with my boyfriend more,” blurted out Will.

She shook her head, but she was silent. 

“I’m really sorry,” he said. 

She sighed. “Don’t be. You kept saying last night it wasn’t right. You said it before. I heard you say it, but I wanted what happened to happen.”  
 Will was surprised she was calm out this, and he wondered what had happened to her in the last months that provoked this change. 

“I wish I was different,” offered Will honestly. 

She walked over to him, and to his deep surprised, she hugged him. “I wish it was different, too, but it’s not. I believe you. Have you told anyone else?’  
 Will hugged her. “My dad figured it out,” he replied, “but you’re the first person I’ve actually told…besides the guy who…well, you know.” 

She walked out of the bedroom and started to gather up her things. Will was confused. He had expected tears and sadness, but she just got her things together.  
“I’m really sorry,” he said again. 

She looked at him. “Don’t be. I don’t regret last night. I need to escape for awhile, and you gave me that.” She paused. “You’re really gay?” 

He nodded. “If I wasn’t, I’d totally be your boyfriend.” 

She smiled, genuinely, and she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Then, she showed herself out. Meanwhile, he checked his phone to see if Paul had texted. 

***

Paul hadn’t texted. At that moment, he was lying next to his supermodel girlfriend and thinking about Will. His arm was around Annabelle, and she slept soundly. He hadn’t been with her this way since Will had asked him not to, but after Will had left…and the thought that maybe his manager knew…all that had made Paul desperate to squelch any rumors. Half the team had been at the party the other night, as had the manager and the owner and a whole lot of sponsors. They had all seen him with Annabelle, but she wasn’t going to let him say goodnight at the end of the evening.   He had been doing what he had had to do. Yet, he glanced down at his thigh. He had told Annabella the Japanese characters had simply meant good luck. He didn’t tell her that it was the name of the man he loved. 

Paul sighed. He kept thinking of Will, and Paul was upset that he was upset. He didn’t know what to do.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been nearly a month, and Will had only texted with Paul once or twice. Will was heartsick about it, but he tried to busy himself helping Grandma Caroline in the Pub and trying to support Aunt Jennifer and Abigail. 

He was also settling into a friendship with Gabi, which he valued. They had managed to put their last, awkward encounter behind them, and she seemed to have perked up a bit. However, she also seemed to have had a falling out with Chad and wouldn’t talk about why. 

Meanwhile, Chad had started a coffee shop business with a friend of his. Will had been to the coffee shop a few times since he’d been back, and he stopped in to see if Chad was there and wanted to go to a movie or something. 

Chad wasn’t there, but there was a dark-haired barista there - very handsome with the most beautiful eyes - behind the bar. Will sauntered up to the bar. The guy grinned at him. 

“I’m looking for the owner,” said Will.

“You found him,” said the guy. 

“Oh,” said Will, “I meant Chad, but you must be Sonny.” Will held out his hand. “I’m Will. I’m a friend of Chad and Abigail’s.” 

“Nice to meet you,” replied Sonny. 

“I’m really sorry about your Uncle Jack,” said Will. “He was a great guy. I loved him.” 

Sonny nodded. “Me too. My mom’s really broken up.” Sonny paused. “Chad should be here in about an hour. I have the night off.” 

Will was disappointed. “Oh, okay. I was going to ask him if he wanted to see a movie but I guess that answers my question, but I’ll stick around. I’ll have a coffee, too.” 

Sonny grinned. “Just plain coffee? I make the best lattes in town. It’s on the house for Chad’s best friend and Abigail’s cousin…who I hear was the star pitcher of the Salem Colts.” 

Will smirked, and he wondered if Sonny was making a joke about how unremarkable his majors pitching career was. Then, he realized Sonny didn’t know that Will had been in the majors. That was okay, as Will was kind of sick of talking about it. 

“All right,” replied Will. “I’ll have a vanilla latte.” 

Will watched as Sonny made the latte, and he pulled up a chair at the bar. He started chatting with Sonny. They talked about Abigail and JJ, and they talked about Victor and Kate. Sonny had known Will’s grandmother Kate and his father Lucas when Kate was married to Victor. 

“So,” said Sonny casually, “I hear you used to date Gabi.” 

Will sighed. “We’re just friends now. What about you? Do you have girlfriend?” 

“No,” he said, “I’m gay, and I don’t have a serious boyfriend, either.” 

Will paused, then, he heard himself say just as casually. “I’m gay, too. That’s why Gabi and I are just friends.” 

Sonny smiled in a way that indicated that he already suspected this, and looked very pleased. “Then, in that case, maybe we could go to that movie.” 

Will was nervous for a second, but then he said. “Okay, but I have a boyfriend…it’s a long distance thing, but I’m not looking for anything else.” Will didn’t want to think about the fact that he and Paul might not really be together. 

Sonny seemed a bit disappointed, but he put away a coffee cup and said, “Well, then we’ll just have to be friends. Funny, Abigail didn’t tell me you were gay.” 

“That’s because she doesn’t know. I’m only out to a few people. My mom doesn’t even know.” 

Sonny raised his eyebrow at that, and then he grinned. “So, I guess you’re in for some fun conversations now that you’re back in town.” 

Will shrugged. “Luckily, it went well with my dad.”

Just then, Chad came in and greeted both of them, and they all chatted. Then, Will and Sonny left together, walking to the nearby cinema. They talked a little about being gay, about Uncle Jack and about Abigail. Sonny updated Will on Chad breaking up with Abigail for Melanie and then Melanie breaking up with Chad. 

“It’s all so complicated,” sighed Will, who checked his phone to see if Paul had texted, but he hadn’t. He just sighed. 

Meanwhile, they had gotten to the theatre, and Sonny suggested they see a move in French with subtitles. That wasn’t usually Will’s thing, but he agreed. He knew a little French from his days in Switzerland. Sonny seemed pleased as they went into the theatre.

Will looked over at Sonny as the lights dimmed. He’d never had a gay friend, in fact the only other gay person he knew was Paul. Maybe, the thought, this would be good for him. 

***

Paul walked arm in arm with Anabelle, smiling graciously in the face of a couple of dozen flashbulbs. She kept glancing at him with that little smirk of hers that said “I knew you would come back.” She wasn’t wrong, but she just didn’t know the reason why he had. 

On top of all this, Paul’s pitching arm had started to ache and the team wanted to send him to some out of the way place to do some physical therapy. 

Fortunately for him, Salem University Hospital had a great program. He would leave in two weeks, right after his last media appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know all #Wilson & #Horita fans are reeling right now, and I hope this story provides some comfort. Whatever anyone says, when there is so little gay representation in the mainstream media - losing Will matters. On top of that, his exit was handled in a nakedly homophobic way. When was the last time 1/2 of a straight super couple died alone, not knowing their love was returning to them? That was done so the viewers the show was courting would not have to see Will & Sonny kiss. 
> 
> I urge you to got to www.nbc.com and tell them what you think. It's a soap, maybe they can bring him back.


	16. Chapter 16

Will walked through the square, admiring the Christmas lights and wondering if he should do some shopping. He had his brother and sisters to shop for, his mother, his father…maybe he could get something for Paul. Maybe not. Will didn’t know. 

He sighed. Maybe he should ask Sonny. Sonny seemed to know the ins and outs of gay relationships. Will thought back to getting Gabi some jewelry for Christmas and he would always bring her flowers. He couldn’t bring Paul flowers, that would be silly. Then again, why not? Who was to say what was right and what was wrong. 

He sighed, and then he spied Gabi in the square, and she was with his cousin Nick Fallon. Nick, who had murdered someone, was now out on parole and Gabi seemed to be getting along with him very well. Will felt a pang of something that wasn’t quite jealousy. He would have been happy for Gabi to find a good, straight guy, but since Nick wasn’t really good from what Will heard, he felt possessive of her. Rather, maybe a better word was protective.  
   
He strode over to the table and said hello. Nick smiled in the smarmy way of his, but Will was polite. They chatted for awhile, and then when Gabi mentioned they used to date, Nick put his arm around her. 

Possessive, thought Will. That’s not good. He should trust her. 

Gabi wasn’t his responsibility, but he felt responsible anyway. She was just someone he cared about, and whatever his sexuality was he couldn’t turn that off. 

Just then, his phone pinged and he looked at a message. It was Paul. 

“I know you know where the Salem Inn is.” 

 Will blinked. He texted back a yes. 

“I’m here. Suite 505.” 

Will grinned so wide his mouth almost hurt, then he glanced up at Nick and Gabi. “I should leave you alone, and I now have somewhere to be.” 

He headed toward the Salem Inn, then he turned around and headed to his apartment. He needed to shower and change into something …better. He nearly ran there and did everything he needed to do in a very short time. 

Then, he decided to walk - and he stopped and picked up some flowers from a flower shop. Screw it. Paul probably needed something to brighten up the room. Even the nicest rooms at the Salem Inn were dreary. 

He got to the lobby and he strode over to the desk, where a good-looking blond bell hop was behind the desk. 

“Hi,” said Will. “I’m looking for Paul Narita’s room.” 

 The bellhop looked Will up and down suggestively. “I’ll bet you are,” he purred, “but there is no one here by that name.” 

Will sighed. “All right, I’m here to see Hikaru Sulu.” 

The bell hop nodded, smirked and gestured to the elevators. “Go right up, sir. 

Will shook his head and headed to the elevator, wondering what what the bellhop was thinking. I mean, he thought maybe the guy suspected but probably not. Nobody ever suspected Paul. He always had a swarm of beautiful women around him. The bellhop probably just thought Will was a flower delivery guy. 

Will knocked on the door, and Paul stood there in nothing but a towel. Beads of water clung to his torso, and he grinned. 

“Come in,” he said and Will stepped inside.

Will had never seen one of the super nice suites with a river view and a balcony. Paul shut the door. 

Will presented the flowers. “I thought these might perk up the room.” 

 Paul took them and inhaled them, and he smiled at Will. “You didn't have to do that, but I’m glad you did.” He strode over to the kitchen area, and he found a container he could use as a vase and put the flowers in water. 

“Hyacinths,” said Paul. “Unusual choice.” 

Will blushed. He’d chosen purple hyacinths for a reason. “There’s a myth, the god Apollo falls in love with the beautiful young man called Hyacinth. Then the wind becomes jealous and kills hyacinth. So, Apollo turns him into a flower.” 

Paul looked at the flower and looked at Will. “Well,” he said, “I’m glad it worked out for him, in a way.” 

They stood there awkwardly for a moment, and then Paul lunged at Will, crashing his mouth against Will’s. Paul’s towel dropped to the floor, and Will felt Paul’s naked body pressed up against his clothed one. Will glanced down, and he saw the tattoo that was his name in Japanese on Paul’s thigh. 

Paul didn’t say a word, but he took Will’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Will sat on the edge and took his shirt off, and Paul grinned in approval.

“Do you know how many times I’ve dreamed of fucking you?” ask Paul as he approached Will. Will half expected him to just jump on him, but Paul reached up and gently caressed Will’s cheek.

The action gave Will goosebumps, and their eyes met. “I’ve missed you,” Will whispered. “Not just like this either…your company. I miss it.” 

Paul leaned over and brushed his lips against Will’s very softly. Will reached out with his tongue and they deepened the kiss. Will felt his cock strain painfully against his underwear and jeans, and he longed to be free of them.

As if in answer, Paul pushed him back on the bed and undid Will’s belt and unbuttoned his jeans. Paul rubbed Will’s cock through the denim and Will groaned. Paul pulled down Will’s pants and underwear and Will kicked off his shoes and slithered out of everything. When he was as naked as Paul, he took a deep breath and relaxed against the bed. 

“I need you so much, baby,” he whispered and closed his eyes. He breathed deeply for a few moments, anticipating what was to come. 

He took in a sharp breath as he felt Paul’s warm mouth on his cock. Will opened his eyes and saw the Paul was on his knees on the bed leisurely sucking on Will’s cock. Will reveled in it, but he also craved more of Paul. He moved gently toward Paul and gestured for Paul to make himself available. Paul got the message and contorted his body so he was prone along Will’s body while still sucking on Will. Will leaned over and took Paul’s cock into his mouth. Paul made a muffled noise, but he didn’t let go of Will. 

Neither of them tried to make the other come, just gave leisurely pleasure to the other. Then, after awhile, Paul let go. He crawled up to kiss Will on the mouth, and Will kissed him back. 

“I need you,” whispered Paul. “I need to fuck you.” 

“I want you to,” gasped Will back. 

Paul reached into the nightstand drawer and retrieved some supplies. He opened the bottle of lube and squeezed some on his fingers. He rubbed his hands together to warm it and then pushed Will gently on his side. 

Will felt Paul’s finger start to penetrate him, and Will gasped. He could tell Paul was impatient, but that he was trying not to rush the process of opening Will up. Will breathed in and out, and he relaxed as Paul added another finger and then another, skillfully working Will open. Paul angled his fingers so that he hit Will’s sweet spot, and Will experienced a sharp burst of pleasure. He moaned loudly. 

“Are you ready for more?” gasped Paul. “You want dick?” 

“Yeah,” moaned Will. “I want your dick.” 

Paul removed his fingers and Will twisted to see him tear open a condom and put in on. He lay next to Will and Will turned to look at the wall as Paul began to penetrate him. He had so missed this, needed this. He was always impatient, but he knew he had to wait for his body to adjust. It did and Paul pushed all the way inside. 

Paul put an arm around Will’s chest and kissed Will on the neck. He started to thrust. Will groaned, and he gripped Paul’s cock with his ass. This prompted a grunt from Paul.

“I’m gonna come,” gasped Paul. Will squeezed his ass harder, and Paul groaned and shuddered and clung to Will. 

Then, for a few moments they just lay there. Paul pushed Will on his back, kissing Will’s lips, neck and then down his chest. 

Paul took Will’s cock into his mouth and sucked him hard, then bobbed up and down. This time, Paul’s aim was to make Will come and Will felt the tension build inside him, and then came before he could even warn Paul, gasping and groaning. 

 Paul sucked him through the whole orgasm, swallowing everything before slinking up to take Will in his arms. 

“God, I needed that,” said Paul, who kissed Will’s neck. Will sighed. He had needed it, too. 

Then, as Will thought it might be nice to sleep a bit, he realized it was only three in the afternoon.  
 “What shall we do for the rest of the day?” asked Will as he got up and found his way to the bathroom to retrieve a wet towel.

“It’s a little cold, but it’s beautiful,” said Will, as they cleaned themselves up. “We could go for a walk.”

Paul sighed. “Nobody is really supposed to know I’m here. I don’t feel like wearing a disguise. How about we watch some movies or something.” 

Will was disappointed, but he was still elated Paul was there. He started to get dressed, as did Paul and then he heard his phone beep. 

There was a text from Gabi. She said she needed to see him right away. He texted back that he was busy, but she said it was really important. 

“What is it?” asked Paul. 

“Gabi says she has to see me now and it’s really important. She was on a date with my crazy cousin Nick earlier. I wonder if something happened.” 

Paul looked a bit crestfallen. “Do you need to go see her?” 

Will nodded. “I think so,” he replied, “but I shouldn’t be long.” 

Will figured he’d just have to calm her down about something regarding Nick, and then he could come back. What else could it be?


	17. Chapter 17

“I’m pregnant,” said Gabi glumly as she and Will sipped hot chocolate at Sonny’s coffee shop. 

Will inhaled, and then he reached over for Gabi’s hand. 

“Well,” he mumbled, ”Have you told Nick?” 

She gave him a look that could only be described as the stink eye. “Why would I tell Nick? I haven’t slept with Nick. I’ve only slept with one guy in my whole life.” 

Will blinked, and then it sunk in what she was saying. Sort of sunk in. He felt a bit numb, and he was definitely in shock, but he managed to force himself to remember that as bad as this was for him, it was worse for her. He had done this to her, all because he was mad at Paul and wanted to try and be straight. He got up and walked around the table and gave her a big hug. 

“I’m here for you,” he said softly. “We’re in this together, whatever you want. Whatever you decide.” 

She hugged him back, and then she started to cry. “I didn’t do it on purpose…” 

Will took her hands. “God, no…I know. I know, but whatever you need. Whatever you want. It’s your body, your choice. I support you no matter what.” 

She nodded. “I don’t feel ready.” 

Will inhaled. He didn't feel ready, either, but he had to make himself ready. He texted Paul that he couldn’t come back that there was an emergency. 

Just then, Sonny appeared from the backroom carrying some bags of coffee. He looked at Will and mouthed the words “Everything okay?”

 Will nodded, thinking he must look pretty pale and upset, and they needed to get out of there. He said Gabi wasn’t feeling well, so he was going to take her home. He and Gabi went back to her little room above the pub and talked about everything. They talked through all the options, including abortion and adoption.   Will even offered to marry her. 

At that she smiled, and she wisely turned him down. 

“If you want to have it and raise it,” he said. “I’ll be there. Fifty-fifty.” 

The conversation was a good one, and even though Will was petrified, he just instinctively knew he had to be there for Gabi. That night, he even spent the night with her. It was totally platonic, and they didn’t do much sleeping, mostly talking. 

She was terrified, and so was he, and he was just mortified at the thought of telling his parents and grandparents. They all had such high hopes for him, and given that he had already come out to his father…this was just going to be a huge mess. 

 

***

Paul hadn’t seen Will in two days, and that worried him. Will had simply put Paul off because he said there was a family emergency. He didn’t specify what it was. 

Paul had no idea what that could be or whether it was just some BS excuse, but Paul went to the hospital and did his physical therapy session. The therapy happened in the section of the hospital where it was mostly offices, and Paul wore a hat and sunglasses hoping no one would recognize him. 

His arm ached like hell, and he was just about to head back to the hotel when he walked by a waiting room and spied Will flipping through a magazine. He approached him. 

“Hi,” he said, taking off his sunglasses.

 Will looked up and smiled, and his eyes darted around. “Hi,” he said. “What are you…oh, you’ve had therapy,” said Will in a low voice. 

Paul nodded, and then he said, “What about you? Are you getting blood taken?” This was the area of the hospital where they did blood work. Paul had a rare blood type and had been asked to give blood when the therapist saw that on his chart. 

Will shook his head. “No,” he said. “A friend is here. Sorry I’ve been busy, but things are, well, some stuff is going on. It’s..well, nothing… I mean.” 

Paul could tell that Will was upset, and whatever was going on with him was serious. There was just something about Will, as though his carefree nature had been drained from him. He was pale, and he couldn’t look Paul in the eye. 

Just then, an exceptionally beautiful young woman appeared in the waiting room. Paul noticed a bandage on her arm. He knew exactly who she was from the pictures he had seen. 

“Paul Narita,” said Will, “this is my friend Gabi Hernandez.” 

Paul held out his hand, and he shook it. Gabi looked worried, as worried as Will. Paul wondered if she was sick or something, and she was leaning on Will for moral support. 

“Will,” she said softly, “we need to go.” 

To Paul’s surprise, Will nodded in acquiescence and took Gabi by the hand. “I’ll text you later,” said Will absently as they disappeared down the hall. As they did so, Paul wondered what the hell was going on. 

***

 

That night, Will and Gabi ate at the pub. He kept asking her if she was okay, and she kept sighing and saying she felt fine. 

“You’re being nice,” she said. 

“Thanks,” replied Will, who didn’t think he had earned the compliment. He was just doing the right thing. 

“The Japanese guy at the hospital,” said Gabi.

“Yeah,” replied Will, a sinking pit in his stomach. “We played on the team together. He’s in town for specialized physical therapy.”  

“Is that what they call it?” she asked pointedly. “Because you have never been to Japan, but you have been to Hong Kong and you took Chinese in High School along with German and you don’t have Chinese characters tattooed on your leg. You have Japanese characters, and they spell out a name…Paul.” 

“How do you know?” asked Will carefully.

“I took a picture with my phone and uploaded it to a translator on the internet. You were asleep.” 

Will felt busted. “Do you know who he is? I mean really?” 

Gabi shook her head. 

“He’s a big star, so no one can know.” 

“Then he needs to stop looking at you like he wants to have you for breakfast,” she replied. Will heard a tinge of jealousy in her voice. 

He sighed. “Look,” said Will, “I told you, I’m here for you. What’s going on with you is more important right now,” Speaking those words hurt Will, but they were the truth. 

Just then, Nick strode into the pub, and he glared at the two of them. Gabi looked at him sadly, and Will felt bad for her. He may have not cared for Nick, but she clearly liked him. Now, whatever that might have become was over. 

“I don’t want to talk to him, and I think I should go upstairs and rest,” she said, getting up and disappearing.

NIck came up and said hello, looking back toward where Gabi had gone. Will said hello back, and the way Nick was looking at him, but couldn’t help thinking a silver lining would be ending any chance between something happening between Nick and Gabi.

*** 

Gabi said she was talked out and wanted some time alone, and so Will agreed to go visit Paul at his hotel suite. He showed up, and Paul was there and immediately hugged him.  
“I’ve been worried,” he said. 

“Why?” asked Will.

Paul took Will by the hand, and led him to the little couch in the suite. They sat down together, and Paul held his hand. “Because I know you,” he said, “and I can tell something is wrong. Is Gabi sick?” 

Will felt sick. This wasn’t his secret to tell, but Paul clearly knew him well. Just like Gabi. Will was starting to think he might work on hiding his emotions better. “Not exactly,” he said. 

Paul looked at him. “Then what?” 

Will sighed. “She’s pregnant.” He paused. “No, we’re pregnant. It’s mine. When I first got back…something happened between us. Just once, and this is the result.” 

Paul looked surprised, and then he closed his eyes. Will was worried that Paul would get angry, and then dump him. 

“I’m sorry,” said Will.

Paul shook his head, and then to Will’s surprise, he hugged Will. “Are you okay?” he asked. “This is huge.” 

“I screwed up,” said Will. “I’ve put Gabi in an awful situation, and I have to stick by her. I have to do right by her.” 

Paul hugged him harder. “Do you know what that is? What does she want?” 

Will sighed. “She’s considering her options. I’ll support her no matter what.” 

Paul let Will go, and he stood up and fixed them both some Scotch. “What do you want?” asked Paul. 

Will took the drink and took a gulp. He had been focusing on Gabi so much, he wasn’t even sure what he wanted. Will looked at Paul, and suddenly he was so happy that Paul was here. 

“Let’s talk about this,” said Paul. “It’s okay. I’m here. We’ll figure this out.” 

For the first time in days, Will felt a little bit relaxed, and he had a little hope that his life wasn’t destroyed.


	18. Chapter 18

Will was in Paul’s arms, and they were both naked beneath the covers, propped up on a pile of pillows. Paul always ordered extra pillows whenever he stayed for an extended period in a hotel, and so they were super comfortable. Paul and Will’s fingers gently entwined, and Will had his head on Paul’s shoulder. Paul’s bare skin felt so good next Will’s. 

It was dark out, but the street lights from the square below illuminated the room just enough so that Will could see. 

At first Will had resisted making love to Paul, thinking it wasn’t an appropriate time, but he was so lonely and scared and afraid about the situation with Gabi, and he had just wanted to forget. But he hadn’t forgotten, but Paul touching him and kissing and penetrating him had soothed him and calmed him but it hadn’t made him forget. Yet, he felt safe now, and he felt loved. 

“What do you want?” asked Paul softly. 

“I want to support Gabi,” replied Will. 

He felt Paul take a big breath. “No,” whispered Paul as he continued to stroke Will’s hand. “I want to know what you want. You’re half of this. What do you want? Do you want it to go away? Or do you want her to have it?” 

Will closed his eyes. He knew the answer. “This might be my only chance to have a child of my own,” replied Will. “I know it’s the wrong time, but I came at the wrong time and in the wrong situation. I want it. Him. Or her. I don’t care. I want the kid.”

Paul squeezed Will’s hand, and then he looked him in the eyes. “Then, you need to tell her that. She has a right to know.” 

Will felt a bit choked up. “It’s her body,” he gasped. “After what I did, using her the way I did…I don’t have a right…” 

Paul shook his head. “It’s not about right or wrong. She needs to know that you wouldn’t be helping raise the child out of obligation, but because you want it. You’ll love it.” 

Will swallowed, and then he got up out of bed and scrambled to where his pants were a rumpled heap in the corner. He retrieved his phone. He quickly wrote a text: “I want it. Just so you know.” 

He sent it quickly, before he got cold feet. 

He crawled back in bed with Paul. “I’m not sure that was appropriate to send in a text,” he sighed, “but I wanted her to know.” 

Paul kissed the top of his head. “Well, she’ll see it soon enough. I’m proud of you, and if it works out, I know you’ll make a great father.” 

Will nodded. It meant so much that Paul had faith in him. Suddenly, his phone beeped and he looked at it. 

Gabi had replied. “Thanks. Nick is here. We’re talking about everything.” 

Will swallowed. He had a sinking feeling about this. Gabi was the mother of his child, and her well-being was his business. Nick was bad for her well-being, he just knew it. 

***

Will went to visit Gabi in her room the next afternoon. He gave her a warm hug at the door, and then they sat down to talk. 

“I think I’m going to have it, and I want to keep it,” said Gabi.

Will felt an enormous relief wash over him. He grabbed her hand. “I’m glad, and I’m here. We’ll do this together. I’m going to take extra classes this spring, and I’m on track to graduate with no debt thanks to the Giants and what they paid me. We’ll have her or him…I’ll still be in school but by the time the baby is in school, I’ll have graduated and have a job.” 

Gabi nodded. “I’ve been thinking about that, too. I’ve got some scholarship money, and there’s the modeling money. We can use some of that to buy baby stuff.”

Will nodded. “My mom probably has everything from baby Grace still in storage. It’s all still good. I’ll ask her for it. We can use the money for babysitters. Also, I’ll have some extra from my college fund because of the baseball…it’s not going to be easy.” 

Gabi inhaled. “No,” she replied, “but we could maybe arrange our classes so that we can take turns caring for the baby.” 

Will looked around Gabi’s tiny little room, and he thought of the big apartment EJ had given him. His mother and EJ were still together, so maybe he could get an extension on the lease. His apartment was a one bedroom, but there was enough space for a baby…and Gabi, if she wanted to stay. 

Will sighed. His life was going to change, but he felt like this was right. He had a nervousness in the pit of his stomach, but he had no regrets. 

Suddenly, there was an aggressive pounding on the door. Gabi leapt up and opened the door, and in strode Nick. 

He glared at Will, but he mumbled a hello. 

“Gabi and I are having a private conversation,” replied Will. 

“About the baby, I assume,” said Nick as he reached into Gabi’s mini-fridge and got himself a soda. “I have thoughts on the situation.” 

Will drew a sharp breath. “Why is the situation, which is very personal by the way, any of your business?” 

Nick plopped down on the edge of the bed and smirked. “Because, I’m Gabi’s boyfriend and as such I think I have a say. Especially since I care about her more than someone like you ever could.” 

Will didn’t miss the scorn in Nick’s intonation, and he shot an angry look at Gabi. He couldn’t help it. It wasn’t her business to out him to anyone. 

Gabi shrugged. “I told him you offered to marry me, and then I told him why that would be a disaster. It’s the truth, right?” 

Nick smirked some more. “If you want to invite your boyfriend over, maybe that will make things easier.” 

Will glared. “My boyfriend respects that my decisions regarding my child and Gabi are mine.” 

Gabi folded her hands in her lap. “I’d like to get to know him. He seemed nice at the hospital.”

Will looked at Gabi, and he feared she was going to make this some kind of a foursome, but he wasn’t at all sure he wanted Nick around his kid. Nick, who had been to prison and didn’t seem to care much for Will’s orientation. 

Of course, both Will’s parents had been to prison, and he had no idea what his mother was going to think of his orientation. He had a few things he had to tell her, but at the moment she was living at the DiMera Mansion and he didn’t like going over there. 

“My boyfriend is nice,” said Will finally, but he got up, “and in fact I think I want to go see him. We have a lot to talk about, including when we are going to tell Rafe and my parents.” 

He left the room without even saying goodbye, pulling out his phone and texting Paul. Outside the pub, he ran straight into Sonny.

“Hey,” he said. “Are you okay. You look pale. Paler than normal.” 

Will inhaled. “You have no idea.” 

Sonny looked concerned. “Come on, come sit down. I’m a good listener.” 

Will sighed. There was something he needed to talk to Sonny about, something Paul couldn’t help him with.   
 They sat down at a booth, across from one another. Will inhaled and leaned over the table and spoke in a whisper.

“I have to come out to my mom,” he said. “My dad figured it out, so I didn’t have to, but now I have to tell my mom. Any advice to keep her from freaking out?” 

Sonny smiled. “I suppose that all depends on your mom. I gather she’s not very calm.” 

Will rolled his eyes. No, she was going to be anything but calm.


	19. Chapter 19

Will felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but whether it was Paul or Gabi, he didn’t feel like picking up. He and Sonny were walking along the river, and they had been talking about coming out as a process, something you do with anyone you are trying to get to know.

“You know,” said Will picking up a stone and throwing it into the water, “it was like a huge weight off my shoulder when my dad said 'I know'. Telling Gabi felt great. So, I don’t know why I’m so hung up about my mom. I guess because she won’t be chill about it.” 

Sonny put his hand on Will’s shoulder. “She loves you, and you said she doesn’t really have an opinion on us gays. Ran a cosmetics company. She should be okay.” 

Will looked over at Sonny. He really was a handsome guy, and he was kind and empathetic. Had he not been madly in love with Paul, things might have been different. 

“By the way,” continued Sonny, but then he stopped speaking and planed a gentle kiss on Will’s lips. It gave Will goosebumps, but he didn’t respond. He only could think of Paul back at the hotel. Sonny paused. “I gather from the look on your face the long distance guy is still in the picture.” 

Will looked down at his shoes, shyly. “I’m completely and totally in love with him, or I’d have kissed you back.” 

“He’s a very lucky guy,” said Sonny. 

Will smiled and blushed. “I’m the lucky one. In fact, I have to go. He’s in town for a visit, and I should go see him. Look…thanks, you really helped me.” 

Will turned to go, and he could feel Sonny’s eyes on him. He was flattered that Sonny liked him, but his heart remained with Paul.

***

Paul sat on his bed watching a Bollywood movie he’d found on cable. He didn’t speak a word of Hindi, but there was something about the spectacle that appealed to him. He also needed a mindless distraction for his worry about Will. 

Will was going to be a father. Paul was worried for him, but also a bit envious as he’d always wanted children but couldn’t see himself ever in a situation where he could have one, at least not as long as he was playing in the majors. 

Paul’s phone buzzed, and he saw that Will was downstairs and on his way up. Paul scrambled up and tidied the room a bit, and he got a couple of glasses out and a bottle of scotch. Soon, he opened the door to see Will coming down the hall, a bag slung over his shoulder. 

Paul grinned, and Will strode in and kissed him as Paul shut the door. 

“I hate that bellhop,” breathed Will. “I think he wants you.” 

Paul grinned. “I think he wants everyone, but he’s not my type.”

Paul noticed a bit of pink on Will’s cheeks, and Paul was happy he could still make him blush. “How’d it go with Gabi?” he asked. 

Will took a glass of scotch from Paul and drank it. “She and I have always got along, and we’ve agreed to raise the baby together. 

”  Paul grinned. “Congratulations,” he said. “I’m happy for you. Excited, too. I know…it’s not the best time, but it’s kind of exciting, isn’t it?”

Will sat down on the little couch, and Paul joined him. “I’m excited and scared, but there’s a fly in the ointment. Gabi’s got herself a straight boyfriend, and he’s a cousin of mine and I don’t like him.” 

Will proceeded to tell Paul about this cousin, and Paul was concerned. The guy sounded like a control freak, and Gabi seemed like the type of girl who liked to be controlled.

“It’s your child,” said Paul. “You’ve got rights. If need be, you can get a lawyer.” 

Will sighed. “Hopefully, it won’t come to that. Gabi is reasonable. I think I can work with her, but I”m not going to step back so any of her boyfriends can play daddy to my child. I’m the father, and I’m going to be there from the day he or she is born onward, before even. Meanwhile, I also need to come out to my family so I can explain why Gabi and I can’t be a true couple. It’s going to be a rough couple of weeks.” 

Paul put his arm around Will affectionately. “Well,” he replied. “I’m going to be here for at least a couple more weeks. I’ll be here for you when I can.” 

Will leaned into Paul and kissed him gently on the mouth. “I appreciate that. I know that you’re taking a risk being with me, and I love you all the more for it, but we also need to be careful. Gabi and Nick and my cousin’s cousin who is a friend of mine all know I’m gay. I’ve been telling people, and if they see us together…well, let’s just say we need to be careful. You’re career is important…too important to risk.” 

Paul felt a lump in his throat. In the midst of his huge, life-changing crisis, Will was still concerned about Paul and his career. 

Will’s eyes were suddenly on the TV. “I didn’t know you liked Bollywood movies,” he stated.

Paul put his forehead against Will’s. “I don’t, but I was watching it. No reason. Just bored.” 

“I think I can think of a way to entertain you, my love,” whispered Will. 

Paul inhaled, loving the smell of Will. Scotch, sandalwood and maybe …something like spearmint. 

Paul took Will’s glass from him and set it on the coffee table and then took Will by the hand and led him toward the bedroom. 

They got to the bed, and Will smiled over at Paul as he sat down and pulled his shirt over his head. Paul always got goosebumps when Will smiled at him that way. Paul pulled his own shirt over his head. 

“You’re amazing,” whispered Paul, who leaned down and pulled Will into an intense, open mouthed kiss. 

Will kissed him back, thrusting a tongue into Paul’s mouth. Will pulled Paul down on the bed and flipped him on his back. Will got a glint in his eye, and Paul knew what that meant. They’d done it a few times, and it always made Paul a little nervous. He was mostly a top, but Will was flexible and sometimes liked to top. 

Paul liked to make Will happy, and his heart started to beat in his chest. He felt so vulnerable when submitting to him. Paul undid his belt and pushed down his pants and underwear, and Will slithered out of his own pants. When they were both naked, Will leaned down and kissed Paul on the mouth again. Their cocks touched as Will did so and Paul groaned. 

Will reached over to the nightstand and retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom. Paul watched as Will squeezed some into his hands and then squeezed some directly onto Paul’s ass. 

Paul gasped. “That’s cold,” he said. 

“Sorry,” pouted Will, but Paul knew he wasn’t that sorry. 

Paul took a deep breath and relaxed as Will began to penetrate him with one finger. Paul had bottomed before, he’d only ever do this if he loved a guy, but he’d never bottomed for someone with as big a dick a Will and who could get so aggressive. Will was kind of amazing. He could be a total sub at times, letting Paul dominate, they could be equals and sometimes Will would take complete control - like he was at the moment.

Will methodically opened Paul up, and then removed his fingers and put on the condom. He squirted a generous amount of lube on himself and then leaned over and kissed Paul as he started to penetrate him. 

“That okay?” breathed Will through kisses. 

It stung, but it was okay so Paul nodded. 

“I love you for doing this. You feel so good,” continued Will as he pushed further. Paul’s eyes started to tear from the pain, but he didn’t want Will to stop. 

Will pushed all the way in. “Oh god,” gasped Paul, and Will started kissing his neck, but he didn’t move much. He was waiting for Paul’s body to adjust. 

“You know I’ll take good care of you,” whispered Will. 

Paul nodded furiously. “I’m okay,” he said, and it was half true. 

Will started to thrust, and also reached down and started to stroke Paul’s cock. “I want you to come when I’m inside you.”

Paul closed his eyes. He’d never managed to do that, but he wanted to for Will. He nodded, and Will shifted his body and found Paul’s sweet spot.

 “Oh god,” groaned Paul. 

Will grinned. He started to thrust, and Paul thought Will might be the sexiest guy he had ever met. Paul reached down and helped Will stroke and eventually the tension started to build and Paul felt himself go over the edge. 

“I’m coming…” he gasped. 

Will jerked him through, and Paul went limp. Will started to thrust, and Paul clutched at him, and then Will groaned and shuddered and collapsed on top of Paul. 

Will rolled off Paul, and Paul got up and retrieved a damp towel. They cleaned up in silence and then got under the covers. 

“I like it when you let me do that,” whispered Will. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, too.” 

Paul felt his cheeks get warm. There was something so very intimate about bottoming, and he didn’t dislike it. He liked it, because Will liked it, and because it felt good. 

“I love you,” said Paul simply. “I wish I didn’t have to go in a few weeks. I want to be here for you.” 

Will sighed. “Let’s think about the future later. We love each other, that’s what’s important.”


	20. Chapter 20

Will woke up, wondering for a moment where he was. He realized he was in Paul’s hotel suite, and in Paul’s bed. Will glanced over and saw Paul was sound asleep, curled up in a fetal position with steady breathing.

Will smiled softly, and he got up carefully so as not to wake Paul. He retrieved his phone, pulled on his jeans and padded to the main room, and he looked around.

He headed over to the bottle of scotch, and he poured himself a glass, and he was happy to find some ice left in the ice bucket. That made it easier to drink.

He sat down and looked out the window. He thought about Gabi, and he worried about her. Was she going to be okay in her little room? Was she eating enough? What is she needed something in the middle of the night?   Will worried that Nick might offer to help her, but he also wondered how he would stop Nick if Gabi wanted him in her life.

In any case, he also knew he had to tell his mom that she was going to be a grandmother, and tell his mother that he and Gabi weren't getting married because he was gay.

He took his phone and texted his mother that he needed to see her in person, as soon as possible.

“You’re up late.” she texted back.

“Yes," he said. “Couldn't sleep. A lot on my mind.”

“Are you at your apartment? You could come over to the mansion.”

“No, I’m at a friend’s.”

“A girlfriend? Who is she? Gabi?”

The phone buzzed.

“Where are you?” she asked. “Who are you with?”

“I told you,” he replied in a whisper. “I”m at a friend’s. Can we talk tomorrow? Lunch? Just you and me. No EJ.”

“Okay….” she said. She sounded suspicious. “noon?”

“I’ll be there,” he said. “Goodnight.”

Will sighed. His whole life was in transformation, but he wasn’t as panicked as he thought he should be. He was actually looking forward to the future. He had a plan for school, and he was ambitious. He now had a strong motivation.

He opened his email, and he looked at an email conversation from an editor at Grantland. This was the editor that had seen his blog about pitching in the majors, and he said that the combination of great - if raw writing skills with actual experience playing in the majors - was highly valuable to them. The editor had given him an assignment to read some great sports writing by people like George Plimpton, David Foster Wallace and Gary Smith.

Will had brought his laptop, and he opened it to his draft. The editor had given him some good templates, and he knew what he had to do. He started to write.

He didn’t know how long he had been engrossed in the project, when he looked up and saw Paul standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Paul was naked, his hair mussed and he looked adorably sleepy.

 “I didn’t mean to wake you,” whispered Will. “I just couldn’t sleep, so I thought I’d do some work.”

Paul yawned and approached Will, leading down and putting his arms around Will’s bare chest and kissing Will’s neck.

Will sighed, loving the feeling of Paul’s strong arms. He needed to put that in the article, just how strong a pitcher needed to be, just how perfectly proportioned Paul was.

Paul’s eyes glanced over the screen.   “Wow,” he said. “That looks good. Really good.”

Will felt himself blush, and he was pleased, but he shut the laptop. “I’ll let you read it when it’s done. You’re the inspiration for a lot of it. It’s a lot about why I am not able to pitch the way you do. You are such a …a near perfect combination of the right body, incredible self-discipline and ability…you have everything you need to be one of the best ever."

Paul sighed. “I love pitching…but you know it’s scary. My arm has been bothering me, more than I’ve ever told anyone.”

Will heard the fear in Paul’s voice. He stood up, and he pulled Paul into his arms. He kissed Paul’s neck and squeezed him tight. “There’s got to be a doctor who can help you. We’ll look for one. Not one from the team, who works for them, but the right one for you.”

Paul exhaled, and he broke their hug. “It means so much to me that you care. With all that you have going on…”

Will took one of Paul’s hands in his own. “I love you. That’s not going to stop because I have stuff going on in my life.”

Will led Paul back to the bedroom, and they laid down together. Will unbuttoned his jeans and wiggled out of them, kicking them aside. Paul propped himself up on one elbow and he ran a finger down Will’s body, tracing the planes of his chest.

“You’re so beautiful,” whispered Paul. “You’re body…your mind…your soul…I mean, you’re so much smarter than I am. I’m a jock…I’ve never read much of anything…I just know about baseball…I mean, there’s going to be guys at the university who know more than I do, will be able to talk to you about the books you read…”

Will’s mouth dropped open a little bit, and he was incredulous. Paul was a superstar, rich and famous and one of the best pitchers in the world. Will was a nobody, not important, at least not yet. Yet, Will recognized that Paul was insecure…afraid of losing his ability to pitch, and Paul seemed intimidated by Will’s intellectual nature.

Will leaned over and kissed Paul on the cheek. “Last time I checked, you could read, and I know smart you are. You have one of the smartest pitching strategies in the league…the smartest. You know everyone’s stats. You know the history every player, what pitches work, what won’t. If you’re a dumb jock, you’re the smartest dumb jock I’ve ever met.”

Paul seemed to relax, and he leaned over and their lips met very softly. Paul seemed to want to keep the kiss gentle and loving. For the first time, at least the first time when they were naked, Will felt like their kissing was really sexual. It was just a way of being close to each other.

“I love you,” whispered Will through kisses. “I love everything about you, even that I’ve read more books than you.”

Paul laughed. “I love you, even though your fastball sucks.”

Will sighed, and he realized he’d never felt so close to another person. Paul got a mischievous look in his eyes, and he moved toward Will and their mouths met again. This time, it was hard and sexual and Paul flipped Will over. He peppered kisses down Will’s back, and Paul’s strong hands massaged Will’s ass, spreading the flesh there.

Will gasped when felt Paul’s warm tongue on his asshole, and he groaned. It felt so good, and he just melted into the bed the pressure and wetness worked him open. Will closed his eyes. He felt Paul’s fingers penetrate him, one by one.

“That feels amazing,” whispered Will. “You’re amazing.”

Paul continued the process, lubing Will up and putting on a condom. Will wondered if maybe they should get tested so they didn’t have to…but then the thought of Paul leaving in a few weeks crept into his mind. He pushed it away, just as Paul pulled Will up on onto his hands and knees and began to penetrate his body.

“I love you,” grunted Paul as he started to thrust.

Will couldn’t respond with anything other than a series of groans and moans. Then when Paul reached around and grabbed Will’s cock and started to stroke him, Will nearly came undone.

He came harder than he’d ever come, almost sobbing through it. Almost roughly, Paul turned Will’s head toward him so they could kiss again. Then Paul pulled out and took the condom off. Will flipped over and started to jerk Paul off. Paul threw his head back and soon started come, and spurted all over Will’s face and neck.

He collapsed on top of Will, kissing him and licking the come up.

“I don’t want to ever lose you,” gasped Will, as he began to feel panicked just at the thought of losing Paul and what they had. He didn’t think he’d have the strength to face everything that was ahead of him without Paul. “I’m so afraid.”

Paul held him close. “So am I,” he replied.


	21. Chapter 21

Will and Sami sat in the huge DiMera dining room, which felt very empty with only the two of them. Sami sat at the head of the table and Will nextt to her. 

“So, what did you have to tell me?” 

Will sighed. “Well, I have two pieces of big news. Both are probably not what you want to hear, but they’re both good - mostly.” 

Sami looked at him. 

“Is it about this new girl? This girl you were with last night that isn’t Gabi?” 

Will rolled his eyes, but he saw his opening. “It wasn’t a girl. It was a guy. That’s news item number one. I’m gay.” 

Sami blinked. “You’re not gay. You were with Gabi.” 

Will nodded, figuring the best approach was the band-aid approach. “I was with her. Then I met a guy and fell in love with him, so I broke up with her. Mostly. I also slept with her one last time to make sure I wasn’t bi…and I’m not, but I did manage to get her pregnant, so you’re going to be a grandmother.” 

Sami paused for a moment, and Will realized she was speechless. “You’re not gay then.” 

Will sighed and then he leaned forward. “You don’t get to decide if I’m gay or not. I get to decide it, and trust me when I say you don’t want to know the details of how I know but just trust that I know. I’m not proud that I used Gabi but I have told her I’m 100% behind her and we’re going to raise the kid together as friends. My boyfriend supports our decision.” 

Sami shook her head. “You should talk to your father. He’ll be able to explain…he knows a lot about women…” 

Will smirked, and he helped himself to some more of the oysters that were being served for lunch on a Wednesday. “Dad knows I’m gay.” 

“You told him before you told me?” She spat the question. 

“I didn’t tell him. He saw me with my boyfriend and figured it out right away. He’s totally cool with it, though I’m not sure he'll be as cool with the baby thing. I haven’t told him about that yet, but I will. I would have told you both together, given your current relationship status, I didn’t want to stress dad out by making him be in the same room with you.” 

Sami glared at him. “So, does Rafe know?” 

Will sighed. “No,” he replied. “Gabi and I are going to tell him together tomorrow night. Rafe needs to know I'm going to be there for her. I even offered to marry her, but she doesn’t want a gay husband.” 

Sami looked confused. “How does she know you’re gay for sure?”   
Will noticed that the Oysters were gone, and he wondered if there were any more in the kitchen. “She knew before she knew…she’s not stupid. She could tell there was something wrong between us.” He paused. “Look, I love her, but as a friend. She loves me as a friend. We’re going to handle this.” 

Sami didn’t say anything for awhile, and so they sat in awkward silence. Very awkward silence. 

“This…boyfriend of yours. Is he nice?” she asked. 

Will smiled, and it wasn’t a smirk. Thinking about Paul, made him happy. “Yes,” he replied simply. “He’s very nice. I love him a lot, and if you’ve noticed I’ve very calm about all of what I just told you, well you can credit him.” 

Sami’s eyes shifted around the room. “When am I going to meet him? Does Gabi know him?…” 

Sami started peppering him with all sorts of questions, which he patiently answered, although he was evasive about her meeting Paul. It made him sad, but his mom couldn't be trusted with Paul’s secret the way his dad could. 

*** 

Paul had donned a disguise, and he was walking through the town square and wondering what he should do with himself while Will was with his mother. He wondered if he should have gone with Will, but Will insisted his mother couldn’t be trusted. 

“Paul,” said a voice from behind, and Paul turned to see Will’s father. 

“Hello, Mr. Horton,” he said politely. 

“I didn’t know you were in town, and you can call me Lucas,” said Lucas. “I assume you’ve seen Will.”   
 Paul nodded, feeling a slight burn on his cheek. Will had told him that Lucas had clocked them, and Paul didn’t quite know how to handle this. “Yes…Lucas,” he said. “I came here…I had to get some physical therapy and chose here… because I wanted to see Will.”   
 To Paul’s shock, Lucas grinned at him and seemed happy, clapping Paul on the shoulder. “Come on,” said Lucas, “I know a little coffee place not far from here. If you are important to Will, you're important to me. I’d like to get to know you.”

Paul must have gotten a scared look on his face, so Lucas leaned over. 

“It’s okay," he said in a low voice. “Nobody will hear it from me. You can trust me. I know how to keep a secret.” 

Paul didn’t trust a lot of people, but he found himself feeling very comfortable with Lucas. They went into a cozy little coffee bar, and they ordered lattes from the pretty barista, who smiled at the both of them as she gave them their drinks. 

Lucas and Paul sat down in a booth, and Paul wondered what to say.

“So,” said Paul. “where is Will this afternoon? I know he doesn’t have class.”

Paul took a sip of his coffee. "He's having lunch with his mother…I think he’s going to come out to her.”  
 Lucas looked a bit surprised, but he smiled. “I hope that goes okay. My ex-wife can be a bit high strung, but she loves Will more than anyone or anything…he was her first born. She’ll be in his corner, after she calms down.” 

Paul wondered how this woman would take the news she was going to be a Grandma, delivered along with the news that her son was gay, but he kept that to himself. 

“By the way,” said Lucas, “when I confronted Will about you two, about what was obvious to me at dinner in San Fransisco, his only concern was that I not tell anyone about you so I wouldn’t hurt your career. The whole telling me he was gay was an afterthought.” 

Paul noticed a bit of sharpness in Lucas’s voice, just the very tinge of an accusation. Lucas was worried that Will cared more about Paul than himself, and that would end up hurting Will. 

Paul leaned over and spoke in a low voice. “Will is a deeply empathetic person. It’s like…he never puts himself first. I admire him so much for that…and I would never take advantage of it. He needs to be protected, and I’m going to protect him as best I can.”

Lucas stared at him and drank a gulp of his coffee. “Is something going on? More than just the whole you’re in the closet thing?” 

Paul smirked. Will got his astuteness from his dad, Paul assumed. “I’ll let Will tell you all the things he needs to tell you, but I will tell you I’m in his corner, and I’m a good person to have in your corner.” 

Just then, Paul looked up and saw Will stride into the coffee shop and start talking to the barista. She was smiling at him, as though she knew him. Lucas turned, and he saw Will as well. He stood up and went to talk to Will, and that was when Will saw Paul. He smiled at him in a way that made Paul’s heart melt as he chatted with his father. 

Coffee in hand, Will came to the table with Lucas and sat down next to Paul. 

“I didn’t know either one of you knew about this place,” said Will. “I know the owners.” 

Lucas grinned. “Best coffee in town,” he replied. 

“How’d it go with your mom?” asked Paul. 

Will shrugged. “On a scale of 1 to 10, I’d say it was an 8. Ten being the best possible outcome.” 

Under the table, Will squeezed Paul’s hand, then he turned to his father. “So, what have you two been talking about?”


	22. Chapter 22

Will will was evasive about the conversation with his mother, but then he slipped. He didn’t slip with his father, but with his father right at the table, Will slipped.

“I think the baby thing softened the blow. She was already talking about digging some of Grace’s old things out.”

Lucas’s brow furrowed, and he put his coffee down on the table. “What?” he said. “Your mom is pregnant? ”

Paul and Will glanced at each other. Will took a deep breath, and he replied, “No…”

Lucas stared at him.

“I think maybe I should go,” said Paul, but Will squeezed his hand under the table.   “Don’t,” he said. “You already know everything, and you’re part of this since you’ve been so supportive.” He turned to his father. “When I first got back to town, I wanted to …well, I gave one last try at being straight. Gabi is pregnant, and it’s mine.”

Lucas took a deep breath, and he shook his head. Will felt a little sick. He knew his father didn’t want him making the same mistakes he did, and Will had not only done that, he had done it in a highly hypocritical and manipulative way.

“Lucas,” said Paul. “I know you’re upset, but I can tell you that Will has done everything right by Gabi. He’s even offered to marry her to make her family happy, but she’s smarter than that. The two of them are stepping up, and I’m really proud of Will.”

Lucas nodded. “Paul,’ he said. “I think I need to speak with my son alone.”

Paul looked Will in the eyes, and Will knew what he was thinking. Paul wanted to know if Will was okay with him leaving, and Will smiled and nodded. Paul smiled back, and to Will’s surprise, Paul kissed him on the cheek before getting up and leaving. “I’ll be in physical therapy all afternoon,” Paul said as he was leaving, “but if you need me just text.” Then Paul mouthed the words “I love you” as he was putting his coat on and left.

Will smiled to himself.  

“Well,” said Lucas, “your life just got complicated.”

Will sighed and he downed the last of his coffee. “My life was complicated before I was even born, as you well know. I know you must be disappointed with me. I’m disappointed with myself and what I did to Gabi, but this might be my only chance to have a child of my own, and even though the timing isn’t good, Gabi and I have a plan to get through school. I’ve got some baseball money, she’s got some modeling money. Things could be worse.”

Lucas looked Will in the eyes. “I wanted better for you. I want your child to have better,” he said.

Will ran a finger along the edge of his coffee cup, wondering how he could discuss this without pointing out what a complete nightmare Will’s early years had been. “Gabi and I don’t hate each other. We’re a team, and Paul is totally supportive. I mean..Gabi is seeing someone and that could turn out to be an issue, but right now my focus is taking care of Gabi. We’re going to tell Rafe tomorrow at dinner, together.”

Just then, Will looked up and he saw Sonny had appeared behind the bar and was talking to the young barista. Sonny saw Will and smiled and him, and then Lucas looked over his shoulder.

“Friend of yours?” asked Lucas.

“Yeah,” said Will. “Chad’s business partner. He’s Abigail’s cousin on the Kiriakas/Johnson side.”

“Oh,” said Lucas. “I heard Justin and Adrienne’s youngest was in town. He’s a good guy?”

Lucas looked at his watch, and then he sighed again. Lucas had done a lot of sighing in this conversation. “I have to get to the office,” he said. “We’ll talk later. You’ve got a lot of decisions to make, and I want to help if I can.”

With that, Lucas got up and put on his coat and left. Sonny approached the table.

“How are you?” he asked. “You look pale. Can I get you another coffee?’

Will shook his head. “I came out to my mom, and it went okay, but other stuff is going on. It’s going to be fine though. I just think I need to go to the gym.”

Sonny grinned. “I was planning on going myself.”

Will was confused. “You don’t have to work?”

“No,” replied Sonny. “I’’m working all day tomorrow. I just stopped in to check on a couple of deliveries.”

Will was glad to have the company, and Sonny had become a good friend. As long as the crush Sonny seemed to have on Will didn’t become an issue, he hoped their friendship could continue to blossom. It was nice to have a gay friend, someone who knew the ins and outs of living out and proud.

At the gym, Will couldn’t help but notice their workouts were completely different. Will liked to lift weights and run, but Sonny seemed most enamored of the climbing wall. Will’s terror of heights kept him far away from that, but he did admire Sonny’s ability to scale the wall.

In the locker room, Will asked about Sonny’s mountain climbing experience. Sonny told him - using a funny mixture pride and modesty - about climbing K2 and hiking in Nepal.

“I did some hikes when I lived in Switzerland,” said Will, “but nothing that involved ropes or gear. Just good shoes.”

Will was wrapped in a towel, and Sonny’s eyes were looking at Will’s thigh.

“Japanese?” he said.

“You read Japanese?” asked Will, curiously.

Sonny shook his head. “No,” he said, “but I can tell if the characters are Japanese. What does it say?”

Will blushed. “I’d tell you, but then I’d have to kill you. All you need to know is that it’s the name of my good luck charm.”

Sonny looked intrigued. “I’ll figure it out eventually,” he said, and the flirtatiousness in his voice wasn’t lost on Will.

Will was flattered that a guy like Sonny would find him attractive, and Sonny was absolutely attractive, but Will didn’t like this…standing in a locker room, both of them nearly naked and flirting. It was a recipe for something Will didn’t want to think about. His heart was with Paul.


	23. Chapter 23

Paul was done with physical therapy for the day, and he was nervous for Will, who was off telling Gabi’s protective older brother his was going to be an uncle and presenting the plan. Paul was so proud of Will, and he had even thought offering to go along, but maybe the baby daddy’s boyfriend wasn’t an appropriate tag along. 

Paul may have been proud of Will, but he was also worried. By the time Gabi had the baby, he would be at Spring training, far away from here. Will wouldn’t be able to just pop down to visit like they had planned. He’d be taking care of his child. 

Paul wondered if he would have a place in the kid’s life. What would he be? The Asian Uncle who taught him or her to pitch and how to swear in Japanese? Paul smiled. He liked the idea of that, but then again maybe Will would want a lover who could be more open, more of an official stepfather. 

Not knowing what else to do with himself, Paul headed to the little coffee shop he, Will and Lucas had spent time at. He wondered if the pretty barista would be working again, because she sure made a damn good latte. 

He strode in and saw that she wasn’t there, but there was a pretty barista. He was tall, had gorgeous blue eyes and was chatting up two appreciative female customers. He looked up, and his eyes widened. 

“Wow,” he said. “What can I get you?” 

Paul was used to getting recognized. “A latte exactly like I had yesterday,” he replied. 

The barista smiled. “Emma makes them like I make them, and we both were taught by my partner, so I think I can help you out. The two girls took their coffees to a table, and both Paul and the barista smiled at them as they went. 

“So,” said the barista as he started to make the latte. “What is a big time ball player doing in this little berg?” 

Paul shrugged. “I had some business here…believe it or not.” 

The guy then grinned at him, as he started to steam the milk. “You know, my best friend from high school Will pitched for the Giants last season. You must know him…” 

Paul smiled. “You must be Chad,” he replied, remembering that this was the guy who had stolen Will’s high school girlfriend. 

“Guilty,” he said and held out his hand.

Paul shook it. “You can call me Paul. Will mentioned you. I’ve seen him a couple of times since I’ve been in town. We miss him in the dugout.” 

Chad handed Paul the latte. “I’m going to have to get on his case about not mentioning that. He’s got this annoying habit of downplaying how awesome it was he got to play in the majors.” 

Paul took a sip, and Chad had spoken the truth. The latte tasted exactly it had yesterday. 

“So,” said Paul, “have you seen Will lately? I’ve just been wondering where he’s been.” 

Chad shook his head. “He’s been busy with school. My business partner has been hanging out with him a little lately, more than I have. You could ask him. He should be here a little later.” Chad pulled out his phone. “Yeah, he’ll be here later. Did you know I"m seeing Will's cousin? Sort of. It's been an on and off thing…she’s ….well, it’s complicated.” 

Paul thought for a second. Will talked about a lot of cousins, so he wasn’t sure which one Chad was referring to, but he supposed he would find out. Paul pulled out his own phone and wrote a text to Will, asking him to come by the coffee shop when he was done. There was no immediately response. 

It was getting late in the day and dark outside. Chad even closed the blinds as they chatted about the Giants upcoming chances. The two girls and the three other customers eventually left, and Chad locked the door behind them. 

“Stay as long as you like. I’ve got to go into the back and check on something,” said Chad as he disappeared. 

Paul couldn’t help appreciate the little perks of fame at a time like this, as he checked his phone again. He was so engrossed in old texts from Will, he didn't even look up when he heard Chad come back in the room.

“Paul?” said a familiar voice that wasn’t Chad, and a chill went down Paul’s spine. He turned and thought maybe he was dreaming.

“Sonny?” said Paul.

Sonny smiled at him, and he rushed into Paul’s arms. Paul instinctively threw his arms around Sonny and inhaled the scent of him. Of course, Sonny always smelled and tasted a little like coffee. He used to joke about his addiction all time. 

Sonny broke the hug and kissed Paul on the lips. Without even thinking about it, Paul returned the kiss. It felt so familiar and right, he couldn’t help himself. At least, until Sonny thrust his tongue into Paul’s mouth. That’s when Paul pushed him away.

“Oh,” said Sonny. “I’m sorry. There’s no one here but my business partner and he’s on the phone with a supplier back there. Should be a few minutes,” Sonny took Paul by the hand “but I understand. You know I’d never do anything to hurt you…” 

Paul gently pulled his hand away. “You hurt me when you walked out. You hurt me when you wanted me to choose between my dream career and you. Do you have any idea how wrecked I was when you left? I thought I’d never get over it.” Paul was surprised at the anger he heard in his own voice. 

Sonny looked hurt, too. “I’m sorry,” he said in a whisper. “You know that’s not why I left. I just found the closet so suffocating…it wasn’t that I didn’t love you.” 

The words stung, and Paul felt the old wounds open up. “You just didn’t love me enough,” he replied, "but I’ve found someone who does.”

Sonny’s eyes got big, and Paul could tell he’d struck an emotional blow. He knew he shouldn’t have blurted it out that way, with the intention to hurt Sonny. He hadn’t even realized how angry he still was until this moment, and yet, he was also happy to see Sonny…who was Chad’s business partner. 

Paul started to make a connection with something Chad had said earlier. Sonny knew Will.


	24. Chapter 24

Will was exhausted, totally and completely emotionally exhausted. Facing Rafe with Gabi and being peppered with all the questions, coming out to him and telling him everything…it had just floored him.

He got home to his apartment and practically shuffled to the couch and collapsed. He pulled out his phone, and he saw Paul had texted multiple times. 

Will texted back. “Come to my place. I need you.” 

It was true on many levels. He wanted to be with Paul, of course, but he also needed Paul’s emotional support. He needed to tell someone everything that had happened, just vent. He felt like he couldn’t talk to anyone else, that no one - even his father - could understand why Will had gotten himself into this predicament. 

“I'll be right over,” replied Paul. 

Will smiled, took off his shoes and decided he should be a good host. He got a bottle of wine and opened it to let it breath and got out some bread and olive oil. It was all very nice, but it represented all the provisions he had. They’d have to order something if they wanted a full meal. 

Finally, Paul texted that he was downstairs, and Will buzzed him up. Will opened his door, and he poured two glasses of wine. 

Paul strode in and shut the door behind him. Will smiled to himself when he saw the Paul had brought an overnight bag. That made Will happy. He wanted to spend the night with Paul in his bed. 

Paul looked at him, and Will thought for a moment he was upset. 

“Is something wrong, baby?” asked Will. “Can I help?” 

Paul shook his head. “I had a stressful day, but it was probably nothing compared to yours.” 

“That doesn't matter,” said Will as he approached and gathered Paul into a deep and warm hug. “I’ll help if I can, even if it is only to distract you.” 

Will inhaled the pleasant, now familiar scent of his boyfriend, and Paul put his arms around him and hugged back. 

“How did it go?” asked Paul. 

Will giggled nervously. “Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to come out to people without telling them I’ve also a baby on the way. Although, the two pieces of information seem to cancel each other out. Still, I think we had Rafe calmed down before I left. Gabi defended me, thankfully. She’s really been wonderful.” 

Paul sighed deeply. “Her boyfriend didn’t tag along?”

“Thankfully, no,” replied Will who led Paul to the couch. They each sat with a glass of wine, and Will toasted to Paul. “To avoiding stress,” said Will, hoping Paul would know he was joking. 

Paul smirked. “To coming out. May it get easier for you every time.” 

Will smiled, happy that Paul cared even though he couldn’t come out himself. “It does get…well not easier per say, but smoother…you know…you know you might think about telling your mom. She might surprise you. She loves you.” 

Paul shook his head. “No,” he replied. “You don’t understand Japanese culture…I’m the only son…” 

Will felt sad for Paul, but he understood. He leaned over and kissed Paul on the cheek. “I understand, but if you ever want to tell her…I’ll be there for you. You won’t be alone.” 

Paul inhaled a sharp breath. “Do you wish you had a boyfriend who could talk to you about coming out…how people will treat you when they know?” 

Will sipped his wine, and he realized Paul was insecure about being in the closet, as Will had started to leave it. He shook his head, and he said, “No, of course not. Besides, I’ve got a friend who is out…Chad’s business partner. He’s been a supportive friend.” 

Will saw from the look on Paul’s face, that he was irritated. "A friend?” asked Paul. 

Will realized that Paul was jealous, which was mostly ridiculous. Sonny was attractive, to be sure, but Will knew who loved. “Yes,” replied Will. “Just a friend who I’ve talked to about being gay…nothing more. I mean…he asked me if I wanted to be more and I said no. I didn’t want him…and he’s wonderful and hot and nice, but he’s not you.” 

“I'm glad to hear that," replied Paul as he took Will’s wine from him, and he put both glasses on the coffee table.

Will wondered what was up with Paul, because he seemed upset. Will didn’t know how else to help him, so he leaned over and kissed him. Paul immediately made the kiss deeper and more aggressive, thrusting his tongue into Will's mouth. 

Paul kept kissing Will but he pulled Will to his feet. Will expected Paul to take him to the bedroom, but that didn’t happen. Paul stepped back from Will and undid his belt and pushed down his pants and underwear so his cock sprang free. Paul pushed Will gently on the shoulders, and Will got the message and got on his knees. 

Will took Paul’s cock in his hand, and he licked the tip carefully. Will glanced up at Paul, who gasped and closed his eyes. 

Will then swallowed Paul’s cock, taking it deep into his through and bobbed up and down. Paul groaned and ran his hands into Will’s hair, pulling almost painfully. 

“That’s good, baby," grunted Paul. “You like that don’t you?” 

Will couldn’t respond much, but he nodded slightly. He knew Paul was upset about something, but this felt good. Dirty, but good. Whatever was wrong, Will wanted to make Paul feel good. To that end, he slipped his hand around and began caressing Paul’s tight ass. Then, he pressed his finger into Paul’s ass, applying what he hoped was the right amount of pressure. 

It didn’t take long to work, and Paul half screamed, shuddered and came into Will’s mouth as Will continued to suck. As Will swallowed, Paul’s hands became gentle and massaged Will’s scalp. 

“You’re such a good boy,” whispered Paul. 

Will let go and looked up and Paul, smiling. “I know," he replied. “Don’t forget it either.” 

Paul pulled Will up into a deep kiss before sitting down on the couch and pulling Will onto his knee, as they continued to kiss. Will put his arms around Paul’s neck, reveling in Paul’s pleasure. 

He figured whatever was bothering Paul would pass.


	25. Chapter 25

Paul kissed Will's neck and held him gently, amazed that Will was so open and so eager to make Paul happy even when Paul wasn’t in the best of moods. Paul was still confused, though. He knew he had no reason to be angry at Will, but he was…jealous and fearful that Sonny and Will might …might connect with each other. Sonny was out and proud, and Sonny wanted a family and to be married. Will didn’t need a closet-case for a boyfriend…not with a child on the way.

Sonny obviously had seen something in Will, which made perfect sense. Will was easy to love.

Paul was so confused, but he knew he didn’t want to be anywhere in the world than where he was now, and he wanted to take care of Will and make Will happy. He had to show Will how much he loved him.

“Come on,” whispered Paul. “I want to see your bedroom.”

Will grinned at him. Since Paul had been in town, they had always met at his hotel for fear someone would recognize Paul at Will’s place. Will stood up and Paul followed, but he had to kick off the shoes and clothes that were at his ankles.

Will’s bedroom was big, with a double bed and big windows that were thankfully covered by wooden blinds…and what appeared to be a balcony door.

Paul pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside and crawled up on the bed and made himself comfortable on the pillows. “I'm feeling pretty naked,” he said, “so I’m going to have to ask you to take off your clothes.”

Will smirked and he started to unbutton his shirt. Paul watched carefully, thinking about how beautiful Will was as Will threw off his shirt and began to take off his pants.

Paul felt his dick start to get hard again, just watching Will and seeing that Will was hard and wanted him.

Will crawled up on the bed and on top of Paul and their mouths met in a dizzying kiss. Paul snaked his arms around Will’s chest and then flipped Will onto his back. Their tongues were dancing, and Will was moaning softly.

Paul gasped as their cocks touched. “I need to fuck you,” he whispered into Will’s ear.

Will nodded. “I need you to…so much.”

Will reached over to the nightstand and pulled out some supplies. Paul impatiently took them, and he systematically started to open Will up. Will relaxed beneath his fingers, and Paul searched Will’s face…Will looked so sexy and dreamy and so carefree.

Paul couldn’t wait any longer. He removed his fingers and put on a condom before entering Will. Paul tried to be careful, but he rushed a bit and Will cried out in pain and tears formed in his eyes.

“Sorry,” gasped Paul, who immediately froze to give Will a chance to adjust.

“It’s okay,” choked out Will, but Paul knew he was lying.   “Shhhh….” whispered Paul in his ear. As hard as it was to wait to move while enveloped by Will’s body, Paul applied his athlete’s discipline to the task. He gently kissed Will, and then he reached down and gently rubbed Will’s cock, which seemed to ease Will’s pain.

“Can you come just like this?” asked Paul, rubbing Will harder. “Even with the pain?”

 Will nodded and closed his eyes, and Paul kept stroking him until Will finally groaned and shuddered and spilled all over their stomachs.

“Good boy,” gassed Paul, and then he started to thrust and thrust hard, until he was coming so hard he was shaking. Will held him close as he collapsed.

“I love you,” groaned Paul.

***

A few hours later, Paul slept soundly at Will’s side as though he didn’t have a care in the world. Will looked at him, worried. Something was upsetting Paul, and Will couldn’t figure out what it was. Maybe it was just the whole situation with Gabi and the baby and the fact that eventually Paul was going to have to leave for spring training.

The thought of their separation made Will nauseous, so he tried not to think about it. Without Paul, he was sure he wouldn’t have been able to face everything, but the reality was that they would have to be apart in a few months.

Will got up, gingerly getting his robe and heading to the living room. He finally understood all the crass jokes about gays and asses hurting, because his ass hurt. It was nothing he couldn’t handle, but he did grab some tylenol and washed it down with water before sitting down before his computer and beginning to write.

Will had been writing his article for Grantland, but there were things he couldn’t put into that article. Things he couldn’t reveal in order to protect Paul, but Will really had things he needed to say. So, he had decided to sublimate all of it into fiction, a novel about two baseball players who fall in love during the 1950s and can’t come out. One of them becomes a great picture, the other falls in with the beatniks of Greenwich Village.

The writing was flowing easily, and Will felt very good about the results.

Will worked so hard that he was surprised when he looked up and that it was beginning to get light outside. Will got up and made some coffee, then his phone pinged.

It was Gabi.

“Are you home?” she asked.

He replied that he was.

 “Can I come over?” Please?”

Will was about to say no, but then he realized that this was the mother of his child. He replied that he wasn’t alone, but if she was quiet she could come over. She replied that she was on her way.

 Will quietly picked up Paul’s clothes and the wine glasses from the night before, and then he waited. Gabi texted that she was downstairs, and Will buzzed her up. He was slightly resentful of the intrusion, but that evaporated when she opened the door.

Even in the low light, he saw that Gabi had a bruised and blacked eye.

“What happened?’ asked Will, and then Gabi started to cry.


	26. Chapter 26

Will was horrified at the sight of Gabi, and led her into the apartment and sat her down on the sofa. 

“What happened?” he asked, but she only cried more. 

Will was pretty certain that the crying meant that her eye hadn’t been bruised by accident, and Will knew the person who was probably responsible. Will did his best to swallow his rage, and he tried to focus on Gabi. 

He went to the kitchen and made up an ice pack with some dish towels. He brought it to her and she gingerly placed it on her eye. He gently rubbed her arm affectionately, and he hoped she would start to feel better - or at least safe.   
 “Do you want to tell me what happened?” he asked softly. 

To his disappointment, Gabi shook her head. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Do you need to go to the hospital? Is the baby okay?” he asked softly.

She nodded. “I’m okay.” 

Will didn’t buy it, but he knew that he shouldn’t push her. This was a serious situation, and Will had to take it seriously. However, that became a little more difficult want Paul strode into the living room without any clothes on, and Gabi’s mouth dropped open.  
 At least she stopped crying, thought Will. 

Paul saw her and then darted back into the bedroom. Gabi giggled and wiped her nose. “He’s really cute,” she said. 

Will smiled. “I know. Do you mind if I go talk him down? He’s probably mortified.” 

She smiled and nodded. 

“Keep that on your eye,” said Will as he got up. “You’re safe here, and we’re going to take care of this together. We’re family, you and I, even if it’s…a little weird.” Will impulsively kissed Gabi on the cheek before he went into the bedroom.

He found Paul pulling on his pants. “You could have warned me,” snapped Paul. “What’s your baby mama doing showing up in the middle of the night anyway?” 

Will inhaled. “The mother of my child? She came because I think my piece of shit cousin hit her, but she hasn’t admitted that to me yet. You may not have seen, but she has a black eye that’s pretty ugly looking…”

Paul inhaled and closed his eyes. “Shit…I’m sorry…is she okay?”

Will swallowed. “Physically, I think she’ll be okay but I don’t know…this is a pretty nasty situation. Nick used to be a good guy, but something happened to him, and he turned hateful and cruel…and I’m sure prison didn’t help.” 

Paul gathered Will into his arms and kissed his shoulder. “I’ll just hang out here while you handle it.”   
 Will hugged Paul tight. “Just give us a few minutes,” he replied. “Then you can come out. Dressed this time. She knows your here, and I want her to know that she doesn’t have to be uncomfortable around you.”

Paul looked at Will as though he found this amusing, and then he nodded, and Will ventured back out into the living room where Gabi was still holding the makeshift ice pack on her eye. 

“Let me look at that,” said Will softly as he sat next to her. He looked at her eye, and it was pretty nasty but he didn’t think it would swell shut. 

“I didn’t get you in trouble with your boyfriend, did I?” she asked. 

Will shook his head. “He’s fine, just a little embarrassed. He’ll be out in a minute, but even if you did get me in trouble, it wouldn’t matter. You know if you are ever in trouble, you can count on me.” 

She smiled, and she nodded. “I’ve made your life so complicated…” 

Will smirked. “I could say the same thing about yours, couldn’t I? Now…do you want to tell me what happened?”

Gabi nodded, and she started to speak. Nick apparently was very interested in her, and he wanted to be with her and raise the baby, and he had been hinting around that maybe she should ask Will to step aside. The thought filled Will with anger, no way would he step aside for someone like Nick. He was the baby’s father. If Gabi wanted to raise it, he would be there 100% as the dad. Gabi seemed to understand this, and finally after she put him off and tried to break up with him…Nick had hit her. 

“You can't see him again,” said Will. “No matter how much he apologizes. He hit a pregnant woman. He also went to jail for murdering someone…” 

Gabi shook her head. “He seemed so nice, and he really seems to care…” 

Will sighed. “If he cared,” he replied softly, “he wouldn’t have hit you. He wants to control, and when you wouldn’t let him…look what he did.” 

Will felt out of his depth. Gabi needed therapy or something to help her untangle this or she might let him sweet talk her. He would call his grandma in the morning, and he would have her recommend someone. 

Just then, Paul emerged from the bedroom, fully dressed. 

“I know we’ve met,” said Paul holding out his hand, “but this feels a little different. Now we know each other’s secrets.” 

Gabi reached out her hand and shook it. “You’re the baseball star. I’ve seen you on tv. Nobody can no you’re gay because…because people are crappy.” 

Paul laughed. “That’s about right, and I’ve never trusted anyone with my secret besides guys that I’ve…well, you know. Now, I am going to have to trust you, but Will says I can.” 

She smiled, and she nodded. “I wouldn’t ever tell.” 

Paul smiled. “Hey…should I make coffee.” 

Gabi nodded. “I would like that.” 

“Decaf,” said Will. “I have some believe it or not.” 

Paul nodded, and went to the kitchen and started rummaging around. 

“Do you want to go to the police?” asked Will. “He’s on parole, and they’ll send him back like that if he hit a pregnant woman.”   
 Will was hoping she would say yes, but he figured she would say no. He was right, and he didn’t press the matter either. Instead, he told her she could stay at his place for as long as she wanted to, move in if she needed to. He would go back to her room with her and help her pack. 

Eventually, after they had all chatted over coffee about nothing important Gabi seemed very tired. She hadn’t slept. Will said he would go make up his bed for her, and Paul followed him. Thankfully, he kept a spare set of clean sheets that he could put on the bed. He and Paul stripped the bed and made it. 

“This guy doesn’t sound like a garden-variety bastard,” said Paul. “He was in jail for murder.” 

Will nodded. “I know,” he replied, “but we can’t push. She’ll just run back to him…dammit.” 

Paul came over and he hugged Will again. Their lips met in a kiss that was loving and comforting, and it gave Will goosebumps. Paul was here for him, and that made all the difference. It’s just that Gabi didn’t have anyone like that in her life, which was what made her vulnerable to Nick. 

“We have to protect her,” said Paul. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this. We have to come up with a plan.”   
 Will hugged him tightly. He knew Paul was right, he just didn’t know what the plan should be.


	27. Chapter 27

Will set the Christmas tree he had bought near the fireplace where it was visible through the window, should any of his neighbors be looking at what the one resident of the top floor apartment. It wasn’t very tall, only about five feet, and he had strung some twinkling white lights on it. Other than that, the tree was bare.

He had collected a number of ornaments as a kid, and of course he had one that hung on the Horton Christmas tree, but he had none of those. So, he had bought a box of silver orbs and a star to go on top. He also had set out beer and popcorn for his first tree decorating party.

He even put on a jazzy Christmas album, and he waited for a few minutes until there was a call from the doorman to say that Paul was on his way up. Will smiled to himself and went and opened the door to see Paul getting off the elevator with several shopping bags.

“Welcome to my tree trimming party,” said Will.

Paul grinned and came inside. “I brought more ornaments, including some baseball themed ones. I know it’s silly..but maybe it’s a silly time of year. There won’t be any visible green when we’re done, I fear,” he said putting down the bags and giving Will a kiss on the cheek.

“I love it. I wouldn’t have anyone else help me trim my first tree,” replied who leaned over and gave Paul a more romantic kiss on the mouth.

“Well, I thought I was already the first to trim trim your tree,” replied Paul suggestively, and Will laughed.

They settled in and started drinking beer and adding ornaments. Tipsy and happy, they fussed over the placement of ornaments and tinsel.   “Are you sure you don’t want to invite Gabi over?” asked Paul.

Will shook his head. “She’s with Rafe tonight. I wanted it to be…just the two of us. I think next Christmas it will be the four of us…you, me, Gabi…and the kid. At least I hope you’ll be there.” Will paused. “Are you sure you don’t want to go be with your mom and grandpa for Christmas?”

Paul shook his head. “It would be one thing to fly back to San Fransisco, but since they are in Japan, it’s not worth it for just a few days. So, I get to be with you when I’m not in my hotel room watching old black and white Christmas movies.”

Will felt sad for a moment. He’d invited Paul to his family’s big Christmas celebration at the Horton house, but Paul had declined, worried that people would realize the truth about them. Will conceded this was a valid concern, but he was still sad about it.

 “Well,” he said, “I’ll spend an hour or so with my family then I will slip out to be with my boyfriend. I’ve already bought you a present.”

Paul grinned. “I’ve got you something, too, but you can’t open it until Christmas. Paul looked up at the top of the tree, Do you have something for the top…”

Will paused, and a very dirty double entendre formed on his list, but Paul dissolved into giggles before he even got to say it. Will blushed, and he just loved the sound of Paul’s laughter. It was just…musical. Paul didn’t laugh very often. He was so intense, so when Will made him laugh he was proud. It made Will felt special.

He grabbed the silvery star he’d gotten and put it on the top of the tree, and it felt finished, finally.

“Well, what shall we do now?” said Will, who turned to Paul, and Paul answered with a deep and loving kiss.

Their tongues danced, gently but passionately.

“Come on,” whispered Paul, who took Will by the hand and led him toward the bedroom.

Will sighed and followed him. They kept kissing as they took off each’s other’s clothes, leisurely peppering the process with kisses and caresses. Paul sat on the edge of the bed, and Will smiled and knelt before him.

Will took Paul’s cock into his mouth, and Paul gasped with pleasure. Will used his mouth and tongue, knowing just how to give Paul maximum pleasure without sending him over the edge. From the noises Paul was making, Will wasn’t sure if this was good or bad - he kind of felt like he was torturing Paul, but he was okay with that.

“Honey,” gasped Paul, “I need you. Need to be inside you. Need to fuck you.”

Will let go, and he crawled up and kissed Paul. Paul kissed him back, deep and slow before pushing Will onto his back on the bed. Paul straddled Will, smiling down at him.

“God,” whispered Paul, “Do you know how much I love you? I never thought I could feel this way again…but you’ve …you’re just so special.”

Will reached up and caressed Paul’s face. “It’s amazing that you love me…my life is such a mess.”

Paul shook his head and he whispered no. “You’re braver than I would have been, and I am so proud of you.”

Paul reached up and got a bottle lube and some condoms from the nightstand. Will decided he wanted the night to be really special.

“Do you want to go bare?” he asked. “I was tested at the hospital…”

Paul looked at him. “I gave blood not long ago, came back clean. You really want to? I haven’t been with anyone else…”

Will grinned and nodded furiously. Paul looked a little nervous, but he squeezed some lube on his fingers and gently started to open Will up. Will inhaled and relaxed, closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasant sting. It always hurt a little bit, but the pleasure far out weighed the initial pain.

“God,” gasped Paul. “I love how you love dick. I can’t get enough of you…”

Will felt his face get warm, and he grinned. “Then get to it. I want to feel you inside me.”

Paul obeyed, removing his fingers and pouring a generous about of lube onto his cock. He crawled on top of Will and positioned himself to enter. Will felt him begin to push in, more tentatively than usual. It feel just a little different, skin on skin, but Paul groaned and started to shake. Will wondered if it really felt so much better or if it was just the trust…but soon it didn’t matter as Paul pushed in all the way.

“I love it,” groaned Will. “I love it so much.”

Paul started to thrust. “Yeah,” he groaned. “You’re such a good boy, the way you take cock. I love you so much. You feel so good…I’m going to breed you…you want that, don’t you?”

Will started to trembled and he nodded. “Yeah,” he replied. Words were begging to fail him as Paul started to thrust even harder. Will needed release, and he reached up and started to stroke himself. He came so quickly, he surprised himself, spurting between their bodies and clenching tightly around Paul, who barely seemed to notice. Paul kept thrusting for a few more minutes, then shuddered and moaned as Will pulled him close, feeling the slick sweat on Paul’s back, and kissing his neck.

“I love you so much, baby,” whispered Will. “You’re my everything.”

Paul sighed. “That was amazing…you don't know…oh god, I’ve never…oh wow…”

Will smiled. He was happy, despite everything that was hanging over them both, he was happy.

They recovered for a few more minutes, then they cleaned up and got more beer and settled in to watch a movie on the TV in Will’s bedroom.

They didn’t get dressed, just got under the covers and Will enjoyed the feeling of Paul’s naked skin against his. HIs worries about Gabi and Nick and everything seemed very far away, and he was happier than he had ever been. Even though that scared Will, he wouldn’t have changed a thing about his life.


	28. Chapter 28

The ornaments were hung, and Will's father and Aunt Jennifer were mingling with the many guests. Will had grabbed some of the spiked holiday punch, and nobody seemed to mind. The news of Gabi and his impending parenthood had trickled through the family, and so Gabi was there and Jennifer and Hope cooed over her and told her how exciting it was going to be.

The news of Will’s sexuality wasn’t as widely known, but everyone knew that Gabi and Will had mutually decided they were better off as friends but would be raising the child together. Still, several busybodies did mention how well the future parents seemed to get along, and they both just nodded and smiled.   Will was hovering near the door, thinking of Paul, who was waiting at Will’s apartment, but he didn’t feel right about leaving just yet. Just as he was wondering if he could refill his punch and still drive the sports car EJ had given him for Christmas back home. The concoction was pretty weak, so he thought so, but then he felt a playful tap on his shoulder.

He turned, to see Sonny grinning at him. “Merry Christmas,” he said.

Will grinned back, grateful to see someone who knew the truth about Will and didn't judge at all.

“How are you?” asked Sonny. “I know you have a lot going on.”

Will sighed. Sonny knew all about Gabi and the pregnancy, and he seemed genuinely understanding of how it happened. “You know it,” replied Will, “but I think it will be okay. Gabi and I have always been good as friends. We were a disaster as a romantic couple for obvious reasons, but as friends we’ll take great care of the kid.”

Sonny glanced over at Gabi, who was chatting with Abigail. “I’m glad it's worked out, and both of you will be able to pursue appropriate romantic options.”

Will’s mind flashed to some of the things he and Paul had done, and there was nothing appropriate about it. He blushed and averted his eyes at Sonny’s curious look.

“Will…” said Sonny softly as he pointed upward.

Will looked up, and he saw they were standing under the mistletoe. He looked at Sonny, knowing what was going to happen. Sonny leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. People were watching, so Will didn't want to push him away. Will felt a pang of guilt, thinking of Paul, and he also thought of what a wonderful guy Sonny was and how he would never want to hurt him. He kissed back, but only briefly.

“Can’t you faggots control yourselves? There are children in the room,” came a vicious voice. Will and Sonny turned to see Nick standing there, and worse, he wasn't drunk. He was just angry. “You’re disgusting Will, what you did to Gabi…what you no doubt do with him…you don’t have any right to raise her child…”

Will didn’t think, he just reacted and he felt his fist hit Nick’s jaw. Will was a professional pitcher, and he knew how to throw a punch, but Nick had been in prison for murder. Will was fearful of what Nick was going to do.

Nick snapped his head back up, and to Will’s relief, he turned to walk away. Unfortunately, Nick grabbed a knife off the buffet table and lunged at Will. Will jumped back and Sonny grabbed Nick from behind so rather than stabbing Will in the kidney, Nick slashed Will’s thigh, slicing open pants and skin in one go. Will yelped in pain, and Sonny and Chad, who had been standing nearby, managed to wrestle the knife from Nick and drag him outside.

Gabi led Will to a chair and calmly put pressure on Will's thigh, as Lucas hovered nearby. “He hit an artery,” she said. “You need to go to the hospital.”

“I’ll see if Ali can stay with Hope and Ciara,” replied Lucas.

Gabi looked up at Lucas and then at Sonny, who had returned. “Lucas, you need to take care of Ali, I can take care of Will. Can you drive us, Sonny?”

“Yeah,” replied Sonny, “I’m parked out front.”

Will, who was feeling quite lightheaded, Looked up at his Aunt Hope. “He shived me.”

Hope shook her head. “Technically, a shiv is homemade knife. A kitchen knife doesn’t count.”

Will looked around, things were getting a bit blurry. "I hit him first,” said Will.

Hope brushed a hair out of Will’s face. “I didn’t see anything,” she replied.

Will nodded, relieved it didn’t seem like he was going to get in trouble. Sonny and Gabi helped him up and he said, “I need to tell my boyfriend what happened,” whispered Will.

“Looks like he's right here,” replied Hope. “You better get him to the hospital quick. I’ll call the ER and tell them you are coming.”

Sonny and Gabi led him out to Sonny’s car and Will slipped in the back seat with Gabi. “You need to text my boyfriend,” said Will. “He’s waiting for me...it's Christmas.”

Gabi smiled patiently. “”As much as I would like to text the father of my child’s boyfriend, I’m a little bit more concerned about preventing him from bleeding to death.”

Sonny, who was calmly driving toward the hospital. “We can contact him when we get to the hospital.”

Will sighed. “I want to you to meet him…he’s really sweet…and hot,” he mumbled. “Tell him, Gabi.”

Gabi nodded. “He’s a total dreamboat,” she said impatiently. “Nick, on the other hand, is a total bastard. I’m so glad I’m done with him."

Sonny glanced back at them. “You used date that psycho?””

Gabi rolled her eyes. “Briefly, I was on the rebound…trust me, he had that punch coming for a bunch of reasons.”

Will looked at Gabi sadly, and he started to feel guilty again. If he were different, if he could have changed…then Gabi never would have been with Nick, and he never would have hurt her.

She looked at him, and she seemed to sense what he was thinking. “Luckily, my best friend and his cute boyfriend were around to set me straight and make sure I never went back to him.”

They pulled up to the hospital and helped Will inside. Soon, he was given a shot of something, and a nice young intern cut his bloodsoaked pant leg off and began to clean the wound. Sonny and Gabi hovered in the doorway as she stitched hm up.

“Is Paul’s name screwed up?” asked Gabi.

Will looked down at his thigh. “No,” he replied. “It’s fine. The gash doesn’t even touch it.”

“Will’s got the name of his boyfriend tattooed on his thigh,” said Gabi. “In Japanese.”

Will felt the pain shot really kicking in, and he inhaled deeply. “Gabi…could you call him and tell him to come here. He’s probably worried…I hope he comes. I know he worries about people recognizing him, but everyone here can keep a secret, right?” Will said these words to the young intern before he drifted off to sleep.

___

 

Sonny was pacing in the ER waiting room. He was starting to think something that couldn’t be true, but Will had been in San Fransisco; he had played baseball. His boyfriend, Paul, was a baseball player. Japanese characters.

“Gabi,” said Sonny softly, “What team did Will play on in San Fransisco? And was it the majors or minors?”

Gabi looked up absently. “Majors. The Giants. Didn’t Will tell you?”

Sonny shook his head. “Will doesn’t like to talk about it.”

Sonny sat down, and he put his head in his hands. His crush on Will had just gotten a hell of a lot more complicated. He was about to get up and leave, when he heard a familiar, velvety voice.

“Sonny?”

Paul Narita stood there in the ER waiting room.


	29. Chapter 29

Paul stood there, dumbstruck. It was though two worlds had collided. He came to the hospital to see Will, who had been stabbed, and there stood the man who had ripped his heart out. Sonny was the last person he had expected to see, here or anywhere else. Of course, an encounter like this was inevitable, and he should have been prepared for it ever since running into Sonny, but it just didn't feel right.

Sonny seemed equally surprised to see Paul, as he sat there with his mouth gaping open. 

“Paul, this is our friend Sonny,” said Gabi, “Sonny, this is the boyfriend Will is always yammering on about. His name is Paul, and it’s a big secret that he’s gay because he’s a famous baseball player. Paul, Sonny is a good egg and can keep a secret.” 

Paul sighed, and he nodded.

“Will probably wants to see you,” said Gabi, leading Paul away.  
 Paul glanced back at Sonny, but soon he was led into a little room where Will lay on a cot with his leg bare and bandaged. 

“Merry Christmas, baby,” said Will, who had a dopey and likely doped up grin on his face. 

“Looks like you had an interesting Christmas,” said Paul softly. 

“I got stabbed,” said Will breathlessly. “Nick stabbed me because Sonny kissed me under the mistletoe. I didn’t ask him to or anything not the stabbing…the kissing…it just sort of happened and I didn’t want to embarrass him in front of everyone but I’m not into him. I love you, and he knows that. Okay? I don’t think Aunt Hope is going to make a police report, not about the kissing, the stabbing. I told everyone here that my cousin Nick accidentally tripped and stabbed me, but that’s not true. He’s an ass. Homophobic, abusive, murdering ass.” 

Gabi put her hand on Paul’s shoulder. “The doctor says he’ll be fine. He lost some blood, he had been drinking and then they gave him a pain shot. So, he’s a little out of it. I think you should take him back to his place and take care of him.” 

Paul swallowed. He was happy Will was going to be all right. He approached him, and Will appeared to look around to see if anyone was around, then Will kissed Paul on the cheek. “I’m so glad you came. Let’s go back to my place and finish Christmas.”  
 Paul nodded. “Are they going to release you?” 

“Yes,” said Gabi. “They just need him to sign some paperwork.” 

Paul helped Will up, and Will was able to stand. “My leg’s going to be cold.” 

Paul put his arm around Will’s waist and Will slung his arm over Paul’s shoulder. Paul and Gabi led him out to the reception desk, where the attendant had paperwork to sign. As Will took care of it, Paul stared at Sonny, who stared back at him. 

“Sonny,” said Gabi, “I think Paul’s going to take Will back to his place. Can you give me a ride back to my place?”  
 Sonny said yes. 

“Okay,” said Gabi, “feel better, Will.” 

Gabi and Sonny disappeared, but not before Sonny looked over his shoulder. He and Paul locked eyes, and Sonny nodded slightly. Paul felt a chill go up his spine. 

“So,” said Paul as he slowly led Will toward where he had parked, which was thankfully in the other direction than where the ER patients arrived. “Sonny is the guy who has been helping you and he’s into you.” 

Will sighed. “Yeah…he’s a nice guy…cute too, but I don’t love him. I love you.”

Paul smiled to himself. Was that the third or fourth time Will had said that? Clearly, Will was attracted to Sonny. How could he not be? Paul wasn’t in a position to judge. At the moment, Paul’s heart felt like it was being torn in two. Part of him wanted to whisk Will away to San Fransisco and never think of Sonny again, and part of of him wanted to run back and throw himself into Sonny’s arms. 

Paul was driving a rental car, and he put Will in the front seat and buckled him in. By the time he got into the driver’s side, Will was passed out, which was a relief to Paul. He drove them back to Will’s apartment and woke Will, helping back up to the apartment.  
 Will collapsed onto the couch. 

“Let me get you some tea,” said Paul who was examining the discharge instructions Will had. “They said we are to keep your wound clean, treat the pain with ibuprofen and call if anything looks infected or you get a fever.” 

Will grinned. “I know you’ll take good care of me. You always do.”

Paul didn't miss the suggestiveness in his voice, as he put water in the kettle. “Well, honey,” said Paul, “tonight I’m going to take care of you in an entirely PG-rated way. You have stitches and you are light-headed. The rest of our Christmas is going to consist of tea and you resting. Maybe we could watch another Christmas movie. Die Hard sounded good, but maybe something mellower considering the excitement you had.” 

Paul tried to keep his mind off of Sonny as he waited for the kettle to whistle, and then made the tea carefully. 

Will sighed. “Presents. I want to give you your present.” 

Before Paul could say anything, Will hopped over to a cabinet and pulled out a silver Christmas bag and then sat back down. He patted the space next to him with a grin. Paul smiled and poured two cups of tea. He went to his bag and got his present for Will. He sat down on the couch next to Will. He was a little nervous, hoping Will would like the gift he got him. 

“You first,” said Will.  
Paul opened the bag, and he found a small white box. He opened the box and found an old coin with a square hole in the middle. The light was low, but he recognized Japanese characters. 

“It's authentic,” said Will. “It's Japanese, about three hundred years old. Don’t make me pronounce the era but there’s a card that explains it. I also got a chain so you can maybe wear it as a pendant.” 

Paul grinned. “I will," he replied, leaning over and kissing Will on the cheek.

Will then started to tear open the box Paul gave him. He made quick work of the wrapping paper, and he opened the box. There were several pieces of paper there, and Will looked confused. 

“E-tickets,” said Paul. There were three, first class, fully refundable tickets from Salem to San Fransisco. 

Paul shrugged. “I suppose its also a gift for myself.”

“Thank you,” replied Will. Will grinned and kissed Paul on the mouth, he tried to pull him closer, but Paul gently pushed him away. 

“Remember, tonight you rest. You could have been hurt so much worse…Nick…he’s still out there, he’s still crazy.”  
 Will shook his head. “It’ll be okay…I promise..” Will yawned. 

“Come on,” said Paul softly. “Let’s get you ready for bed so you can rest.” 

To Paul’s surprise, Will didn’t protest. Paul helped him brush his teeth and shower and crawl under the covers. 

“I’ll join you in a bit,” whispered Paul. “I’m just going to clean up the kitchen and get ready to sleep myself.” 

Will nodded, but then he closed his eyes. Paul sighed and he went back out into the living room. He picked up his new coin and examined it, then put it on the chain Will included and put it around his neck.

Suddenly, his phone beeped. He checked the message. 

“Is this still your number? If so, I need to see you. Sonny”

Paul texted back immediately. “Just tell me where and when.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little mild kink follows in this chapter. I hope nobody minds!

Paul arrived at the park, where Sonny was sitting on a bench with two coffees. Will was home, sleeping off the pain shot. Sonny looked beautiful, rested and his hair was tousled just right, as always. His smiled one of his disarming smiles, and despite himself, Paul’s heart skipped at beat.

“I brought you a latte, with a shot of vanilla and an extra espresso shot,” said Sonny. “I assume that’s still your favorite.”  
 Paul nodded, sitting down and taking the coffee. Paul kept thinking, wondering how Sonny landed in this small town. He knew Sonny had been born in Texas, but then he lived in Dubai.

“I was surprised to see you at the hospital,” said Paul. “I suppose I shouldn’t have been that surprised. Ever since that day we ran into each other, I knew you knew Will…and were interested in him.”

Sonny sighed. “He never told me the name of his closeted long distance boyfriend…I should have figured it out. I just didn’t know much about his baseball career. He doesn’t talk about it, and I don’t watch your games any more. It’s too painful.”

Paul took a big gulp of his latte. “You’re the one who left me, remember?”

Sonny looked at him with his puppy dog eyes, and Paul’s heart constricted.

“I didn’t want to,” breathed Sonny. "I just was starting to act out, be angry that you had to hide me. The closet has never been comfortable for me. I had to leave before we started hating each other.”

Paul shook his head. “The closet isn't comfortable for me either, but I’ve worked for what I have my whole life, can take care of my mom and grandpa…and it's going to be over in a few years. I just don’t want everyone to think of me as the gay pitcher…I just want to be a pitcher. It’s not fair, but that's the way it is. Will…he's a ball player. He was, anyway. He understands.”

“For now," said Sonny pointedly.

“What is that supposed to mean?” asked Paul.

“What do you think? Will needs to be around people like himself. Young, out and proud gay men. He doesn’t want or need to hide who he is. He told me he couldn’t talk about coming out to his boyfriend because his boyfriend wasn’t out…so he talked to me.”

Paul felt anger starting. Sonny wasn’t just casually interested in Will. He wanted him, and now that Sonny knew Will belonged to Paul…Sonny wanted him even more. It was just like Sonny to think of himself as the best option, what Will needed.

“Oh, I bet you were a good friend to him,” snarled Paul. “I can just see it. You were kind, caring and a good listener. You pretended to be his friend, while all the while you were thinking about how to make your move, get him in bed, make him dependent on you. That’s not friendship, Sonny. That’s grooming.”

That hit a nerve, as Paul knew he would. Sonny looked as pissed off as Paul had ever seen him.

“Will's not a child. He's a young man, and I haven’t hidden that I'm attracted to him. He’s not done anything in return because he's good and ethical, and he's loyal to you for some reason, even though you will expect everything from him but give him crumbs in return. I know how that is, and Will won't put up with it forever, anymore than I did.”

Paul leaned very close to Sonny, so close, he felt Sonny’s breath on his face. Their eyes locked. “You know nothing about Will and me.”

For a moment, Paul thought he might kiss Sonny, or that Sonny might kiss him. Paul half wanted it to happen, but he stood up.

“I'm going back over to Will’s place. I plan to check on his stitches, then fuck his brains out. I guarantee that he won’t be thinking of you when I do it, but you'll be thinking of of us all day..and night. Sweet dreams, Sonny.”

Paul turned on his heel and headed back toward Will’s building, even though he imagined Sonny’s eyes on him. He didn’t look back, even though he felt bad for hitting so hard at Sonny. Sonny was a good person, but he could be needy, and Paul knew his words must have hurt. Sonny, no doubt, knew his words had hurt Paul. They were always good at hurting one another.

Paul threw out his latte, and then he found a cheap coffee stand and got two regular coffees - on for himself and one for Will. Will didn’t need to know about Paul and Sonny. He had too much on his mind these days. Paul would tell him when the time was right.

***

Will was milling around the apartment, wondering where Paul went. His leg ached, but his head had cleared. He blushed when he thought of all the babbling he had done the night before, and he wondered suddenly if Paul was angry at him.

Paul hadn’t seemed angry, but maybe that was just the pain shot talking. Will was about to text Paul, when Paul came in the door carrying two coffees.

“You’re up,” said Paul. “How’s the pain?”

Will was so relieved when he heard no anger in Paul’s voice, that he nearly lost his footing. He smiled. “I’m okay. I’m so sorry about everything last night…”

Paul put down the coffees, and he hugged Will tightly. Will hugged back, inhaling the familiar and comforting scent of his boyfriend.

“You don’t have anything to be sorry about,” whispered Paul. “Your psycho bigot cousin tried to stab you.”

Will squeezed him tightly. “Because I let Sonny kiss me…”

Paul let go. “Under the mistletoe? At a Christmas party? I think I can give that a pass. I know he’s got a crush on you, and I can’t say I blame him. Just as long as you didn’t like it…”

Will gasped. "I was mortified, and he’s really cute…you’ve seen him...so you know what I mean…but you’re my guy…I don't want to kiss anyone under the mistletoe or anywhere but you.”

Paul smiled, and he brushed a hair out of Will’s face. “You’re a beautiful young man Will, and you're just discovering who you are. There are going to be so many cute guys hitting on you…you won’t know what to do with them all.”

Will gripped Paul’s arms and squeezed them tightly. “That may be, but I’m a one man guy, and you're my man.”

Paul grinned mischievously. “Then I better do my duty as your boyfriend. I promise to be mindful of your stitches.”

Will’s cock started to twitch, and he turned toward the bedroom.

“Uh, uh,” said Paul. “I’ve been wanting to bend you over that leather couch since the moment I laid eyes on it."

Will glanced over at the couch, and he blushed in anticipation. “Do your worst," he said playfully.

Paul gave him a very strange, intense look. “I will, if that's what you want.”

Will nodded, and Paul disappeared into the bedroom. He came out with a bottle of lube and a leather belt.

“You remember our safe word, don't you?” asked Paul.

Will nodded, and he was wondering if Paul was mad at him for the kiss and just didn't know it.

“Take off your clothes," ordered Paul.

Will pulled off his t-shirt and tossed it aside. He undid his belt and pushed down his jeans. He was barefoot already, and now stood in his snug briefs, his cock bulging.

“Everything,” said Paul. “I want you naked.”

Will nodded and pushed off his underwear and kicked them aside. Paul was fully clothed, and he stood there naked.

Paul stepped forward, and he got very close to Will. Their lips were very close, but Paul didn't kiss him.

“You were a naughty boy to tease Sonny the way you did. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” peeped Will.

“Yes, what?” asked Paul.  
 Will wasn’t sure what he wanted to be called. This was new to him, but he thought and he replied. “Yes, sir.”

Paul grinned. “Good boy. Now, bend over the side of the couch so I can give you your punishment. Keep your eyes down.”

Will inhaled, and he did as Paul asked. The leather was cool against his skin, and his leg still ached a bit, but his cock was hard as a rock. Then, he winced as he heard the leather belt snap. It didn’t even touch him, but he still winced. Then, he felt Paul’s fingers gently ghost across his ass, and he got goosebumps.

Then, the blow hit. It hurt, but not terribly. Will knew Paul could hit a lot harder, but it stung.

“Did you like that?” purred Paul.

“Yes, sir,” peeped Will.

“Good,” snapped Paul, as he smacked Will again. Then again. And again. Will knew his ass would be red. “One more?” asked Paul.

“Yes, sir," replied Will.

“Say please.”

“Please, sir.”

Another smack came, and it was the hardest one. It caused Will to cry out, but he didn’t want to stop the game. Not at all.

He felt Paul’s hands rub his ass gently, then he felt Paul’s lips kissing each buttock.

“I know you are good boy, Will. I knew you’d take your punishment well.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Now you’ll get your reward,” said Paul, as his finger began to rub Will’s asshole.

Will gasped. “Thank you.”

“First,” said Paul walking around the couch. “Put your wrists together like this."

Will did as Paul asked, and he watched as Paul used the belt to tie Will’s wrists together.

Paul then walked back around and Will sighed as Paul started to open his up, using his fingers and his tongue. Will groaned at the intimacy of it, the trust he felt for Paul.

Paul's hand reached around and started rubbing Will's cock. Will groaned again, feeling Paul’s other hand continue to open him up.

“I can’t wait to fuck that tight ass,” whispered Paul, moving his fingers in and out.

It seemed like an eternity, but Paul finally let go and stood up. Will heard him undo his belt and push down his pants. Paul’s hands spread Will’s ass, which stung due to the earlier blows, but it still felt good.

“I love that nobody has ever fucked this tight ass but me. I love it,” said Paul as he pressed his dick inside.

“I love you,” groaned Will.

In answer, Paul smacked Will’s ass. "I didn’t say you could talk.”

“Sorry, sir,” breathed Will.

Will felt Paul’s strong arm around his torso, pulling him up. Paul turned Will’s face toward him and they shared a scorching kiss. Paul then pressed Will down and thrust hard for a long time.

“Do you need to come baby?” grunted Paul softly.

“Yes, sir,” gasped Will.

Paul reached around, and he stroked Will furiously until Will came, spurting all over the side of the couch. Paul then grabbed Will’s hips and kept thrusting until he shuddered and fell forward on top of Will, kissing his neck. Will didn’t move, but Paul managed to undo the belt around Will’s hands and toss it aside.

“That's enough of that,” he said casually. “I didn't hurt your leg? I tried not to press where your bandage was.”

“You did fine, and that was the last of my worries.” Will paused. “That was hot.”

Paul caressed Will’s ass. “It was for me, too.”

Will sighed and wiggled out from under Paul, running and getting a towel so they could clean off. “Someday,” said Will, “I’m going to be the dominate one, and you’re going to like it.”

Paul froze, and then to Will’s delight he blushed. Will kissed his cheek. “I think I will like it,” replied Paul carefully.

“I hope the coffee hasn’t gotten too cold,” said Will. “You could have made some here. What I have probably better than the stuff from the stand.”

Paul took one of the coffees. “I felt like a walk. Last night was kind of stressful, and I’m glad you are okay."

Will was touched, as Paul really had been worried. He hugged him, and he hoped that the previous night was the end of the drama with Nick - or any other drama. 


	31. Chapter 31

Will was excited about New Year’s Eve, even though he and Paul would be attending Chad and Sonny’s New Year’s party at Common Grounds as friends. As far as everyone but Gabi and Sonny knew, Paul was Will’s friend from his baseball season and was in town for business and his model girlfriend was out of town. 

Of course, Will had a plan to pull Paul into the backroom and kiss him at midnight, but he didn’t tell Paul of the plan. 

Will had actually been surprised when Paul had enthusiastically agreed to go to Chad and Sonny’s party. Will had been ready to spend New Year's at his apartment with Paul, with the blinds shut so no one would see them together. Will knew they could pass as friends, as they had when they were teammates, but they would have to work at it. 

They had each dressed at their respective homes, and they had met in the square and headed to the coffee shop. A big group of Will’s friends would be at the party, including Abigail, Gabi and T, as well as a group of Sonny’s gay friends. 

By the time Paul and Will arrived, the band was playing and there was a small crowd filling the space. People had shiny hats and noise makers, and the mood was merry. Will offered to get beers for them, and he found Sonny manning the keg in a back room. The place didn’t have a liquor license, but this was a private party. 

Will smiled and ordered two beers. Sonny grinned and got them. Will leaned over and whispered, “Paul’s here, but officially we’re just friends remember. There’s the whole big career thing looming. Big secret and all.” 

Will was confident that Sonny would never out Paul, especially on purpose, but he didn’t know what to make of what was a very strange look on Sonny’s face. Will had hoped Sonny was over his crush on Will, but then maybe he wasn’t and Will was being insensitive. 

“There are some cute guys here that look like they play for boys team,” said Will. “I’m sure you’ll be able to have your pick of the single ones…” He said the words warmly, and he meant them. Sonny was a great guy, and he deserved to be happy. 

Will then went and brought Paul his beer, and Paul was already surrounded by admirers and was holding court. Will subtly winked at him, and then went to check on Gabi. He wondered if she would be tired, but she looked radiant and happy and chatty. Nick wasn’t invited, that much Will knew, and Gabi appeared to be having fun. Will wasn’t naive. This time next year, nights out would be rare for both of them, though he and Gabi had already agreed to switch off on parenting nights so the other could date. It was going to be very civilized. 

At a certain point, T pulled Will aside. “Dude,” he said. “Gabi is gorgeous. The most gorgeous girl here and she’s pregnant. Are you nuts? Why aren’t you with her?” 

Will grinned. “It’s a long story for another time, but I swear, we’re just not compatible. It’s a little awkward, but I wouldn’t have a problem if you took her out. You might enjoy a date where you can’t try and get the girl drunk.” 

T laughed at that, but the way he was looking at Gabi gave Will hope. T was a bit of a jackass on the surface, but underneath he was a decent guy. Far more decent than Nick, that was for sure. 

T pulled Will aside. “Dude, I can’t believe your buddies with Paul Narita. What’s he doing in Salem?” 

Will couldn’t say anything about the physical therapy, so he just said business with sponsors. T seemed to accept that, and then T said. “Did you know that Chad’s partner is a little light in the loafers?” 

Will blinked. “T - the 1950s called. They want your euphemism for gay back.” 

T laughed and slapped Will on the back. “The guy’s cool. I mean, I was a little weirded out at first, but it’s not like the guy’s ever made a pass. He’s a okay, really. Knows sports. Doesn’t act fruity.” 

Will raised his eyebrow. He might have been insulted had it been anyone but T, but this was T’s way of being progressive. 

Will leaned over and whispered in T’s ear. “I’ve got something to tell you. I’m gay. That’s why it didn’t work out with Gabi and me. I gave heterosexuality the old college try, thus the kid is coming, but I’m gay.” Will paused. “Just don’t tell Paul. You know how jocks can be.” 

T laughed out loud and playfully punched Will on the shoulder. “That’s funny,” he said. “You almost had me.” 

Will smiled, and he waited. 

He watched the truth sink in, and T looked shocked. “No way…but you…we…you never acted gay.” 

Will smiled. “I did, just not in the way you think about it. Look, I hope it doesn’t change anything. It’s just something I realized about myself when I couldn’t make it work with a girl as beautiful as Gabi. I wish I could. Still do, under the circumstances, but this is something I can’t change about myself. Gabi has been incredibly understanding. She probably figured it out before I did.” 

T looked confused, but then he pulled Will off to a bench in the corner, and they talked. Will told T the truth, omitting only the identity of his boyfriend. 

“I really do hope it doesn’t change anything,” said Will. “We were always such good friends, and I wouldn’t want that to end.” 

T was weirded out, Will could tell, but on balance he took the news pretty well. 

“Maybe I will take Gabi out for coffee,” said T. 

Will shook his head. “Herbal tea. She can’t have caffeine.” 

T rolled his eyes, and he smiled. “It will be weird date.” 

Will laughed, “It’s almost midnight. You can kiss her on the cheek at the New Year. I don’t think she’s mind at all.” 

Will spied Paul still talking to a group of fans, and Will walked straight over and took Paul’s elbow.

“Paul,” he said loudly “your girlfriend is on Skype in the back office. She’ll be upset if you don’t ring in the New Year with her.” 

Paul gave Will a “you clever devil” look, and he let Will lead him into the backroom, past the keg and into the quiet little office that wasn’t much more than a closet. There was only a small desk lamp on and the computer was shut off. 

Will closed the door behind them. 

“Do you think I was going to let midnight pass without a kiss from my boyfriend?” asked Will mischievously. 

They heard the countdown begin, and stared into each other’s eyes until midnight hit to shouts and cheers and noisemakers. Will threw his arms around Paul’s neck, and he kissed him aggressively. Paul let him for awhile, but then Paul turned the tables and became the aggressor. He pushed Will over the to the desk and lifted him up. Will wrapped his legs around Paul’s legs, swooning with each kiss. 

“We can’t fuck on my friend Chad’s desk,” said Will giddily. “It’s just not appropriate.” 

“It’s not Chad’s desk,” said a voice. “It’s mine.” 

Will and Paul turned to see Sonny standing in a doorway that led to the outside. There was a rush of cold air that could have easily come from the look on Sonny’s face, as much as the night air. Will stood up, and Paul put his arm around Will and stared at Sonny. 

“Sonny,” said Will. “I’m sorry…we just couldn’t kiss in public because of Paul’s situation. I didn’t mean to…” 

Will’s voice trailed off. He was such an idiot. Sonny was a good friend and by flaunting his relationship with Paul, he had hurt a valued friend. 

“He doesn’t know, does he?” said Sonny. Will thought for a moment Sonny was talking to him, but then he realized that Sonny was talking to Paul.

“He doesn’t need to know about my past,” said Paul. “It’s in the past.” 

Sonny got an angry look. “Well, your past is standing right here, and you were about to fuck your new boyfriend on your past’s desk.” 

Will wasn’t drunk, but he was confused. “Sonny…” 

The truth dawned on Will, and he stepped away from Paul. 

“Sonny’s your ex? The one that broke your heart?”

Paul nodded. “I didn’t know until I ran into him a couple weeks ago, but I knew he was your friend. I didn’t want to complicate things.” 

Will looked at Sonny. “You’ve known for weeks.” 

Sonny shook his head. “I found out at the hospital. That’s when I realized who Paul’s new boyfriend was. I should have figured it out earlier, but I’m in idiot…in a lot of ways.” 

Will looked at Paul, and then he didn’t know what to do or say so he just ran out of the room, through the crowd and out into the cold. He just wanted to go home, alone.


	32. Chapter 32

Will completed his first assignment of the winter session, uploading it to the class’s digital dropbox several hours before it was due. He then glanced over at his phone, knowing that Paul had texted several times. 

It was January 3rd, and Will hadn’t seen Paul since running out of Common Grounds. Paul had text and called and even left a note with Will’s doorman. Sonny had texted a few times too, apologizing for not telling Will right away. 

Will hadn’t responded to either of them.

He got up, and he went to the refrigerator and got a beer and starting drinking it. He then texted Gabi asking how she was feeling, and then he composed a long angry text to Paul and then he deleted it. 

Will just didn’t know what to do. All Paul’s moodiness and weirdness for the past few weeks made sense. The love of Paul’s life lived in Salem, and Paul had seen him. Worse, Sonny had been…friends with Will. 

Yet, neither of them had had the good manners to tell Will of their discovery. 

Will wasn’t worth that to either one of them. He was just Paul’s rebound plaything and then the thing Sonny wanted to take from Paul to get back at him. Will knew that Sonny had just found out, and of course Will had met Paul long before he had met Sonny. So, there was that. Yet, Will couldn’t deny that Paul had been acting weird ever since…he had found out about Sonny. 

Will’s mind also kept wandering back to those last kisses, on Sonny’s desk. Paul’s shirt and jacket…they were so soft. Paul liked expensive clothes. He didn’t wear cologne or aftershave, but he had this sandalwood soap he liked. He smelled like that, and his kisses had tasted of Champagne for New Year’s

Will just wanted to go back to that moment, but then again Will wasn’t sure what Paul had been thinking during those kisses. Was he thinking about Will? Or was he thinking about kissing Will on Sonny’s desk? Did Paul get off on being with Will because he loved Will or because he loved that Sonny wanted Will?” 

Will paced back and forth, mumbling to himself. His phone pinged. 

It was Paul. He was downstairs. 

“Please….let me come up.” 

Will was about to text no, but he found himself texting yes. He opened the door and waited for Paul to get off the elevator. 

Paul stepped off, and he carried a bottle of wine and a plant - a blue hyacinth. He came in a Will shut the door behind him. 

“Thanks for agreeing to see me. Will,” he said, “I’m so sorry. I should have told you as soon as I saw him, figured out the connection…”  
“You’re damn straight you should have,” spat Will. 

Paul just looked at him sadly, and he put the bottled down and the flower down. “I’m not sure why I didn’t. I was confused, and I didn’t know who to be angry with. You hadn’t done anything wrong…” 

Will swallowed, and he really hoped he wouldn’t cry. “Have you seen him since New Year’s?” 

Paul shook his head. “I don’t want to see him, not really. He hurt me so much…I can’t even…” 

Will sighed, and then he took the hyacinth and put it in the kitchen sink and gave it water. “If it still hurts that bad, you must still love him.” 

Paul sat on the couch, and he put his hands in his face. “I do still love him, at least part of me does, but that doesn’t mean I don’t love you or want to be with you.” 

Paul’s words felt like a knife to the heart, even though Will knew nothing about that statement is a lie. 

“Are you sure?” asked Will. “Because if you want to try and get him back, go. Don’t keep me on a string as your backup guy.” 

Paul looked up. “Sonny broke my heart. You healed it. I’m right where I want to be.” 

Will felt an odd mixture of anger and triumph. Will wasn’t sure if Paul was being honest with himself, but Will knew right then that he didn’t want to give up Paul without a fight. He strode over to where Paul was sitting, and he reached out his hand. Paul looked puzzled, but he took Will’s hand. Will gestured that Paul should stand up, which he did, and Will led him to the bedroom. 

“Will…” said Paul. 

Will didn’t say anything, instead he kissed Paul more passionately than he ever had. He thrust his tongue into Paul’s mouth. Paul responded by putting his arms around Will’s neck and pulling him close. 

Will pushed him gently over to the bed and down onto his back. He kissed him over and over, taking Paul’s hands and pinning them down. He straddled Paul, and he smiled down at him. He knew it was a wicked smile, and it occurred to Will that all the things he was about to do to Paul weren’t exactly emotionally healthy. He didn’t care.

Will reached for the hem of Paul’s shirt and pulled up. Paul wiggled out of it and tossed it aside. Will pulled his own shirt off, doing the same. Will ran his hands over Paul’s chest and arms. He had missed touching him this way so much. He leaned down and kissed Paul’s neck. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” he whispered, and Paul shivered and nodded. 

Will undid his own belt and pushed down his jeans and underwear and released his cock. Paul groaned as Will pressed against him and kissed him on the mouth. Then he crawled up, and he let Paul take it into his mouth. Will gasped at the feeling, as Paul’s warm mouth enveloped him, swallowed him. Will moaned in encouragement, but he didn’t let Paul continue for very long. Instead, he made Paul let him go and moved downward so he could kiss Paul again. Will kicked off his shoes, wiggled out of his pants, and then helped Paul get completely naked. Will grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Paul watched him, and he smiled nervously at Will. This made Will happy, as he wanted Paul to enjoy this. 

Paul bent his knees and exposed his ass to Will, and Will leaned down and kissed one of Paul’s taut buttocks. Then he spread Paul’s flesh and tongued his hole. Paul groaned with pleasure, spreading his legs wider. 

Will squeezed some lube onto his fingers and on to Paul’s ass, and then he inserted a finger into Paul’s ass. Will didn’t get to do this very often, and he wanted to enjoy it, make Paul crazy. 

He experimented with tempos and motions, finding the ones that elicited the strongest reaction. He then inserted a second finger, carefully opening Paul up. 

“You like that, don’t you?” whispered Will. 

“God yes,” he replied.   
 Will smiled. He couldn’t wait to fuck Paul, which was something of treat for him as well. Will loved taking Paul’s cock, but he was learning more and more how versatile he was. Will had a nice sized cock, too, and he liked to make use of it. 

He continued to play with Paul’s ass with his fingers, occasionally tonguing his hole and his balls. His goal was to make Paul impatient for Will’s cock. Before, Will had gotten a sense that Paul had tolerated bottoming for Will, but this time Will wanted him to enjoy it. 

Will stuck his fingers deeper into Paul, searching for the sweet spot. 

“Oh fuck,” shouted Paul, and Will grinned, but he was getting impatient. He removed his fingers, and he crawled up Paul’s body. He kissed Paul’s mouth, and Paul wrapped his legs around Will. Will pressed the length of his cock against Paul's ass but it he didn’t move to enter him. He just kissed Paul over and over. 

“Please…” whispered Paul. 

Will had wanted to make him beg for it, but there was something so vulnerable in his voice that Will’s anger drained away. He shifted up on his knees and very slowly and carefully entered. It was a heavenly feeling for him, and he wanted to make sure it was just as good for Paul. He gently stroked Paul’s cock, making sure it stayed hard. 

Paul looked up at him, and he groaned, “God, I love you.” 

Will closed his eyes, and he started to move. After awhile leaned down and kissed Paul again, and he felt the tension building. 

“I’m gonna come,” he choked out as he continued to thrust. Paul squeezed around him, and Will was overtaken. Paul started jerking himself off, and Will watched in his dream like state. Paul came quickly, spilling between their bodies. Will took a deep breath, and he leaned down and licked the come off their bodies. 

“That was incredible,” gasped Paul. 

Will was about to crack wise about having converted Paul into a bottom, but he didn’t. Will heard the vulnerability in Paul’s voice, and he knew this was big deal…not that he had done it, but that he had enjoyed it so much. 

“For me too,” whispered Will. It was, too. For all that Will was a bundle of insecurity, he couldn’t deny that Paul and he were special to each other. He had to have confidence in that.


	33. Chapter 33

Weeks had passed, and Will and Paul had settled into a routine. Paul rarely stayed at his hotel room, and they spent much of their time together at his place. Publicly, at the gym and around town, they were just old friends from Will’s stint in the majors. 

Only a few people knew the truth. 

They avoided Sonny’s coffee shop or any occasion where they might see him. They spent time with Gabi, shopping for baby things and planning. Will was taking a big course load, figuring he’d have to dial it down after the baby was born. Paul was working hard on his physical therapy. 

Yet, it was all going to end. March came, and Paul had to leave for Spring training. They both had known it was coming, but it was still difficult for both of them. 

The night before Paul’s flight, they made dinner in Will’s apartment, watched an old movie and then spent the rest of the night in bed not sleeping. 

Will wanted to savor every moment, remember everything. He knew change was coming; knew the baby was going to cause stress. He knew Paul would be under pressure to keep up appearances. 

Will was many things, but he wasn’t naive about how fragile love could be. 

As they lay naked in each other’s arms, looking up at the skylight and the stars, Paul seemed to be reading Will’s thoughts.

“We’ll be okay,” he said, taking his fingers and brushing it over Will’s lips. “This thing between us, how we love each other. It’s special. We can get through this.” 

“I want to believe you,” whispered Will in reply. 

Paul looked him in the eyes. “We have to believe in each other,” he said emphatically. 

Will nodded. “When you put it that way…” 

Paul interrupted him with a kiss, taking Will’s hands in his and then pressing Will’s wrists down on the bed, above Will’s head. 

Will relaxed, and he let Paul’s kiss become more aggressive. Will’s whole body was gripped with desire, and he pressed up against Paul. Their hard cocks touched and it was like a jolt. Will moaned, and Paul laughed. 

He quickly flipped Will over, and Will got on his hands and knees. Will was already open from earlier, if a bit sore, but he didn’t care. He let Paul enter him though it stung a bit, it was a good sting. It didn’t take long before they had both come and come hard, collapsing on the bed and laughing with a kind of nervous joy. 

“It doesn’t get better than this,” said Will firmly, “and absence makes the heart grow fonder.” 

Paul grinned and he playfully bit Will’s neck. “I’ll miss you every day.” 

Will nodded. “Same here.” 

They had to say their goodbyes in Will’s apartment, and Paul took a car to the airport. There could be no scene or even looks that would give people a hint as to the truth. So, Will simply went to his desk and pulled up Flight Tracker. He monitored Paul’s flight making sure it took off safely and landed safely. Right then, he texted Paul a simple, “I love you.” 

***  
Even though he did miss Paul every day, Will conceded that not having a boyfriend around helped him focus on his studies. He was taking an advanced creative writing class, the only freshman ever admitted to the seminar, and Will actually enjoyed the rigorous focus on craft. It was work to be sure, but it was rewarding work and the professor was encouraging. 

Then, about two weeks after Paul had left, Will was craving coffee and he decided to screw it and go to Common Grounds. Their coffee was great, and Chad was supposed to be his best friend. 

Sonny was behind the bar, and he gave him a strange look. 

“What can I get you?” asked Sonny as if Will was a stranger. 

“Coffee black,” replied Will, “and accept my apology. I was an ass. I didn’t know how much of one, but I still was one. It would have been helpful to know the truth, of course…”   
 Will stopped talking. He was trying to be contrite about his insensitivity toward Sonny, how he had flaunted Paul and not even known the truth - just that Sonny had a crush on Will. 

Sonny nodded. “Paul should have told you. It was his secret.” Sonny’s voice was cold. 

“The secret was both of yours,” corrected Will, “but I supposed you’ll be disappointed to find out that we are still together. We got through the fight, and I understand why he didn’t say anything.” 

Sonny smirked and handed Will his coffee. “Well,” he replied, “at least somebody does.” 

Will took the coffee and shook his head. “Look,” he said. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being insensitive, and I’m sorry that me being with Paul hurts you because we were friends. I liked you and valued your friendship…you helped me. You’re my best friend’s business partner. Can we at least call a truce? Paul’s at spring training, and I’m taking a ton of classes so I can go easy when the baby comes…I just…” Will didn’t finish. He didn’t know what he wanted or if he could make up for what had happened. He put two dollars on the counter and moved to go.  
 “It’s on the house,” said Sonny, “and it’s okay. You didn’t know because neither of us told you. That’s not your fault. Don’t feel like you have to avoid coming in here.” 

Will smiled and nodded, and he took his coffee and left. He then texted Paul that he missed him, and he headed toward home. He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that he almost ran into his cousin Nick. 

Nick, thanks to the intervention of their mutual cousin Hope, had not gone back to jail over the stabbing incident on New Year’s Eve. The way Nick was looking at Will, Will knew that wasn’t a good thing. He should have pressed charges, but he felt bad for his Aunt Julie who had affection for the lunatic. 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” asked Nick derisively. 

Will smirked. “Sonny’s not my boyfriend. Gay men can be friends, you know.” 

“Friends who kiss under the mistletoe..” sneered Nick.   
 Will glared. “Why are homophobes so obsessed with what we do… kiss…have sex…it’s weird. I don’t spend much time thinking about what you straights do..it’s not my area of interest.” 

“Tell that to Gabi.” 

“Leave her out of this, and leave her alone.” 

Nick got a glint in his eyes, and Will started to feel scared, but then Nick seemed to calm down. “See you around, cousin,” he said and walked away. 

Will stared at him as he went, and he realized he felt truly scared. Nick was going to do something to him…to Sonny…to Gabi. It was a terrifying thought, and Will didn’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting everyone! Life has been keeping me busy. The next chapter should come sooner.


	34. Chapter 34

A few weeks after Paul left, Will had settled into a routine that primary consisted of classes, homework, writing and going to doctors appointments with Gabi.

Will’s apartment was big, but it was only configured as a one bedroom, but he had gotten some contractors to subdivide the living room and the second bathroom into a bedroom for Gabi that would also become a nursery when the baby was born.

Gabi had moved in, so they would be able to take the baby to a home where both mom and dad lived. She had also rearranged the kitchen, gotten throw pillows for the leather couch and together they had baby proofed the entire apartment. They had chosen an African safari motif for the nursery walls and put up decals of lions, zebras and elephants.

 Will texted with Paul every day and talked with him via Skype most nights. Paul was getting ready for the season and continuing his physical therapy. Will knew that Spring training would be rigorous, and there would be little time for partying…at least he hoped so. The separation was okay when Will was busy, but alone at night in bed - that’s when his body and heart really started to miss Paul.

There was also one more peculiar development. Gabi had gradually been replacing Will as best friend. Sure, she continued to consult Will about everything to do with their impeding parenthood, from names to feeding to what music to play at her womb.

Yet, if the advice was not baby related, she would drop by Common Grounds to see if Sonny was working. The two of them had taken to going to movies together, and Sonny had even invited her over to the Kiriakas Mansion to be his “date” for some kind of benefit that his Great Uncle was throwing.

Will had not been invited.

So, when Will got home to his apartment one afternoon, he wasn't surprised to find Gabi and Sonny hunched over her computer at the kitchen bar laughing hysterically.

“Will,” she said, “you must come here. It’s the funniest thing ever.”

Sonny, still laughed, chiming in…”not ever, but pretty funny.”

It was a black and white cat video, in French with English subtitles, waxing on about his existential problems.

“I’m more of a dog person,” mumbled Will.

Sonny’s face brightened up. “Are you guys going to get the kid a dog?” asked Sonny. “I hear Boston Terriers are great with babies.”

Gabi smiled. “We could raise them together. I saw a video of a puppy and a baby sleeping together…”

Will gave an exasperated sigh. “Given that you’re both the youngest in your family, I’ll concede you don’t know just how hard babies are to take care of. Adding on house breaking a puppy in an apartment is not something I’m willing to entertain.” Will then paused, remember how much he had always wanted a dog. “Once the kid is potty trained, we can think about a puppy, from the pound of course.”

Will wasn’t about to promise Gabi a $1000 puppy, and besides he thought rescuing one was the right thing to do anyway.

Sonny and Gabi looked at each other mischievously, as thought to say “that was so typical Will” and all that.

Will went to the refrigerator, and he got a soda, and stood their awkwardly as Sonny and Gabi continued to giggle and watch videos. Will, quietly and unnoticed, headed into his bedroom and opened his laptop.

He looked at his watch, and it was 5:30, just about the time Paul would be back at his hotel getting ready for dinner. He pressed the button and soon it said “connecting”.

Paul appeared, wearing only a towel of course, and he grinned.

“Hey, baby,” he said.

“Hi,” said Will. “I didn’t call for any reason. Just to see you and hear your voice.”

It was hard to tell over the video screen, but Will thought maybe Paul blushed. “I’m glad. I miss you, you know. You’re still coming to San Fransisco for opening day?”

Will nodded. Gabi’s due date was six weeks after that, and Will thought it would be nice to have a long weekend with his boyfriend, watch him pitch and enjoy his company before the baby was born. “I can’t wait.”

Paul paused for a moment. “I think I want you to sit with my mom in the stands, and the three of us can go out to dinner afterwards.”

Will smiled. “I’ve course. I’d love to see her again.”

“Yeah…” replied Paul, “and I thought I might tell her about us before then. She can keep a secret.”

Will’s heart started to beat. That was huge. He understood why Paul wasn’t out to the world, but Will thought it was an important step that Paul tell his mother. Since Will was 99% sure Tori already knew, he wasn’t nervous for Paul but rather excited.

“I’ll be there if you need me,” said Will, “and I’ll support you no matter what you decide, no matter what she says.”

Paul looked nervous, and Will wished he could reach through the screen and hold his hand.

“I can’t wait to see you,” said Paul. “I have to go to dinner, but maybe tonight, much later, we can do the thing with the video thing…”

Will grinned. It wasn’t the same as being together, but they’d taken to X-rated skyping to help deal with the separation. “I’ll be ready,” he said.

They said their goodbyes, and Will went back into the living room, where he immediately noticed the mood had changed. Gabi was crying, and Sonny was examining her phone.

“What’s going on?” asked Will.

Sonny held up the phone. “It’s your psycho, homophobe cousin.”  
 Will took the phone, and he saw a long series of texts. Some were friendly. Some were pleading. Some were insulting. Some where threatening. They weren’t all new either, this had been going on for weeks.

“Why didn’t you say something?” asked Will kindly.

“I thought if I ignored him,” she replied, “he’d go away.”

Will put the phone down. “I think we need to go to my grandfather. Some of these constitute threats. We can get a restraining order.”

Gabi shook her head furiously. “That will just make him angry…think about what he did to control Melanie…he killed someone…”

Will sighed. “We have to keep you safe, and the kid safe.”

Tears started again. Gabi was scared, and Will was scared. He also looked at Sonny, who was clearly scared. This was crazy. They were all intelligent, decent people. There had to be a way to neutralize Nick.


	35. Chapter 35

Will sat in his professor’s office and shifted nervously in his seat. He was the youngest person in the advanced writing workshop class, and Will had worked extremely hard on the project he had written. He worried that it just wasn’t up to snuff, and the professor had called him in to say that he shouldn’t take part in the workshop. 

The professor sat at his desk, and to Will’s surprise, Professor Sanderson called up the site of Will’s blog about baseball. 

“You’ve got quite a readership,” said the professor. “Not many jocks can write as well as you, so its unusual to get such an articulate discussion of pitching. I also appreciate all the mathematical analysis of pitching stats, though I can’t quite understand everything.”   
 Will smiled, and he blushed. “I’m glad you approve. I wrote a program to do that analysis. I hope the predictions work out.” 

Sanderson turned away from the computer. “I also really enjoyed reading your semester project. It needs some polish, but it’s a fully formed narrative.”  Will started to feel relieved. Maybe he hadn’t embarrassed himself too badly.

“In fact,” said Sanderson, “I showed it to my agent. A former major league pitcher writes a gay love story …set against the backdrop of the civil rights movement and the post Jackie Robinson world. He thinks its sellable.” 

Will inhaled. He didn’t want to set his story in the present day, so he had written a love story between an American pitcher and a Cuban pitcher, set in the 1960s. 

“He’s always looking to break new authors, and one with a built in blog audience is very appealing. He’d like to talk to you.”   
 Will blinked. Selling a book would be fantastic, even if it was just for a few thousand dollars, anything would help at this point. 

“Does that mean I pass the class?” asked Will. 

Sanderson smiled, “If you complete all your work and keep attending, I think so.”   
 Sanderson gave him the agent’s contact information, and Will thanked his professor and immediately called the guy. The guy gave him some revision and manuscript preparation instructions, and talked about some business details. He was sending over a standard contract to Will.

Will immediately called his Grandma Kate, who agreed to lend him one of her publishing lawyers to look over the contract. 

After that, he wanted to text Paul and Gabi right away, but he didn’t. He didn’t want them to be disappointed if it didn’t pan out. 

He simply went home, and he began preparing the manuscript. He spent a few hours on that project, then did some homework, and then he texted Gabi about the childbirth class they attended every Thursday. 

It was getting late, and his computer pinged. It was Paul.

Will grinned, and he answered the call. Paul appeared on the screen, not wearing a shirt. This was fairly normal for Paul, but it still it delighted Will. 

“How was practice today?” asked Will. 

Paul shrugged. “It was like every practice.” 

“How’s your arm?” asked Will. 

Paul sighed. “It’s working. Hurts sometime, but it’s working.”   That didn’t make Will happy, but he didn’t want to press.

Paul leaned forward. “How’s Gabi? Any word from your psycho cousin?” 

Will inhaled and shook his head. “She won’t get the restraining order, says it will just anger him and she’s scared. He even sent her a baby card last week, which creeped me out. It didn’t say anything bad, but that creeped me out even more. So, I talked to my Aunt Hope and she said she’d keep an eye on him.

Paul looked concerned. “I have a bad feeling. You’re living there, but when you come out here, she’ll be alone.” 

Will paused. He hadn’t told Paul how close Sonny and Gabi had become, and maybe it was best that he didn’t.

“She has a friend who is going to stay here while I’m out visiting you for the first game.” 

Paul nodded. “I supposed that’s good, and it’s good that there’s security in the building. I know it’s a strange situation…but she’s the mother of your child…I care about what happens to her.” 

Will smiled. “You’re awesome. Most guys wouldn’t be so nice about the girl their boyfriend knocked up.” 

“Most guys don’t have you for a boyfriend,” he replied. “Now, let’s forget about all that other stuff for awhile…I want you to take of your shirt.” 

Will smirked. “Just my shirt?” 

“For now.” 

Will complied, pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it aside. 

“God, you look great,” breathed Paul. “You could make a killing as a cam boy.” 

Will blushed. “The only one getting this show is you. Now, you have to take something off.” 

Paul looked down. “All I have on is a towel.” 

Will gave what sounded like an exasperated sigh. “I guess that will have to do.” 

Paul stood up and stepped back so Will could see that he hadn’t been lying. He had a small towel around his waist, and he casually let it drop to the floor. His cock was already hard, and Will loved seeing it. He wished he was there, of course, but at least he could see it. 

Paul got a glint in his eye. “Now, you. I want to see all of you, baby.” 

Will stepped back, so that Paul could see he was still wearing his jeans. 

“I’ll start with my shoes,” said Will mischievously, kicking off his Vans. 

“Not good enough,” said Paul, folding his arms. 

Will unbuttoned his jeans, but he didn’t unzip them. He batted his eyelashes, and he didn’t say anything. 

“Off, now,” said Paul firmly. 

Will obeyed, revealing his tight briefs, which were nothing if not immodest and showed off Will’s prominent bulge. 

Will moved to remove the briefs, but Paul shook his head. “No,” he whispered. “I think you look hot in those.” 

Will inhaled, he missed Paul’s presence. 

“If I were there, I’d be on my knees,” breathed Paul. “I’d run my tongue along your cock, pressing so hard you’d feel it through the cotton. Would you like that?” 

“Yes,” Will moaned, and he grabbed his cock beneath the briefs and started stroking himself. “I wish you were here,” gasped Will. 

Paul stared at Will, and he started to stroke himself. “If I were there, I’d be sucking you so hard, all the way down my throat - until you couldn’t help it and you’d have to come in my mouth.” 

That did it, and Will shuddered and came, groaning. When opened his eyes, he saw Paul still stroking himself.    
“Come on, baby,” gasped Will. “I need to see you come.”   
 Paul nodded, and in a few moments, Paul was coming, crying out Will’s name. 

“Two weeks,” said Will. “I’ll be there in two weeks.” 

“God, I can’t wait,” gasped Paul. “I miss you every night.” 

Will nodded. He missed Paul so much, felt so incomplete without him, but Paul couldn’t give up playing for Will, and Will couldn’t leave Gabi. They would have to get through these separations, difficult though they were.


	36. Chapter 36

Will was very happy to have a break ahead of him, especially one where he would be spending it with Paul. Gabi would be giving birth soon, so after that he knew his own time would be at a premium. Also, the baseball season was starting up in earnest so that Paul would be even busier. That made the trip to San Fransisco even more special.

In fact, Will was going to be there for the opening game of the season and watching it with Paul’s mother. 

On top of that, Paul was going to come out to his mother. That made Will proud and happy.

In fact, Will was surprised when he got through security and saw both Paul and Tori standing there, smiling. In fact, it was Tori who gave Will a huge, warm hug and told him how glad she was to see him. 

After that, Paul hugged him briefly in that way the feigned straightness but not really, but Will thought it was adorable. 

“Well,” said Tori, “I’ve got reservations for the three of us at the most authentic Japanese restaurant in town, as long as Will doesn’t mind being the only white person in the room.”

Will grinned. “Not in the slightest, Mrs. Narita.” 

She smiled. “Tori,” she corrected. 

When they got in Tori’s modest Toyota Camry, Will thought about cracking a joke that her son should buy her a better car, but he didn’t. He thought it was rather sweet that Tori drove a practical car. 

She chatted as they drove, pointing out landmarks and giving Will bits of advice about parenting. 

“I don’t know if you know, but I raised Paul by myself, so I understand your situation, and I’m really happy you and the young woman are going to work together. That will be a big help.” 

Paul looked a little sheepish about having gossiped to his mother, but Will was happy that Paul had been honest. 

“Although,” continued Tori, “I didn’t expect my son’s boyfriend to be about to be a father, but I suppose stranger things have happened.” 

Will’s mouth gaped open a bit, and Paul turned and grinned. “Mom and I had a talk last night about your visit and why it was special to me. Turns out she figured me out years ago, and she figured us out when you met her.” 

Will nodded. “Well,” he replied, “Tori, I just want to say how much I care about your son, and it means a lot to me that you accept me - and the complications that come along with me.” 

Tori paused, and she seems to consider this. “I’m just glad my son has found a young man who accepts the baggage he comes with. I know it can’t be easy hiding.”  
Will thought about this, and he thought about Sonny. Even though Will was far more willing to let Paul stay in the closet, but Will still found it difficult not to tell everyone who his boyfriend was. In fact, Will had even avoided coming out to some people just so he wouldn’t have to be coy about who he was seeing. 

The restaurant, which was in the basement of a building South of Market, was both expected and unexpected. Will was, as promised, the only non Asian person in the whole place, but the aesthetic of the restaurant was devoid of Asian cliches. It was white, sleek and modern. The three of them sat in a corner booth, and Tori and Paul ordered in Japanese. Will let them order whatever they thought was good, and he enjoyed each course - all six of them - as it came. The wasabi, in particular, was a surprise as it was authentic and not the standard American variety. 

They talked and laughed, and then Tori drove them to Paul’s apartment, telling Will she was looking forward to seeing him in the stands the next day. 

Will and Paul got to the apartment, and Will was thrilled to see it again. He had spent some of the most significant moments of his life in this space, and he felt like he had, in a way, come home. 

“Sit down,” said Paul. “Can I get you a drink? Wine? More saki? I have some cold saki in the fridge.” 

“That would be great,” replied Will as he made himself comfortable on the couch. 

Paul brought them glasses, and Will took his but he reached up and gave Paul a long easy kiss. 

“I’ve missed you,” he said breathily. 

“God,” replied Paul, “I’ve missed you, too.” 

“Come sit,” said Will, and Paul did as he asked. 

Paul sat next to Will, and he threw his arm around Will, and Will melted into him. Everything about Paul, his smell, the feeling of his body, was so comforting to Will. They sipped on their saki, and they talked. Will asked if Paul was nervous about the new season. Paul asked if Will was nervous about his impeding fatherhood. Will shared the baby was a girl, and that Gabi and he were going to call her “Arianna Grace Horton” after their deceased sisters. 

Paul sighed. “I wish I could be there at the hospital when she’s born, since I plan on being part of her life. I’ve been thinking about this space, and how I would baby proof it because I hope you and Arianna all come here and visit.” 

Will was touched, so much so that he didn't have words to articulate it, and words were his thing. He hugged Paul tightly. “That means so much," he said. 

They talked some more, and then Will took a shower to get rid of the airplane smell off his skin. He hated the airplane smell, and then Paul joined him in the shower. They kissed and kissed under the warm water, and then Paul got on his knees and took Will’s cock into his mouth. Will leaned against the cold, hard tile and sighed. He’d missed Paul so much, needed him so much.   
Paul didn’t finish Will. He stood up, and then they kissed some more. Paul turned off the water, and they dried each other off with Paul’s high-end towels before walking hand-in-hand to the bedroom. 

“I’ve missed you,” said Paul casually as he pushed Will gently toward the bed.   
 Will threw his arms around Paul, pressing his naked skin again against Paul’s naked skin. “I’ve missed you, too. I love you so much.” 

Paul smiled. “I love you, and I’ve missed you so much…being like this with you. It’s so important to me.” 

Will sighed. He was so tired from the trip, so he let Paul take the lead. Paul pushed him back on the bed. Will bent his knees and exposed his ass to Paul. Paul grabbed a bottle of lube and proceeded to open Will up with his slick fingers. Will had grown to love this process, reveling in Paul’s touch. Will closed his eyes and moaned softly. He was so lucky to have a lover who cared so much for him. 

Eventually, Paul removed his fingers and started to penetrate Will with his cock. Will breathed in and out, and Paul pushed all the way in, so that he hit Will’s sweet spot. 

Will moaned, loudly this time. Paul started to move, slowly at first but then faster. Paul reached down and began to jerk Will off. It was heavenly. Eventually, Will came hard, and as he did so he dreamily pulled Paul toward him and kissed him passionately. He threw his arms around Paul’s slick back and pulled him close. 

Paul moved furiously, and he eventually shuddered and moaned and collapsed on top of Will. Will held him close as they both recovered. 

“Thank you so much,” breathed Paul. “I need to sleep before the first game…and I’ll sleep like a baby tonight.” 

Will laughed softly and held Paul close. “All part of the service.” 

That night, they slept in each other’s arms, and Will didn’t bother to check his phone for messages.


	37. Chapter 37

Sonny and Gabi had Will’s apartment to themselves, and they were making the most of it. They had watched three movies in a row, ordered pizza and played cards. They had talked about Will for several hours, commiserating over having been rejected by him and then talking about the baby. Gabi was excited, and she had already been scoping pre schools out. 

“Aren’t you tired, by the way?” asked Sonny as Gabi chattered away. 

Gabi shook her head. “It’s the opposite. My body is so raging with hormones that I am full of energy. In fact, do you want to go for a walk down by the river? It’s not too late.” 

Sonny looked at his phone. “it’s almost midnight.” 

Gabi stood up. “Then, we should go now. “ 

So, that’s how Sonny found himself escorting a very pregnant young woman down the path by the river even though the park was about to be closed. Gabi chattered and laughed and Sonny realized that she probably was dealing with something like a chemical imbalance, but he didn’t mind. 

Someday, Sonny wanted to have a child, and that would require a woman to be pregnant even if it was through IVF, so he was glad he was learning about what that was like to be around a pregnant woman. Plus, he found Gabi’s excitement over her impeding motherhood infectious. 

Finally, Gabi seemed tired and so they headed back toward Willl apartment, through the near deserted Horton Town Square. 

They were so busy talking, Sonny didn’t notice they were being followed, and they arrived back to Will’s apartment building and went by the doorman and up to the apartment. They were settling in for the night, cleaning up glasses and turning out lights when there was a knock on the door. 

“Maybe it is maintenance,” said Gabi, who sprang over to the door and opened it without looking through the peephole. 

Nick Fallon was standing there, and he strode in.

“Nick,” said Sonny calmly, “we didn’t know you were coming. The doorman didn’t announce you.” 

Nick glared at Sonny, “I took care of him.” 

The coldness of Nick’s words chilled Sonny. His eyes met Gabi’s, and she immediately put her hands on her stomach as though to protect her daughter from the danger they both realized they were facing. 

“Well,” said Sonny calmly, “why don’t you sit down? We can talk.” 

Nick glared. “She hasn’t talked to me because of the baby and Will, but that’s not right. He doesn’t deserve to be her father, I do. The baby deserves a decent father.” 

Sonny sighed. “Okay, okay…”

Gabi nodded. “Whatever you want, Nick, let’s just talk about it.” 

Nick kicked the couch. “Stop lying,” he seethed. “You’re trying to trick me, and I won’t be tricked. The baby needs to be saved. I need to save her, because I couldn’t save you. “ 

Gabi looked terrified, and Sonny realized his phone was in his pocket, but he didn’t want Nick to see him dial 911. That would only make things worse. 

“Tell me, Nick,” said Gabi. “Tell me what you want to do for her, for Arianna.’

Nick’s eyes widened, and he started talking. He spoken fast and paced the apartment, and Sonny couldn't figure out what he was saying. Clearly, Nick wasn’t just a homophobe but was dealing with a serous mental illness. 

Finally, Sonny tried to slip his phone out of his pocket and dial, Nick saw and lunged at him and punched Sonny and grabbed the phone and threw it. This prompted Gabi to scream and cry. While Sonny was stunned, Nick got a knife from the kitchen and brandished it at them. 

“Sit down,” he ordered. 

Gabi and Sonny sat next to each other on the couch, and Sonny grabbed Gabi’s hand. They listened to Nick for at least two hours. He talked about the gays, the jews, the aliens and the illuminati. Apparently, they were all in a big conspiracy together. 

Finally, Gabi made a noise as though she was in pain and clutched at her stomach. 

“It’s time,” she breathed. “It’s a month early, but she’s coming.” 

Nick waved the knife around. “Liar,” he said. “You can’t fool me.” 

He continued his rant, and Sonny observed Gabi carefully. Every few minutes, she seemed to be in great pain. Then, it happened. Her water broke, and she started to cry hysterically. 

“I need to go to the hospital now,” she breathed.

Sonny glared at Nick. “Don’t you see, she’s not lying. The baby is coming.” 

Nick didn’t seem to know what to do. He paced further, but he also seemed to be running out of energy. Sonny finally decided to take a risk and when Nick’s back was briefly turned, he tackled him and wrestled the knife from him. Nick, who was both stunned and panicked, scrambled away and then, to everyone’s surprise, he ran out of the apartment. Gabi scrambled to her purse and grabbed her phone and called 911.

However, it was too late. The baby was coming. In a blur, Sonny took Gabi to the bedroom and she got on the bed. Sonny scrubbed his hands up, and within minutes…it happened. Little Arianna was born. 

By the time, the police and EMTs arrived, Gabi was holding the baby and Sonny was covered in blood but no longer scared or angry. He was just exhilarated and happy. 

The police told them the doorman was hurt but would be okay, and that they hadn’t found Nick. So, they would be guarded by police for the time being. Gabi was put on a stretcher, with little Arianna. As she was taken out, she said to Sonny, “you have to find Will and tell him.” 

Sonny found his phone, and he dialed Will but there was no answer despite the fact that it was wasn’t that late in California.


	38. Chapter 38

Will was so caught up in being with Paul that he didn’t even think about checking his phone all through the next morning. Then, after seeing Paul off, he met up with Tori, and they went and situated themselves into the family box. It was a beautiful day, and the crowd was big and boisterous and festive. 

“I’ve been reading your blog,” said Tori above the din. “You’re a talented writer. It seems from the many comments that you have quite a readership.” 

Will smiled. “Thanks. I think the fact that I know what it is like to play in the majors.” 

His own mother had never bothered reading his blog, which reminded him that he should check in with her as well as with Gabi.

Will pulled out his phone, and he noticed it was dead because he hadn’t charged it. Tori looked down at it, and she pulled out a solar charger from her purse. Will was impressed.

“This is hard core,” he said, as he plugged his phone into the device.

“I’m Japanese,” replied Tori matter-a-factly. “We love technology. It will take a few more minutes than a regular charger, then you need to call your mom and tell her you’ve arrived safe.”

Will smirked. Sami loved him dearly, that he knew, but she didn’t exactly keep track of his whereabouts. Tori seemed much more of a normal “Mom” type, and for that, Will envied Paul. Will had a fleeting thought that someday, maybe after Paul retired, Tori might be his mother-in-law. He thought he might like that. 

They chatted a little more, mostly about Paul, and then they watched the opening pitch. The first inning was underway when Will’s phone finally kicked in. There were dozens of messages. Will’s jaw dropped. Arianna Grace had been born a few hours earlier. She was healthy, and that was miraculous in and of itself because Sonny had delivered her. 

Will flipped through the texts and started to experience a delayed panic, even though everything was all right. Nick. Nick had gone crazy, and he had tried to…Will didn’t even want to think about what Nick had tried to do. He was furious and scared, and he was angry at himself for not being there. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Tori. 

Will sighed. “I have to leave now. My daughter was born early, and I have to get home.” 

“She’s okay?” asked Tori.

Will nodded. “She’s healthy,” he gasped. “So is her mother. Everything is fine. I just need to get there.” 

Tori gave him a big, warm hug. “I’ll take you back to Paul’s loft so you can gather your things. They’ll likely have a flight out this evening. I can take you to the airport. I’ve seen plenty of opening games.” 

Will smiled. “I know he won’t have his phone on until after the game. I’ll text him about what happened…I don’t want him to think I abandoned him.”

“He’ll understand,” said Tori. 

With that, Will and Tori headed out, and the fact that he was now a father started to sink in. 

***

Will hadn’t slept in over 24 hours, but that didn’t matter when the nurse put his daughter into his arms. She was so tiny, and to his amazement, she appeared to have his coloring. She looked a lot like Allie had when she was born. 

He sat down in a rocking chair, and he rocked her carefully. He was amazed. He had been so upset to learn Gabi was pregnant, but now he didn’t regret and knew he would never regret Arianna’s existence. 

After about a half an hour, the nurse said that Arianna needed to be taken to her mother to be fed. She suggested Will take her to Gabi, which he eagerly did. After congratulating Gabi and telling her that he loved her (as a friend), she took Arianna. Gabi explained the horror of what had happened with Nick, and the fact that he was still at large. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said. "I never should have gotten involved with him.” 

Will sighed. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” 

Will, on the other hand, felt very sorry that he had not been there to protect Gabi and Arianna, and he had to thank Sonny as soon has he could. 

After awhile, both Gabi and Arianna fell asleep, and Will wandered out into the hall. He was exhausted, and he knew he needed to get home and get some sleep. The adrenaline was going to wear off soon enough. 

He got a cab back to his apartment, and he arrived to find the police had gone. He stumbled into his bedroom and crashed, only managing to kick off his shoes. He did check his messages. 

“Mom told me everything. Congratulations. I love you.” 

Will smiled. “Congratulations on winning the game,” he replied. “I can’t wait for you to meet Arianna. I think you will be great friends.” 

Will then fell fast asleep. He didn’t think about Paul’s grueling schedule or the fact that as a young father, Will wouldn’t have the time to go and see Paul’s games in Chicago. He didn’t even dream he was so tired. 

***

Meanwhile, a few hundred miles away, Paul skipped out of the after game press conference early. He found his way to a toy store on the pier that stayed open late for tourists. He bought a stuffed sea lion, and he had the clear tie a pink bow around it. He didn't know when he’d get to give it Arianna, but he resolved to do it in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience everyone. I just got back from a trip to South America - and now I've got my creative juices back. More chapters should come soon.


	39. Chapter 39

Will was exhausted, but he didn’t mind. The previous six months had been a whirlwind of classes, writing and baby stuff. Paul and the Giants were having a phenomenal season and were expected to win a pennant. So Will was on his way to see the first game of the national league’s playoffs and cheer Paul on. 

Gabi promised to take care of Arianna, with the help of Arianna’s godfather, Sonny. It was completely appropriate since Sonny and likely saved both Gabi and Arianna’s lives, and he delivered Arianna on top of that. 

In any case, Will had found his focus With Paul busy with the regular season, Will was able to concentrate on his studies and his daughter. He worked hard on his writing projects, and he and Gabi took turns with the care taking of the baby. The fact that they weren’t a couple actually made things easier. They settled into friendship and didn’t try and force anything between them that wasn’t there. 

Nick remained at large, which scared them both, but they hoped he had been spooked enough to disappear for good. 

Since the baseball season was still well underway, he didn’t see much of Paul. He had managed to get to two Chicago games and spent the night with Paul afterwards both times, but mostly they communicated via Skype and text messages. Paul talked about his pitch and his games and how his arm had started to bother him. Will talked about his writing and updated Paul on Arianna’s various milestones. Paul hadn’t met her in person, but he had sent a huge box filled with baseball-oriented baby stuff, including a Giant’s onesie that she looked adorable in. 

Will had taken a bunch of credits over the summer, and he was working with his agent to polish his novel. The agent had high hopes for it. 

Will wanted it published, but he had a concern. It was about a young man in the 1970s who falls in love with his teammate during his rookie season. They both have to stay in the closet, which is complicated by the teammate’s superstardom and the fact that he’s from Cuba. It was essentially the story of Will and Paul’s love affair with some cold war intrigue thrown in. 

Will loved the work of James Baldwin, and truth be told, this first novel really imitated Baldwin’s style. His agent said that was fine with him and would be fine with the public. The style was good, and Will was working on brining his own sensibilities to it as he edited. 

Will was excited, and Paul was excited for him. They talked about it a lot. It gave Will something he could be proud off and made him feel more like Paul’s equal. Will had even been mentioning the book on his blog, and many readers had shown interest. 

The trick was, he hadn’t told Paul what the book was about. If it were to be published, it would make Will’s sexuality public. So, there would be no more hiding in plain sight with Paul. 

Will was arriving the evening before the game, and he had insisted on taking a cab. Paul had offered to pick Will up at the airport, but Will knew that they might not be able to hide just how happy they were to see each other. 

In fact, they didn’t get to the dinner that Paul had cooked for them. Will shut the door behind him and dropped his bags, then their mouths and bodies crashed together as soon as the door was shut. They took off each clothes and had frantic, quick sex…the kind the people have when they have been separated for too long. 

They were lying naked in each other’s arms, just kissing and touching each other. Will joked that he watched all of Paul’s games. Paul said he read Will’s blog faithfully. 

“All of this in addition to the fact that we text each other a hundred times a day,” giggled Will. 

“And yet no naked selfies?” pouted Paul, also laughing. 

Will giggled. It wasn’t that he was shy, but he did think a photo was more likely to bee seen that a series of messages. “It’s for your protection, but you know i”m not inhibited. Skype should have taught you that by now.” 

Paul nodded, “And I wouldn’t have it any other way. I liked some of those sessions as much as being in the room with you.” 

Will looked at Paul in mock shock and pushed him down on his back. “Oh really?” he said playfully. “I guess I need to step up my game.” 

With that Will started peppering kissing down Paul’s neck and then to his chest, running his fingers over Paul’s pecks as he did so. 

Paul moaned a little and closed his eyes. Will smiled and ran his thumbs over Paul’s nipples, which elicited a gasp. Will then moved lower, leisurely licking Paul’s tight torso. There ware benefits to dating a professional athlete. Paul’s body inspired Will to keep hitting the gym, despite three am feedings and cramming for exams. 

Will scooted down Paul’s body, kissing, licking and nipping along the way. Finally, he took Paul’s hard cock all the way into his mouth. Paul groaned as Will deep throated him. Will felt Paul’s hands run into his hair. 

“God, baby…don’t stop,” he gasped. 

 Will had no intention of stopping. In fact, he doubled down and took a gentle finger and pressed it into Paul’s ass. That send Paul over the edge, so that he shuddered and didn’t even warn Will. Will kept going as the liquid filled his mouth, and then finally let go and laughed in triumph. 

“I love you so much” breathed a giddy Paul.

Will crawled back up and kissed Paul briefly. “I love you, too.. I also hope you’ll sleep well tonight. Dream of me in the stands tomorrow cheering you on.” 

Paul sighed and put his arm around Will. “It will help. You are my good luck charm. The arm doesn’t hurt as much when you’re around.”   Will sighed. “You promise when the season’s over, you’ll see that specialist?”

Paul nodded. “You promise me that I get to read this novel of yours?” 

Will felt a pang of guilt, and he nodded. “Yes, of course, but let’s get you and the team to the World Series first.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Christening.

Will and Paul were in bed together, naked and cuddling. Paul had pitched three games, and the Giants had won two. Will was thrilled to have seen the games, but he worried that he was distracting Paul from the games.

Paul, on the other hand, insisted that Will was his good luck charm. 

“The more sex I have with you, the better I pitch,” insisted Paul playfully as he nuzzled Will’s neck.

Will laughed. He loved that Paul thought of him this way, but he wasn’t superstitious. The adrenaline rush Paul was getting from the series and having Will there might wear off, and Will didn’t want to be responsible for Paul blowing it. 

He said as much. 

Paul laughed joyously. “If you mean that as a request, I’ll definitely blow it,” he said mischievously. 

Will blushed a little, which was absurd considering how intimate they were with each other, but he was delighted as Paul pushed him back against the pillows and began kissing his way down Will’s body. 

“Remember the first time I did this?” breath Paul. “You were so tightly wound…so far into the closet I didn’t know if you’d let me…but you did.” 

Will sighed at the memory. It was just a little more than two years ago. Will had been a naive kid then, who didn’t know who he was. Now he was a father, a writer and he was proud to be gay. He was still madly in love with Paul as well. 

These thoughts collapsed into a fog as Will felt Paul’s warm mouth on his cock. Paul knew just what to do, and Will relaxed and let him. Paul took the whole length into his mouth as Will sighed, but Will didn’t want this end quickly. 

“I want you to fuck me again,” he breathed. 

Paul gently let go. “Are you sure, baby?” he asked. Paul had fucked him earlier, but Will thought he could handle it again. A little pain didn’t bother him if the pleasure outweighed it. 

“Yeah,” whispered Will. “I need it. I’ve missed you these past months. Thought about it all the time.” 

Paul smiled as he grabbed a bottle of lube and squeezed it on his hands. He rubbed some on his cock, and then he inserted a slick finger into Will. Will winced a bit as he was tender from before, but he was also still pretty open so Paul got him ready quick. 

“I’m going to be gentle this time,” said Paul.

Will nodded in agreement. He wanted Paul so much, but gentle was a good choice. 

Paul leaned down and kissed Will on the mouth, also very gently. His mouth was so warm and it made Will relax easily. As promised, Paul entered him slowly and carefully, locking eyes with Will to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. 

“I love you,” gasped Will as Paul pushed all the way in. 

“I love you,” grunted Paul as he began to move. 

Paul took his time, moving carefully and gently and the tension built in Will’s body felt like a kind of pleasurable torture. “God, I need to come,” he finally said and started to jerk himself off. 

Paul stopped moving and just watched. Will kept going until his body bursted over with pleasure, and he spilled between their bodies. 

Paul pulled out and then he started to jerk himself off. He leaned forward and as he came, he sprayed Will’s face and neck. Will, still a bit dizzy and euphoric, smiled before pulling Paul toward him. They kissed and laughed before Paul got up and got a towel and gently cleaned Will off. 

“Now, you need to sleep,” said Will. “You’ve got a game tomorrow.” 

Paul nodded, and they quickly stripped the bed and put fresh sheets on before snuggling down. Will started asking a bit about the game and if Paul had a pitching strategy. Paul answered a few questions but then clearly didn’t want to think about it anymore. 

“Okay,” said Paul. “We should discuss something else. You’ve been tight lipped about what your novel is about, but now that you’ve finished it, you can at least give me a plot summary. I mean, I want to read the whole thing…but at least give me a hint.” 

Will sighed. He didn’t want to lie to his boyfriend, but he also wanted to wait until after the season so that Paul could process the implications. Yet, Will felt he had to tell the truth.

“Okay,” said Will. “You should know anyway.”   
 Paul got a concerned look on his face. “That sounds serious,” he said.

Will sighed and got up. He pulled on his jeans and got his laptop and brought it to the bed. He pulled up a copy of the novel. 

“It’s about a young man who plays a season of baseball in the 1970s and falls in love with a fellow pitcher, whose a Cuban refugee.” 

Paul blinked. “It’s a gay novel?” 

Will nodded. “Yeah, and it’s obviously inspired by us but I’ve changed all the details so it’s not about you at all…” 

Paul was quiet for a very long moment as he stared at the laptop. “But people know we’re friends. They know you stay here. They know I visit you. If you come out…if they read this…they’ll put two and two together.” 

Will leaned over and put his hand on Paul’s arm. “We’ll have to be more careful, but lots of people know I’m gay. I stopped trying to hide it months ago. Some of my readers on the blog just figured it out…and I’m okay with it. The book is good, and it could launch me into making real money, enough to take care of Arianna and give her the life she deserves.” 

Paul pushed aside the laptop and got up. “You know I don’t want to be the gay pitcher. I don’t want people to think about that before my pitching.”   Will wished he could say that would never happen, but he knew it would happen. Will was already resigned to the fact that he wouldn’t just be a writer, he’d be a gay writer or a gay sports writer but never just a plain old writer. It was a fact of queer life. 

Will watched as Paul got dressed. “I think I’ll go for a walk,” he said. 

Two days later, they were barely talking, and Will was really afraid Paul would find his presence distracting, so he booked a flight home. Paul barely seemed to notice. Will held it together until he got home. The apartment was empty because Gabi had taken Arianna out. That was when he broke down. It just was so unfair that to have the career he needed to care for his daughter, he was going to hurt the man he loved.


	41. Chapter 41

Will finished his novel and sent it off to the publisher. He had doubled up and used the the novel as a senior capstone project for his major, so he also emailed it to his faculty supervisor. He was managing to graduate almost a year early, at least he would once he knocked out his last few gen ed credits over the summer, and that way he could start concentrating on his blogging and maybe even start another book. 

Graduating early and finishing the book had consumed Will over the previous months. He had no social life, apart from a few melancholy conversations with Paul. When he wasn’t writing or studying, he was taking care of his daughter. 

So, now that the book was in and classes were over, Will had no deadlines looming over him. So, he decided to take his daughter out for the afternoon. He walked her down by the river, and then he decided to swing by Sonny’s coffee shop. He and Sonny had become friendly over the past few months, although they rarely talked about anything serious and never mentioned Paul.

If Sonny suspected that Paul and Will had broken up, he never said anything. 

In any case, Will brought Arianna into the coffee shop and saw Sonny behind the counter. As awkward as things could be, he was Gabi’s best friend, and he had brought Arianna into the world. So, Will always felt a strange kinship with him. 

Sonny grinned when he saw them and came out from behind the counter. He strode over and began cooing at Arianna. 

“Go ahead,” said Will. “Pick her up. She’s always happy to see her godfather.” 

Sonny happily did so, and he seemed to delight in making her laugh. 

“So did your daddy finish his book?” asked Sonny. 

“Yes,” replied Will. “It’s out of my hands now, barring a few edits.” 

Sonny smiled at Arianna again. “You may not know it now, but you are going to be so proud of your daddy some day. It’s going to be special growing up the daughter of famous author.” 

Will sighed. He worried that as fast as the world was changing, Arianna would someday be bullied at school for having a gay dad. Just like it would with with Paul, Will’s coming out so publicly was going to affect Will’s daughter. 

“What's up? You suddenly don’t look so excited,” said Sonny. 

Will sighed. “It’s just all this coming out so publicly. It’s scary. The book is going to be promoted through gay media and so everyone is going to know. If it was just me, it would be fine, but it’s my family, my daughter…” Will’s voice trailed off.

“You haven’t mentioned Paul in weeks,” said Sonny. “I take it he’s not thrilled with your impeding career success.” 

Will shook his head. “No, and I can’t blame him. When we started, I promised I would never do anything to out him. Now this.” 

Sonny sighed. “Funny how that works. Secrets seem romantic and sexy at the beginning, but the closet is stifling and it eventually becomes suffocating. You’re doing the right thing by pursuing your career in the open.” 

Will realized that Sonny knew how he felt more than anyone else in the world, and suddenly Will had a lot more compassion for Sonny. There was a time when Will had been so judgmental of Sonny for not wanting to keep Paul’s secret. Now, Will understood how confining the closet felt.

“You probably know more than anyone…” 

Sonny took a deep breath. “I do. Look, do you want to talk more? I can leave this place in the hands of the baristas and we can go and talk. Not just about Paul, but about what it’s like to come out to everyone.” 

Will felt very grateful to Sonny at that moment. “Yes, but we have to go back to my place. Ari needs a nap.”   
 Sonny nodded. “I think that’s a great idea.” 

A couple hours later, Will and Sonny sat on his couch, drinking beer out of bottles as they talked deeply about how being gay informs how people treat you and see you and becomes a singular part of your identity, like it or not fair or unfair. 

“I get it,” said Will. “I know why Paul doesn’t want to be the gay pitcher. He’s so good and it shouldn’t matter, and it’s more than annoyance. He could lose millions in sponsorships. On the other hand, I know that my book wouldn’t be published if it was a straight story. They are playing the gay card with all the marketing…” 

Sonny leaned back on the couch and laughed. “It’s liked you are damned if you do, damned if you don’t. You just have to be at peace with your choices. You’re lucky. Your sexuality can be an enhancement to your talent. Not everyone is so lucky.” 

Will shook his head. “Professional athletics is still so homophobic. You don’t know how often slurs are tossed around in the locker room, the dugout…it’s just so normalized.”

Sonny shook his head. “I can’t even imagine. You know I started my own business because I didn’t want to worry that being gay would hurt me at whatever company I decided to work for.” 

Will felt exhausted and he leaned back on the couch next to Sonny. “Thank you, by the way,” he said. “I appreciate your advice so much. I did when we first met, too. I’m sorry things got awkward.” 

Sonny smirked. “Me too,” he replied. 

Their eyes met, and Will knew what was about to happen. Sonny leaned over and he kissed him on the mouth. This time, Will let the kiss happen and then kissed back. It was very gentle and very pleasant and warm. It was very different from his kisses with Paul, which were hot and intense. Will also wondered if Sonny was also comparing him to Paul. 

For a few minutes, Will didn’t care. He kept kissing Sonny, and he was enjoying it, but his mind kept wandering back to Paul. He missed him so much. 

To Will’s surprise, Sonny actually broke the kiss.   “I should go,” he said, “but maybe one night soon if Gabi is watching Ari, we can go out. You know, dinner and a movie.” 

Will smiled. His mind was still on Paul, but he and Paul weren’t together. 

“I’d like that,” said Will. “We should do it soon.”


	42. Chapter 42

Paul milled about at a big, fancy party on the rooftop of a big, fancy hotel, trying to look interested. There certainly were plenty of people interested in him, including a few of the usual model/actress types. Gorgeous women always attended events like this, and he found himself chatting one of them up. She was tall, even taller than him and surprisingly articulate. She even knew some Japanese, as she had done a modeling stint there. Her name was Kara, and she had a mane of red curls that made her stand out in the crowd. 

“So, you must be in love with someone else,” Kara said after awhile. 

“Huh?” replied Paul as he awkwardly sipped his martini. 

“Is it Annabelle? I read that you two were really hot for awhile?” asked Kara. “I don’t blame you. She’s gorgeous, and I hear she’s a great person.” 

Paul shook his head. “How did you know? That I love someone else, I mean,” he said. 

Kara laughed. “Most men talk to my chest and manage to put hands on me within ten minutes. You haven’t. Your mind is clearly on someone else. She must be really special with a room like this and you looking like you’d rather be anywhere else.” 

Paul laughed at that. “It’s not that at all,” he said truthfully. “It’s the person I’m in love with. The soul, if you will.” 

“That’s very romantic,” she replied. “You should text this paragon or better yet call…or even better, get on a plane or a train or in a car and go find the person. She must be pretty special…or he, if its a he.” 

Paul felt a moment of panic, but he smiled and shrugged. “Does it matter?” he replied, doing his best to sound causal. 

“Not to me,” she said, “but the look of terror on your face tells me it matters to you. Yet, you couldn't lie and use a feminine pronoun. So, you must really be in love with this guy.” 

Paul stared at her, and he didn’t know what to say. 

“It's cool. You know, at least two of the models here play for the girls team but have been told to feign interest in men to perpetuate the fantasy. I can point you in their direction or we can leave together and go watch a movie at my place.” 

Paul thought for a second. “What movie?” 

Kara shrugged. “Nothing with baseball or models.” 

Paul sighed. “I’ve never seen Finding Nemo and my boyfriend…ex-boyfriend…the guy…he has a kid so I should probably see it. He decorated her room in an undersea theme based on that movie.” 

Kara grinned. “Done, and we can maybe strategize about how you can make the ex into a current. It’s been known to happen. You’ve got the hot, rich and famous thing going for you, so how hard can it be?”

Paul sighed. The famous thing was the issue, but it felt good to have someone to talk to about it. 

So, it was that much later in the evening, after watching “Finding Nemo” and sharing four bottles of wine with his new best friend, Paul started texting Will. 

It started with a Hi. Then, came the I miss you. Then, I’m sorry. Then there was a rambling one about how important it was to him that he not be labeled and that people depended on him and that if he had any other choice he’d be so proud of Will. Then, he said he was sorry because he knows Will has a daughter to support. Then he said something about just keep swimming that he wasn’t sure made sense out of context. 

Finally, Kara snatched his phone. “These are pathetic,” she said as she read them. “If he doesn't love you, he’ll cringe. If he still loves you, he’ll text back as soon as he sees them.” 

Paul sighed. "He's asleep, but it’s almost morning there.” 

Kara inhaled. “I assume you have a coffee maker. It’s time for you to sober up. We might as well wait until he gets up. It’s not like you'll be able to sleep anyway.” 

Paul moaned. “I think I need some water, too.” 

“I assume you have a Britta filter,” said Kara who strode into the kitchen. “By the way. Do you have any pictures of this paragon.” 

Paul scrambled to his feet, and he scrolled to a specific folder on his phone. As Kara strode out of the kitchen with a glass of water, he held up his phone. She handed him the water, and she took his phone. 

She looked and appeared to consider the photos. “Yes…I see. He's a cutie. Works out too. Oh my…yes, he looks great naked.” 

Paul blushed, as he had forgotten that photo was there. He grabbed the phone. 

“I shouldn’t have shown that to you,” he said.

“Oh, yes you should have,” she replied. “I’m sure he's a sweetheart, in a train wreck young father sort of way, but damn…I get it." 

Paul looked at the picture and sighed. “I can’t tell him to give up his dream for me. He didn’t do that to me, that’s why I fell for him.”

Kara inhaled. “Well,” she replied, “maybe you can have both.” 

Kara took out her own phone and furiously tapped something. 

“What are you doing?” asked Paul. 

She smiled. “I just used a dummy email to send an anonymous tip to TMZ sports that I was here. They’ll be outside in a couple hours. We’ll go for breakfast so they can get pictures of us. You can hold my hand. If we’re seen together from now until the book comes out, that might help.” 

Paul shook his head. “I’ve thought of that, but Will and I have been seen palling around so much.”

She grinned. “Well, then, just tell the press that he’s your friend and your proud of him. Rumors always fly, but people will see what they want to see. It’s worth a shot. Better than being miserable, right?” 

Paul sighed, and he looked down at a picture of Will. He had always taken an iron door approach to the closet, but maybe a little dissembling and some hiding in plain sight might work just as well. He only hoped Will would still be willing.


	43. Chapter 43

Weeks had gone by, and owing in part to the fact that he had an infant daughter and also owing to the fact that he was taking 18 credits to finish up his degree, Will had not gone out on his date with Sonny. 

Will also knew he had been avoiding the date. He liked Sonny, and he even felt close to him. However, he knew what passion felt like. He felt attracted to Sonny. He felt comfortable with him. He felt safe with him. He just didn't want to rip his clothes off every time he laid eyes on him. 

Was that better than the firestorm of lust he always felt when he thought of Paul? Was it more appropriate that he choose the safe and stable guy, now that he had Arianna? 

Will thought it was probably best to at least try to move on from Paul. So, he had finally agreed to go out with Sonny. Will even dressed up a little for the occasion, and was fussing with his hair. 

Gabi, who was holding Arianna, watched him with barely concealed amusement. 

“You look fine," she said. “You should go or you'll be late.” 

Will smirked. “I haven't been out on a date in a long time. In fact, when I was with Paul, when rarely went out. So, I'm not even sure what to do…or whether he will pay or what….” 

Gabi laughed. “Offer to go dutch. Unless he suggested a place you can't afford. Then make him pay.” 

Will smiled. “You know where we are going.You helped him pick out the place because you know it’s my favorite." 

Gabi smiled. “Thai food. Not Japanese." 

Will sighed. It was so hard not to think of Paul. 

**

“For the rest of the season,” said Paul glumly. 

He was sprawled out on his couch, miserable. His arm was blown out. Everything he had feared had come to pass. He had lost Will. He had lost his career. 

“I'm on the phone with the specialist, right now,” said Kara. “You need to stop wailing and start doing.” 

Paul sighed. Kara was right. He couldn’t fix his arm. He needed a doctor. He couldn’t fix things with Will, not this far away. Kara had decided he should do both. 

“You have an appointment this Saturday at Salem University Hospital,” said Kara, hanging up her phone. “I’m going with you, of course. If the tabloids see us together, then they won’t worry about you looking up a former teammate and hanging out.”  
Paul sat up. “Thanks,” he said. “I appreciate it.” 

Kara folded her arms. “You can thank me by talking to Will and trying to work things out.” 

Paul sighed. “He may have moved on.”

Kara shook her head. “Don’t make assumptions. We’ll just book the soonest flight we can.” 

***

Will didn’t get out much, so having dinner with Sonny was a rare treat. Strangely, though, he missed being home with Arianna. He was both glad to be out, and also sad to be away from her. He expressed this to Sonny. 

“That’s really beautiful,” replied Sonny. “I can tell how much you love her.”

Will smiled. “I do. I can’t tell you how much.” 

They chatted about Arianna. Will told Sonny a bit about his book, though he didn't give the plot away. Sonny told Will about the latest goings on with his business. They talked about movies. Then, when dinner was over, Sonny suggested they walk down by the river. The path was well-lit and open until late. Will agreed. 

They walked and continued to chat, and Sonny took Will’s hand. Will had never done anything like that in public before, and he was nervous, but it was okay. They barely got any strange looks. 

Finally, Sonny kissed Will again. Will liked it, but he still felt torn. 

“Sonny,” he said. “I really like you, but the fact that we share an ex is weird.” 

Sonny chuckled. “I agree. It’s a little weird. You have a tattoo of my ex’s name on your leg, but you know, I still think you’re great. We get along. We have a lot in common, besides sharing an ex.” 

Will nodded. “I just don’t know…I don’t want to hurt you. Or get hurt.”

Before Sonny could respond, Will heard cackling laughter. To his horror, he turned and saw Nick Fallon standing there. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” he said. “Did I ruin your romantic evening?” 

Sonny looked afraid, but he was hiding it well. “Come on,” he whispered. “Let’s go.” 

Nick just stood there, grinning at them. He didn’t saw a word, which was deeply alarming. 

Will nodded and they started to walk away. “We need to let the police know he’s here.” 

Sonny glanced back at Nick. “Agreed, but not while he can see us.”  
They made their way out of the park and onto the street. That’s when Sonny called the police and reported seeing Nick. Will called Gabi, and he said he would be home soon. Suddenly, the problem of Sonny versus Paul seemed very unimportant. Gabi and Arianna’s safety was the only thing on Will’s mind. 

“Let’s get to your place,” said Sonny. “We can stay with them until the police find Nick.” 

They walked all the way to Will’s place, and they found Gabi and Arianna safe. She was nervous, though, so they all decided to watch a movie. Will also called his Grandpa to see what was happening with Nick. They hadn't found him, however, they were adding extra security to Will and Gabi’s building. 

“There are two Salem PD officers down in the lobby, assisting the security,” said Will. “The door is bolted. Nick won’t be able to get in here.” 

Gabi nodded. “I’m so glad you both came back. I feel better with both of you here.” 

Will nodded. He was glad Sonny was there, too. The more people, the better. 

His phone beeped. He checked, and to his surprise, it was from Paul, asking how he was. Paul also said he was on his way to Salem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Busy with a graduate class this summer but now I'm back. Paul and Will will be in the same city very soon. The next chapter won't take so long, I promise.


	44. Chapter 44

Will held Arianna on his lap as Sonny paced. Gabi looked at the window. 

“I’m sorry your date was ruined,” said Gabi. 

Sonny shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad Fallon has surfaced. It's about time he was sent back to jail where he belongs.” 

Will looked down at his daughter. “I think she senses our worry. She’s more subdued than normal.” 

“She’s also tired. She should go back to sleep soon,” Gabi sighed. “I can’t believe they haven’t found him yet.” 

Will stood up and brought Arianna to Gabi. She liked to look at the sparkling lights outside. Letting her look at him. 

“In the meantime,” replied Will, "we're the prisoners” 

Gabi cooed at Arianna and made her laugh. “I’m so glad you are here, Sonny. Nick hates you as much as he hates Will and me. It makes me feel better that you’re not alone somewhere with him out there.”   
 Sonny smiled at Will. “Me too. I just hope this is all over soon.” 

Will felt himself blush a little under Sonny’s gaze. He also wondered where Sonny was going to sleep. The apartment was large, and they subdivided the living room into a bedroom for Arianna and Gabi. Will used the bedroom, which also doubled as his office. 

Gabi slept on a twin bed near Ari’s crib in the bedroom part of the living room, while the couch and TV occupied a smaller space. 

“I think she's about to go back sleep. I’d like to sleep, too,” she said. “So, why don't you two go upstairs?” 

Sonny shook his head. “I can sleep on the couch.” 

Will rolled his eyes. “That’s silly. We can bunk together. After all, nothing would happen between us with my daughter and Gabi here.” Will said this as much for Gab’s sake as Sonny’s. There's no way he’d do anything with a guy if his daughter was in the apartment, unless maybe he was married to that guy. He and Gabi had already made that rule, which is why he was slightly annoyed at her pushing him and Sonny together. 

“Wouldn't have it any other way,” replied Sonny. 

Will made a grumbling noise, and they went into his bedroom. It was sparse but well-kept. 

Sonny looked around. “You should hire a decorator.” 

Will rolled his eyes. “I think we should try and get some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow might be a long day.” 

Sonny took off his shoes. “Well, this isn’t exactly how I pictured our first night together, but it’ll do.” 

Will grumbled and went into the bathroom. He got ready for bed, but then his phone buzzed. 

Hi. 

That’s all it said. It was from Paul. 

Hi back. 

Will felt like an ass. He was texting his ex while his date was in the next room. He also wondered if Paul was psychic or something. He even wondered for a moment whether Sonny got a similar text. 

I want to talk. Skype? 

Will sighed. Now was not a good time. 

Later. Busy. Will explain. Tomorrow? 

Will waited for the the reply. After a few minutes, it came. 

Okay. Tomorrow then. Goodnight. 

Goodnight. 

Will left the bathroom. Sonny was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“All yours,” said Will. 

***

Paul stared at his phone. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell him you’re here,” said Kara, who was hanging up a few of her dresses in their hotel room. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. The supremely annoying bellhop came by with the rest of Kara’s luggage. She had brought three bags. 

Paul tipped the guy, who had an irritating habit of flirting both of them. He was about to leave when Kara stopped him. 

“Why don’t you take a picture?” said Kara. “TMZ sports will give you money for it, I promise. Just don’t tell them you had our permission.”   
Paul looked at the bellhop, who laughed and pulled out his phone. 

“It can’t look staged," who approached Paul and kissed him on the cheek, while grabbing his backside. “Also, tell them I’m here visiting an aunt and Paul is with me.” 

The bellhop took the picture. “You got it. Thanks,” he said and disappeared. 

After the door slammed shut, Kara laughed. “Ten bucks says he wants you to fuck him more than he wants me to fuck him.” 

Paul smirked. “I wouldn't take that bet.” 

“In any case, let’s go out. It’s Saturday, and even in this sleepy little city, there are places we can go and be seen.” 

Paul was in no mood to go out. He wanted to stay in and maybe text Will so more, but he figured it would be better if he had an distraction. 

“All right," he said. 

 

***

A couple of hours later, Paul and Kara had drank way too much and they were walking through the town square. Not coincidentally, they walked a little further to Will’s building. 

“This is an awfully nice building for a student and single father,” said Kara.

“It's his stepdad’s building. Will’s mom’s fourth husband I think…owns a bunch of property,” replied Paul. 

Paul sighed sadly as he looked up to the top of the building. He thought of the nights he had spent with Will there, and the other nights…they had been so close. 

“Now, you’re getting a bit stalky. Come on. You can talk to your darling Will tomorrow. He’s probably asleep or something.” 

“Or something,” said a harsh voice. 

Paul turned. Nick Fallon stood there. Nick who had tried to hurt Will and Gabi. Homophobe and Sociopath. Wanted man. 

Paul moved closer to Kara and put his arm around her. 

“Oh, don’t try and fool me, faggot,” sneezed Nick. 

“Who are you?” snapped Kara. “You don’t know anything…”

Paul shook his head, and Kara was silenced. The look on Paul’s face must have said what he needed to say.   
.   
“Look man,” said Paul, who really wished he was sober. “I am just going to take Kara home right now. We don’t want any trouble.” 

Nick rolled his eyes. “Everyone always says that.”


	45. Chapter 45

Paul stared at Nick, wondering if it was worth it trying to rush the guy. Paul was strong and he was quick, but he wasn’t a fool either. He was also still a little drunk. Nick was a murderer, and he was crazy on top of that. He could easily kill Paul or Kara. 

“What do you want?” asked Paul, hoping he could reason with the guy. 

“I want you to text Will and ask him to come downstairs.” 

Paul shook his head. “Will and I broke up,” replied Paul. “He may not answer.” 

Nick smirked. “Give it a try.” 

“Okay, I will, but could you let my friend Kara go?” She’s got nothing to do with this.” 

Nick rolled his eyes. “No.” 

Paul nodded. He took his phone out and he texted Will. “Surprise. I’m downstairs. Can you come down?” 

“Let me see it before you send it,” snapped Nick.

Paul nodded. He showed his phone to Nick. The message was plain and simple and contained nothing that could tip Will off. 

Nick sent the text himself and handed Paul his phone back. 

“Now we wait,” said Nick.

***

Will sat awkwardly on his bed, acutely aware of Sonny’s eyes on him. Part of Will wanted to want Sonny. On paper, he was perfect. He’d make a great…stepfather for Arianna. Yet, Will just kept thinking about Paul. He was still in love him, even after all these months. 

Will’s phone buzzed. 

“That’s odd,” said Will. “The only people who would contact me at this hour are in this apartment.” 

“Maybe it’s Gabi,” said Sonny. 

Will smirked, and then he looked at his phone. There was one more person who would text him at this hour. His ex. The very person Will couldn’t get out of his head, even though there was a much more appropriate and practical man in Will’s bed. 

Paul was also apparently downstairs. This unnerved Will because explaining why Sonny was in his bed was going to be tricky. Also, Will still wasn’t supposed to leave the apartment. He was still on lockdown. 

“Can you come upstairs?” Ari, Gabi and Sonny are all here.” 

Will waited. 

“Who is it?” asked Sonny. 

Will sighed. “Paul is downstairs.” 

Sonny looked surprised, sort of. “That sounds like him. He’s very persistent. I had to kind of disappear when I finally broke it off with him.”   
 Will glanced at Sonny, but he didn’t reply. Instead, he texted Paul. 

“I can’t come down, but I can buzz you up. You’ll have to go through the doorman.”

What Will didn’t tell Paul was that there was also a plain clothes officer in the lobby. It was too complicated. Will would just call down and vouch for Paul. 

Will dialed, and he got the doorman first. 

“Yeah,” he said, “THAT Paul Narita. He’s a friend, and he’s apparently outside.” 

“You’ll have to come down and vouch for him in person,” said the officer.

“Not a baseball fan, are you?” said Will. 

“Oh I am,” said the officer, “but I stick to protocol.” 

Will sighed and hung up. “I have to go get him. The cop won’t let him up until I vouch for him.” 

Sonny gave Will a look that could best be described as pissy but amused. Will didn’t blame him. This whole situation was frustrating and awkward. 

“I honestly didn’t know he was even coming to town…which isn’t cool,” continued Will, as he pulled on some respectable-looking clothes. 

“Welcome to dating a celebrity. They think differently about these kinds of things. One time, I was up in Oregon climbing, and Paul rented this luxury lodge a couple miles from my camp…” 

Will inhaled, and he left. He went through the living room as quietly as he could so as not to wake Gabi and Ari. He took the elevator down to the first floor and entered the lobby. The plain clothes cop and the doorman were talking. 

“He hasn’t shown up,” said the doorman. 

Will sighed. “I think he’s a little drunk. He doesn’t know anyone in town but me…I used to be on the team with him.” 

“Your grandfather has told everyone that about a thousand times, Will,” said the cop. 

Will smiled. “Let’s go find him. It wouldn’t do for him to get himself into trouble here in Salem. Bad for the town’s reputation.” 

The cop and Will went headed outside, but Will saw a flash of Nick through the glass doors. It was an obstructed view, but it was Nick. He turned to the cop. 

“Nick’s out there. I can’t see, but he might be with Paul. He could be using Paul to try and get inside,” said Will. 

The cop turned to the doorman. “Is there a place where I could get a better view?” 

“Yeah,” said the doorman. “There’s a common room through that door, but the blinds are shut….” 

The cop turned to Will. “You stay here. Text Narita and ask him to come to the lobby.” 

Will nodded. He couldn’t see Paul, and he was suddenly very worried for Paul’s safety. What if Nick had already done the worst…what if those texts earlier had been from Nick? Was Paul even here?

Will texted Paul. “In Lobby. Come inside. Long story, but I’m not supposed to go out there. Crazy Nick is on the prowl.” 

Will waited. Nothing. 

“No response yet,” Will said in a voice loud enough so the cop could hear him. 

The cop came out of the common room. “Narita is out there with Fallon and a young woman.”

“That’s not something Paul would forget to mention. He knows…”

The cop looked at Will. “I want to try and end this peacefully, but Fallon is capable of murder.” 

“I’ll go out…distract him. He’s after me. He thinks I stole Gabi and my daughter from him…or something…

The cop shook his head. “Not on your life.” 

Will’s phone buzzed. He looked at his phone. 

“I don’t want to be recognized by the doorman. Come outside. Please.” 

It was the “please” that got to Will. He showed the cop, who dialed his cell phone and reported what was going on to his superiors. From the conversation, Will realized that they were afraid Nick would hurt Paul and whoever the girl was if they pulled up in squad cars.

“There’s two guys in a car watching them,” said the cop. “I’m going to go try and reason with him. You stay here. I mean it.” 

Will nodded. He knew better than to interfere with professionals, but he slipped into the common room so he could watch. He could see through the blinds. Paul and a model…she had to be a model because she was so tall…were talking to Nick. Nick had a knife. They looked scared. Will watched the cop approach Nick. 

Nick lunged at the girl. Paul dove between them. The cop pulled his gun. There was a shot. Just one. Nick went down, but so did Paul. 

Will didn’t hesitate. He ran through the lobby and out the door. He heard Nick screaming a series of nasty slurs at both Paul and his companion. Paul and Nick were both on the ground. The cop was cuffing Nick, and Paul’s friend was applying pressure to Paul’s arm. 

“Paul…” said Will. “Are you all right?” 

“I’m bleeding,” mumbled Paul. 

Nick had stopped screaming. He was bleeding, too. More cops arrived, and an ambulance, too. It was all so fast. 

“I’m okay,” said Paul.

“He may have cut a vein,” said the model who was applying pressure to Paul’s arm. “You must be Will.” 

Will nodded, but before he could talk to Paul the EMTs had arrived. Paul was well enough that he got to his feet. 

“I’ll meet you at the hospital,” said Will, and Paul nodded. 

Once both Nick and Paul were loaded into separate ambulances, the model turned to Will. “Can I get a lift?” 

Will nodded. “Only if you tell me what he’s doing here.”


	46. Chapter 46

Will sat in the waiting room of the ER, waiting for some word of Paul. He had answered a few questions from the police, although thanks to the officer who had been on the scene, the questioning went smoothly. Will had also heard that they were prepping Paul for surgery. 

Will sat quietly, and the red-headed young woman who had been with Paul came and sat down with him. She introduced herself as Paul’s friend. 

“He really missed you,” she said knowingly. 

Will glanced at her. Paul had told him multiple times that nobody but the men he had slept with knew the truth. That had clearly changed. 

“They aren’t going to release information on him,” breathed Will. “Not to just friends like us.” 

“He was awake when they took him back there,” said Kara. “He looked scared more than anything.” 

Will felt horrible. Paul’s entire life was wrapped up in his arm, and thanks to Will, his arm had been damaged. Will felt sick to his stomach over this.   
 Will spied Dr. Daniel Jonas talking to a nurse, and he politely excused himself and approached the doctor. 

“Hi,” he mumbled. “How’s Paul? I’m a friend of his. His mom is on the West Coast. Should I call her?” 

Dr. Jonas smiled. “He’s already called her, but you can go see him if you like. He asked about you. He was worried about your safety. “   
 Will nodded, and he headed toward the room that the doctor had gestured to. Paul was there, with a bandaged arm and an iv hook up. He smiled at Will. Will wanted to give Paul a big hug, but he didn’t who who was watching and whether that was a bad idea with Paul’s arm. He settled for a subtle, quick squeeze of Paul’s hand. 

“How bad is it?” asked Will.

Paul shook his head. “Not bad, but given my job, they wanted to do some repair work right away in case of nerve damage.” 

Will sighed. “You might be out for a few games?” 

Paul sighed. “Could be. This is going to make the news.” 

Will shook his head. “I don’t know if they’ll release Fallon’s motive. I mean, they’ll say he’s my ex-girlfriend’s ex I guess.” 

Paul smirked. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re okay. I guess I should have called first. I came into town for some physical therapy…but I thought I’d surprise you…because….” 

Will smiled. “I missed you?” 

Paul grinned. “I was going to say I missed you.” 

Will’s heart caught in his throat. He knew he couldn’t kiss Paul, not there and then, but he wanted to more than anything.   
 At that moment, the orderlies came in to take Paul into surgery. “Good luck,” said Will. 

“Go home and get some sleep,” said Paul good-naturedly. 

Will, still worried, watched them take him. He sat on Paul’s bed, and he suddenly felt better than he did for a long time. He also knew he had to be very careful around Paul, as there would be media lurking about. 

Will did go home and go to sleep. Sonny had gone home, and Gabi and Ari were already asleep when he got there. He fell asleep quickly.

To his surprise, Paul was not yet awake when he got back to the hospital a few hours later. Paul was in a private recovery room, to keep the media out, and Will was allowed to sit with him. 

Paul’s eyes eventually fluttered open. They had used a local anesthetic and tranquilizers so he would be recovering quickly, or so the nurse said. 

“Hi,” whispered Paul. “I hope I’m not dreaming.” 

Will smiled again. “Shhhh….” 

Just then Dr. Jonas came in, and he said he had to speak about Paul’s condition. 

“You can talk in front of my best friend,” said Paul.

Daniel nodded. “I repaired the nerve damage from stabbing, but I also noticed some weakening of your tendons from repetitive stress…” 

Will listened carefully to what Dr. Jonas said. Basically, Paul was very close to blowing out his arm for good. Thankfully, Daniel had done some shoring up, and with physical therapy and the rest of the season and the off season to rest, Paul’s arm had a good chance of recovering. 

“Another six months,” said Dr. Jonas, “and the damage would likely have been irreparable.” 

Paul looked down at his arm. “Looks like the stabbing was blessing in disguise.” 

“We should be able to release you tomorrow,” said Dr. Jonas. “We’ve got protocols for dealing with the media in place. Are you staying at the Salem Inn?” 

“Yeah,” replied Paul. “I’m staying there with my friend Kara, but she has to fly out to New York tomorrow.” 

Dr. Jonas nodded. “You’ll need someone to drive you there and to help you because you are not to use that arm at all for at least five days. Not for anything.” 

“I can take him” Will said. 

“I can hire someone, too,” replied Paul. “I know you’re busy.” 

Will smirked, knowing full well Paul wasn’t going to hire anyone. 

***

The next day, Will did just that. He took Paul back to the hotel room. Kara had left not just a big bouquet of flowers but also a cake and a big bottle of Champagne. Will helped Paul, who was still in pain, to the bed. 

“I’m not allowed to drink on these meds,” said Paul, “but that’s a nice bottle. She isn’t cheap.” 

“We can drink it later…if there is going to be one,” said Will. “A later, I mean.” 

Paul smirked. “Why wouldn’t there be?” 

Will sat on the bed and took Paul’s non bandaged hand. “Because my book is still coming out, and so am I. You know, I’ve never heard a whisper about you…but you know the whispers will start. You almost lost your career the other night because of me…I don’t want to that to happen again.” 

Paul inhaled. “I’m not the only closet case in the league. Others have survived whispers. Realistically, I’ve only got a few more years of good pitching left, even with the repair job. But it might get me to the Hall of Fame.” 

Will nodded. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“But in the meantime,” continued Paul, “I’d like to stay here in Salem with my boyfriend and get to know his daughter as I recover. I’m not about to come out, but I think I can handle some gossip. That is, if you can handle not answering the question…at least for awhile.” 

Will thought about it. “It’s worth a try…” 

Paul leaned over as if to kiss Will, but his arm hurt and he winced. Will grinned, and he leaned over and very carefully kissed Paul on the mouth. Clearly Paul was in no state to be jostled, so this would have to do for at least a few days.


	47. Chapter 47

The next few days went smoothly. The media cleared out after figuring out there wasn’t much more going on than Paul getting between a stalker and his prey. In fact, Kara had helpfully “leaked” to TMZ Sports that Paul had a crush on his best friend’s baby mama and a jealous Fallon had become unglued at the thought of a big star pursuing his girlfriend. Kara got the added bonus of getting to cast herself as the wronged girlfriend of a star player who was a player. 

Paul had told them no comment, but Gabi had, in full view of the paparazzi, helpfully come to his hotel room to bring him stuff. She hadn’t been that nice about it, explaining that she wanted Sonny and Will to get together, but she also felt bad that Paul had been wounded because of her stupid attachment to Fallon. 

“You’re not to blame for that psycho’s obsession,” said Paul. “Never think that.” 

Gabi, who was on her way out the door, smiled. “Okay, I can maybe see what Will sees in you.” 

“Where is he?” asked Paul.

“Coming up the back stairs. The money you slipped that ridiculous bellman seems to have gotten him firmly on our side for now. Will will be here in a bit.” 

Paul grinned. “In a few days, when my arm is better, I’d like to take you and Arianna to the park for a picnic. Will can tag along, of course.” 

Will appeared in the door, clearly amused. 

“I’ll be home in time to put Ari to bed,” said Will. “I promise.” 

Gabi nodded but looked skeptical as she shut the door. 

“I really will,” said Will as he strode over to Paul and kissed him gently on the mouth. “You still have stitches, and your arm is too valuable to risk any rigorous physical activity for at least another week.” 

Paul took a deep breath. He’d been craving Will for months, and this seemed very unfair. Yet, his arm was his life. He knew Will was right. 

“Besides,” breathed Will, “we still have a lot to talk about.” 

Paul kissed Will again, but then led him to the bed. “Can we at least cuddle?” 

Will sighed. “Okay, but nothing more. No risking opening your stitches.” 

Paul bit his lip, but he nodded. He took Will’s hand with his non-bandaged arm and led him to the bed. He propped himself up on the pillowed and put his good arm around Will, who nuzzled his neck. 

“I thought we were supposed to talk,” said Paul. “You’re not helping me resist you.” Paul’s body was certainly not onboard with avoiding rigorous activity.   
Will stopped and put his head on Paul’s shoulder. “I’ve missed you so much. Missed us this way. But you know that I have to support my daughter, and this book is my chance to do that.” 

Paul sighed. The last thing he wanted was for Will to give up his dream, and Paul was very proud of him. For the first time, he felt himself chafing at the closet. He wanted to tell people about Will. He wanted to take credit for being the inspiration for Will’s book. He wanted to be in the audience at Will’s book readings, supporting him the way Will supported him in the stands. 

“I want you to be successful,” replied Paul softly. “I can’t deny that I’m scared, though. I don’t know if I can face being outed.” 

Paul spoke the truth. The idea of the media frenzy, the mean jokes, the idiot players who would refuse to be in the locker with him, the lost sponsorships - the thought of all of this just overwhelmed him. Once he retired, he would be fine. He wouldn’t care. He just had so much to worry about with his arm so fragile. 

“I get it,” whispered Will. “I know what those guys can be like. I know what some fans will be like…and how it will be the talk. It will be a bigger deal than your amazing talent, and that’s just not fair.” 

Paul squeezed him a little, enjoying the familiar way Will smelled. Paul had missed him so much. He couldn’t bear the thought of being away from him long term. 

“I’m thinking of renting an apartment,”said Paul. “This room is too small. Maybe…if you think it would be okay…I could see about getting one in your building. You know, for while I’m here doing my therapy.” 

Will looked at him, and to Paul’s shock he looked puzzled. 

“If …if you’re okay with that…I don’t want to be too presumptuous. I, mean, I ‘d like to get to know your daughter if that’s okay. I’m not…this is serious for me. You know that, right?” 

Will’s expression didn’t change at first. That made Paul very nervous, but then Will smiled. 

“I’d like that,” said Will. “You’ll love her, I know.” 

Paul's mind raced. Will was young. Paul was still young, but they were both professionals with lots of responsibility. Paul couldn’t marry Will officially - not until he retired - but Paul found himself fantasizing about being little Arianna’s stepfather and teaching her to throw. 

“I couldn’t not love someone who is part of you,” breathed Paul. 

Will blushed a little, and he leaned up and kissed Paul very gently on the mouth. If this was meant to keep things chaste between them, it had the opposite effect. 

Paul groaned and pulled away. “This just isn’t fair.” 

Will looked at him sympathetically. “Maybe we can do stuff. At least I can help you out, but you’ve got to be mostly still. No risking your stitches.”   
Paul nodded and Will started kissing down Paul's neck. Paul moved to try and undo his belt, but Will gently stopped him. 

“Your job is to lay back and not do anything to your arm. Let me do everything.” 

Paul smiled and did what Will asked. “You deserve a little attention, too.” 

“We’ll take care of that later,” said Will as his hands moved to Paul’s belt and deftly undid it. 

Will pulled out Paul’s cock and wasted no time in taking it into his mouth. Paul groaned as Will’s warm mouth sucked vigorously, and his hand began to massage Paul’s balls. Everything worked perfectly, and very quickly the tension built and Paul came into Will’s mouth. 

“God,” gasped Paul. “I should have warned you…”

Will, who nonchalantly swallowed, laughed and crawled up to kiss Paul’s cheek. Will then undid his own pants and pulled out his cock, which was hard and ready. Paul reached for it, but Will shook his head. 

“No using your arm,” he whispered. “That was the deal.” 

Paul smirked and carefully shimmed down to take Will’s cock into his mouth. Will groaned and shivered as Paul applied just the right amount of pressure he knew would drive Will crazy. He wasn’t going to make this quick either. He wanted to torture Will just a little, which he did. He licked and sucked but he didn’t apply enough pressure to take Will over the edge. 

“Goddamitt,” Will finally gasped. He pulled out of Paul’s mouth and started to jerk himself off. He came quickly, and spilling onto Paul’s face. 

Paul laughed. It had clearly been way too long for both of them. Will jumped up and brought a damp towel so they could clean up. 

Then, they started to talk more about how they could move forward.


	48. Chapter 48

Will stood in the empty, echoey apartment that was just below his and Gabi’s, and he was still sort of amazed that Paul was just going to go buy a bunch of furniture for it. It was strange to think that Paul had those kind of financial resources, when Will had been depending on hand-me downs from various friends and family. This included a bunch of Arianna’s baby stuff. The book was going to help matters, but it certainly wasn’t going to make Will rich. 

Just then, Paul arrived and, as expected, he had his mother with him. Tori had flown in from San Fransisco to help Paul set up his apartment. 

“Hi,” said Will carefully. 

Tori smiled and approached Will and gave him a hug. 

“I told her,” said Paul. “In the car. She already knew, but I still told her.” 

 Will smiled and hugged Tori. He hadn’t told Paul she already knew, because Will didn’t want to stress him out. 

“I’m so happy it’s out in the open now,” said Will. “You know I love him.” 

Tori looked at Will, and she nodded. “I know.” 

“So,” said Paul. “Shall we go furniture shopping?” 

Tori looked at Will, and Will was able to read a slight hint of concern. Paul would most certainly be recognized on such a trip. It was better if the boyfriend wasn’t in tow. 

“I have no talent for that,” said Will. “Plus I have a deadline for an article. How about if we meet up for dinner later?” 

Tori again looked concerned. 

“We can eat at my Grandma’s pub,” said Will. “It’s small. We can get a table in the back. The food’s terrific, I promise.” 

Tori nodded, and soon she and Paul left for the shopping trip. 

Will then headed upstairs to his place to finish his article. His book was coming out soon, and this meant they would have to be even more careful. Paul coming out to his mother was a start, but the media would always be an issue. Will sighed. He hadn’t lied to anyone about his sexuality in over a year, and he wasn’t sure he could do it again. 

****

The very next day, Paul’s apartment was fully furnished. Paul had gotten a leather living room set, which must have been very expensive given the quality of the leather. He also got a big king sized bed for himself and a lovely queen sized bed for his mother. Tori was in the guest room napping as Will appraised the space now that it looked like someone lived there. 

Will also was touched to see that Paul had child proofed the whole place. There were plugs in the outlets, and there were toddler-friendly bumpers on the corners of the rugged, masculine coffee table. 

“I couldn't help but notice that your place, nice that it is, is a little small for you, Arianna and Gabi. I thought you could think of this place as an extension of home…while I’m here or when I’m away doing appearances.” 

Will smiled. If they really wanted to, they could bust a hole in the ceiling and build a ladder into Will’s living room. 

Paul approached Will from behind and put his arms around him. He began kissing his neck. 

“I can’t wait for us to christen the bed,” whispered Paul. 

Will blushed. “Let’s wait until your mom isn’t in the next room, shall we?” 

Paul laughed. “She loves you. She thinks you make me happy.” 

Will gently pulled away, but he smiled at Paul. “I’m glad, and I hope to continue making you happy. I’ll make you happier when she’s gone.” 

Paul inhaled, and then he sat down on the couch and gestured for Will to join him. Will did, settling into Paul’s arms and really wishing Tori wasn’t in the next room. Yet, Will was happy. 

“Aren’t you glad your mom knows?” he asked. 

Paul looked at Will. “Yeah. I’m glad she knows who I am, and I’ve been thinking…” 

Paul paused, and he looked really nervous. 

“What?” asked Will.

“I’m thinking of telling a couple guys on the team that I’m gay…coming out to them. Not to the media just to a few of my friends. Rodriquez maybe. Clarkson. If they ask, I’ll tell them about us, unless you object…” 

Will smiled. “I think they’ll figure it out when the book comes out. It’s fine. If you’re comfortable, I’m comfortable. You know, outing people is frowned upon. I don’t anyone would out you, even if word gets around.” 

Paul sighed. “I’ve been studying cases from the past. I’ll just not answer if I’m asked.” 

Will smiled. “I’m proud of you. There’s no rule that says when you need to come out or how you can do it. Little by little. And when you retire, well….you can chose to say what you want. You won’t be a public figure anymore.” 

Paul inhaled. “If my arm does heal this year, I have a shot at the Hall of Fame. If that happens, I’m going to bring you to the induction…I promise.” 

Will hugged Paul close. Paul was talking about them being together decades in the future. It was practically a marriage proposal. Will liked the idea. He wondered for a moment who should propose officially, and whether it mattered. He also wondered if Paul would want to stay in a small town like Salem or maybe he could move to San Fransisco. Gabi wanted to work in fashion. Maybe she could come with them. Arianna would have her mom and dad, and maybe eventually two stepdads to love her. 

That was all far in the future, however. For now, Will just wanted for his book to come out and for Paul’s arm to heal. 

Paul leaned down and kissed Will deeply. He mouth was warm and inviting, but it wasn’t passionate. His mother, after all, was only a few feet away. 

“I love you," whispered Will. “I’m so proud of you. Whatever happens, I’m here.” 

Paul smiled. “I never thought…I never thought I would want to come out. I don’t feel like I can to the world, not yet…but I want the people I care about to know how much I love you.” 

Will felt warm inside, and he felt hopeful for the future.


	49. Epilogue

Will looked out at the auditorium, and he still couldn’t believe that every seat had been filled and there were people standing in the back. He had read a couple of chapters from his book, and now he was answering questions both about the story and about baseball.

One really good looking young guy took the mic. “Do you have a boyfriend?” There was an expectant flirtatiousness in his voice.

Paul, Tori and Gabi were all sitting in the back row, and Will didn’t look back at Paul. There were a couple of other players there as well to support both Will and Paul. So, Paul being there wasn’t exactly a tell, but Will didn’t want to risk being obvious.

Will looked at the young man, and he smiled. “I like to keep an air of mystery about myself,” he said playfully, “but let’s just say I’m really happy.”

The guy laughed, and the audience applauded. There were a few other questions, and then the moderator led Will to a table where he would be signing books. Paul, Tori and Gabi slipped away, though Will did catch Paul talking to some of the players.

Will was proud of him. Paul was now out to his whole team and his family. There was gossip here and there among sports writers, but none of them were about to out Paul. Some of them even published pictures of Paul and Gabi together as if to squash the rumors, or something like that. Will had stopped trying to figure out the ins and outs of the gossip machine.

Will hoped someday Paul would come out publicly, but that was Paul’s choice and it would need to happen in his own time. In the meantime, Will began signing books. He was really happy at the number of young men his age, many of whom looked like they might also be jocks, came to the reading.

He signed a book for one teenager, who seemed very shy.

“So your straight friends didn’t freak out?” he asked softly.

Will shook his head. “Nope. In fact, some of them were here tonight. I did have a cousin that freaked out pretty hard, but that’s a long story. I’m working on an article about it. It’ll be on atavist.com next month, but coming out is totally worth it. You learn who really loves you.”

The young man smiled. “You’ll put the article on instagram, right?”

Will said yes, and he moved on to the next person. His contract specified that he only had to stay an hour to sign books, but he stayed until everyone in line got a signature. He then left the bookstore by himself and walked all the way back through the streets of San Fransisco to Paul’s building.

It was also his building, and it was Arianna and Gabi’s building. Early in the Spring, Paul had purchased the loft below his, and he had furnished it for Gabi and Arianna. He then invited all of them to come live there at least for the duration of the baseball season. Then, they could return to Salem for the off season.

At first Will had balked at this generosity, as he and Gabi could not afford fair rent for the place, but they had negotiated a deal where they did pitch in for expenses. Gabi had been downright excited about the prospect of moving to a big city and beginning her fashion career, so she was all for it. Will had begun to take jobs as a freelance writer, and he was working on a second book.

He went inside the building, and he took the elevator up to Gabi and Arianna’s place. It was his place, too, as his office for writing was there so he could care for Arianna when Gabi was a work.

He arrived to find Gabi on the couch, with Paul, watching a movie. “She’s already asleep,” said Gabi.

“I’ll go kiss her goodnight anyway,” replied Will, which he did. He was so happy that Arianna was going to grow up with two parents she could be proud of, and maybe even a stepfather, too.

They then headed to the upstairs loft, the same one where Paul and Will had spent so much time during the first months of their relationship.

“The audience loved the book. I think they did. I mean, I’ve never been to a book reading before. Not even a baseball book,” said Paul. “It just seemed like people liked it.”

Will smiled. “I’m glad you came. You didn’t feel uncomfortable did you?”

Paul shook his head. “I think I’ve comfortably moved into the open secret phase of my career. If someone wants to be a dick and out me, then they can go ahead.”

Will smiled softly as he went to the refrigerator and got a bottle of wine. He opened it and poured two glasses. “It really does seem like you don’t care.”

This was strange to Will, given how Paul had once feared being outed.

Paul shrugged and took a sip of wine. “I half want it to happen. Still, I think I better focus on the upcoming season for now. We’ll see in the future.”

Will sipped his own wine. The closet was suffocating. It was difficult to know how much until you were out of it. Paul had one foot in and one foot out.

“Well,” said Will. “I’ve been thinking of the future. You’ve been so generous to me and my family…Gabi is my family, too. I love you so much, and I know that this represents a commitment on your end.”

Paul looked at Will. “We’ve talked about this. The loft downstairs represents less than ten percent of what I made from Nike last year. I’m totally okay with subsidizing you guys for the time being. Arianna deserves it.”

Will nodded, and he reached into his pocket and he pulled out a velvet box. “You know what she also deserves? A stepfather like you.”  
 Paul looked a bit confused, and Will got down on one knee. “Now, I know that we can’t officially do it for awhile. I know that, but I love you. Arianna loves you. So, what do you say, will you be her stepdaddy?”

The ring was a white gold men’s ring that Will had had made by a jeweler, and it had their names in Japanese characters engraved on it. For a moment, Paul looked scared, and that scared Will.

Then, very slowly, Paul started to smile. He took the ring and put it on his finger. “It fits perfectly,” he said.

“Is that a yes?” asked Will as he slowly stood up.

Paul nodded, and he pulled Will into a deep and long kiss. Yes, it was going to take time, but everything was going to be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone. All of the support & clicks and reviews mean the world. 
> 
> A year ago there were terrible rumors that they were killing off Will, which I didn't believe because I didn't think they would be so stupid and so insensitive. Turns out their hate pander went deeper and harder and meaner and more bigoted than anyone could have imagined. Thankfully, it failed miserably. 
> 
> There are now rumors that Will is coming back, but I don't think I could ever watch or support the show. That is especially true because the writer who argued that killing Will off to please anti-gay and anti-family bigots would save the show is still the head writer. 
> 
> So, whether you watch or not, that is your business. However, I would urge you to support LGBT causes including visibility and stand up to blatant panders to fear and hatred. That also means voting for Hillary in November if you are an American. 
> 
> Peace & Love. 
> 
> I've got an idea for a bring Will back fic that will also be a Horita fic. Stay tuned.


End file.
